Dangerous Liaison
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [WIP] Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy once the best of friends, now try to keep their only children apart. Can they prevent the possibly inevitable against Voldemort’s will, and avert a ‘dangerous liaison’? [R&R]
1. In Memories, It Begins

**TITLE: Dangerous Liaison  
AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Suspense  
**RATING:** PG-13 to R. There's some swearing, some trickery, some sexual content.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.  
**CAST:** Lena Snape OC, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape OC, Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black OC, Angel Raye (Malfoy) OC, Dravin Black OC, to name a few for now.

Ask and you might receive.Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.Lena Snape OC, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape OC, Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black OC, Angel Raye (Malfoy) OC, Dravin Black OC, to name a few for now. 

**Summary: **The great, deadly Lord Voldemort had huge plans for the future of his legacy. Plans, that nobody would be able to destroy. Taking two of his most loyal followers, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, once both wed, and established, assisted ever-so-slightly in one of the most beautiful moment between lovers. Birth of their first child. In such a case, their only child. Lucius and his wife Narcissa had a little boy, named Draco - while Severus and his wife Krystal, had a little girl named Lena.

Lucius and Severus knew the purpose of the dark lord's interest in their children. It wasn't long after the birth of Lena and Draco, that Voldemort was taken down and all but eliminated by the power of an infant, named Harry Potter. Lucius and Severus swore, that they would do whatever it took to prevent their children from meeting, let alone leading on to anything that could happen in the future. Would the power of followers of the dark lord be able to rally against his force? Just how long could they avoid, the inevitable?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for Lena Snape and credit to Krystal Wood-Snape and Dravin Black. Everything in this story is fiction, and I'm keeping this as true to the work as J.K Rowling, as physically possible, while creating my own scenario, inside of the Slytherin house, and lifestyle. Hopefully, my initial story will come out as good as my idea… haha. Just to state, this has little to do with the actual events in the stories, though - you'll notice some authentic quotes. **Note: **In this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Draco AND Lena respectively, two of the biggest antagonists you've ever seen. Let's see if I succeed. Also, aside from the obvious, this has nothing to do with "Heir Of Snape". So don't assume things because you've read "H.o.S" to the point it went.

* * *

**Chapter One: In Memories, It Begins**

* * *

One such day for Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, they'd never forget - was the time of the winter solace. December 21rst. The birth of their first child, their only child as it would come to be, was one of the happier moments the couple shared. Their relationship at first, was based on power -- since their days in school, that's all Lucius desired. Narcissa Black, just wanted Lucius to love her. Since they went to school together, she had found her heart yearning for him, and just wanted him to show her the same affection she showed him. After their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a few years removed, her wishes came true, and Lucius asked Narcissa to be his wife.

The two married, and she married right into the world of dark that Lucius found so comfortable. Into a world of corruption, denial, betrayal, a world - of darkness. Lucius was in high rank with the Dark Lord, Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named. Narcissa just cared that she finally had Lucius, she only cared to the point that she did whatever Lucius asked of her within the order. One person that Narcissa was so familiar with within the order, was the wife of Severus Snape. It was a girl that was in their same year at school, and a girl that Narcissa went so far as to call her friend. Krystal Wood.

Krystal was born into a family of Gryffindor spirits. A long line of attendants of Hogwarts School, who resided in the house of courage, and bravery, of maroon and gold. She was the only Wood to recent memory or family history, to ever be sorted into a separate house than Gryffindor. She was sorted into Slytherin, where she initially met Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus. Though, everyone picked on and insulted Severus, she cared for him. Despite his arguments to her advances, saying 'she deserved better than Snivelus', Krystal never gave up.

Krystal's brother, Nero Wood, who was her twin - was sorted into Gryffindor. He was an instigator along with the Marauder Clan (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew) that would play horrible tricks on Severus, and insult him almost on a daily bases. This made things very unbearable in the Wood household over vacations, such to the point, Krystal found herself spending time with Narcissa over various portions of the breaks. Narcissa's cousin, Sirius Black, made mild advances toward Miss Wood while she stayed with Narcissa, to which, Krystal ignored to the best of her ability.

While shopping for school, heading into their 7th year at Hogwarts, Narcissa and Krystal were spending time in Diagon Alley. Running in to two people they would have never expected to, was Lucius and Severus - to which they took time to talk. But the same time, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Nero Wood were there, doing what they did best. Causing mayhem.

"Well well well," Nero said with an amused smile, as Krystal stepped behind Severus. "I never would have expected to run into the infamous _Snivelus_ and the mean bitch posse."

"Shut up, Nero!" Krystal snapped at her brother, which caused Sirius to look a little inquired.

"It makes a man think," Sirius said with an charming smile, as he glanced from Narcissa, to Krystal. "You, uh - kiss your mum with that mouth, doll face?"

"Shove off, Sirius." Narcissa said with an annoyed glare. "She doesn't need your, attempt at attractive. Nor your filthy advances." She glanced toward Krystal, Severus, and Lucius. "Can we just, go?"

"And leave the party? Wow, you're no fun." James said, as Lucius himself stepped forward, looking at James with a furious scowl.

"Why don't you do something entertaining, Potter. Like all go play with that filthy little half-breed your 'friend' Sirius calls a girlfriend…"

James and Nero had to hold Sirius back, as the short tempered Black was ready to lunge at Malfoy for his cheek. The female in which Lucius spoke so cruelly of, was a former friend of his, a Ravenclaw, named Mia Carmola - the girlfriend of Sirius Black. Lucius smirked smugly, as Severus was trying to hide a smile, and Narcissa just grinned deviously as she stood behind Lucius.

"It's almost criminal that you'd stoop yourself so low, to befriend, and take to bed a piece of garbage like her, Sirius. You besmirch the name Black, that my dear Narcissa holds in such high regard…"

"If you don't shut up, Malfoy…" Sirius said, his formerly jubilant mood absolutely ruined, as James whispered something in his friend's ear.

"He wants you angry, don't give him the satisfaction…"

"But it's Mia." Sirius said, sneering at James. "You don't get it, do you?"

"I do…" James said with a sigh, shaking his head. "Look at me with Lily…"

"Yes, let's just all LOOK at you with your beloved mudblood…" Lucius quipped with an eye roll, as Krystal and Narcissa both giggled, whispering words of praise to the blonde Slytherin prince. "I'd rather not…"

"Eat your words, James…" Sirius said, as he took an angered breath, glancing toward Narcissa, who seemed absolutely enthralled by Malfoy. "Find this whole lot funny, do you?"

"For once, _dear cousin_, you're right about something." Narcissa said with a smirk, as she crossed her arms against her chest. "You act as if I wouldn't be. I can't stand you, and I can't stand your little peons you call friends…"

"Just like I equally can't stand you," Krystal said, in direction of Nero - who just rolled his eyes.

"Which is why they've found their nitch with us." Lucius said coolly, as he put his arm around Narcissa, and looked toward Severus. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Severus said shortly, as he extended his hand to Krystal. "Care to join me?" He barely was able to finish his question, before the enthusiastic Wood grabbed his hand, nodding her head.

"Of course. Let's go. These, 'gentlemen', aren't worth our time."

"Use that term loosely, dear." Lucius said, as he lead Narcissa past, intentionally brushing his shoulder against James and Sirius as he walked between them, scoffing as he glanced back at them. "See you losers at school…"

That was the summer, the end of rather, that Krystal and Severus began seeing each other. As stated, it wasn't for a few years after they left school, that Narcissa and Lucius became engaged to be married. When Severus and Krystal got together that summer, they went through 7th year as a couple, not letting anyone destroy their new found love. They went through the daily comments tossed out by James, Sirius, and even her own brother, but she was teaching Severus to stand up for himself against the Marauders, and against her brother.

Severus and Krystal married a couple years earlier than Lucius and Narcissa. They weren't even two years removed from school, when Severus married her. Things changed for him once within the order - but changed further when he became the potions master at Hogwarts, the one place where he was tortured throughout his childhood. Becoming head of Slytherin house was something Severus was proud of, it gave him a sense of responsibility - and even more so - a sense of power within the institution of his humiliation.

Years past, and Narcissa and Krystal found themselves meeting up on numerous occasions. Shopping, dinning with mutual friends, events, everywhere. With Narcissa playing the perfect 'dime piece wife' of Lucius, and Krystal content with the life her and Severus were creating, both seemed to be happy in their choosing. Both were pretty well off, as well. Severus and Lucius were both into money, because of their loyal services to the dark lord, and family hand down, as well. Snape was also working feverishly for his keeping - which would eventually prove fruitful for the devious Slytherin head of house.

It was at a particular event in the summer of Narcissa finding out of her pregnancy with Lucius' child. She was excited, more than usual when she talked with Krystal, but Krystal was in the same delighted attitude. Both men knew of what made their wives the happiest, and for once in what may have seemed - his entire life - Lucius was happy. Severus had a smile that just wouldn't leave his crescent moon curved lips, and his dark eyes seemed to be like stars against velvet twilight. He was over-the-moon pleased.

"Narcissa, you're never going to be believe it," Krystal said surely, as the two women talked amongst themselves at a banquet, packed with other high priority, highly known witches and wizards. "It's what I've always dreamed of…"

"I have news for you as well," Narcissa told her friend with a smile. "You go first…"

"What is Krystal so giddy for?" Lucius asked Severus off to the side, looking almost confused. "I've never seen her so…"

"So happy," Severus said with a smile, as he watched his wife. "She's absolutely glowing, isn't she Lucius?"

"It's, almost sickening, my friend…" Lucius said with a soft laugh, which caused Severus to laugh quietly the same. "But Narcissa is quite pleased, as well. Her and I have had some news of late."

"Wonderful I imagined, yes?" Severus questioned, as Lucius told him quietly. If his eyes could have got any larger at any given point, poor Severus would have been picking them off the floor. "Are you certain?"

"Incredibly," Lucius said, as he looked taken aback by the reaction. "What's the matter with you?"

"Narcissa, I'm pregnant!" Krystal exclaimed cheerfully, as Narcissa had almost the same reaction as Severus. Krystal's eyes were still lit like a Christmas tree, as she looked confused. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I am, too!" Narcissa said, as both women just shrieked. They embraced in a hug, as Lucius looked stunned.

"It's - surreal…"

"It's improbable." Severus said, before glancing at Lucius. "It can't be coincidence… all this time, and now? You don't think…"

"Voldemort has nothing to do with this," Lucius said, "I'm sure of it…"

"I am hoping you're right, Lucius." Severus replied, as he watched the two happy women continue their mild mannered celebration. "I really hope you're right…"

On January 2nd, Severus and Krystal gave birth to a little girl. Deciding with the name, they gave her Lena. Just literally days previously, December 21rst, is when Draco was born to the Malfoy's. It was at a later meeting of Voldemort's order, that the dark lord made recognition to the births. The words that were spoken at that meeting, brought to the attention of the new father's, that their lord and keeper was in fact - partially responsible for their coincidental joyous event respectively. With Voldemort, everything happened for a reason, he always had means behind the actions. This would be no different.

It was later the same year, that Voldemort met his match. After murdering James and Lily Potter, the Dark Lord was all but executed himself, by the most unlikely a source. An infant child, with shimmering green eyes, named Harry Potter. The son of Lily and James. With the love his mother possessed, that saved the child's life, Voldemort was destroyed, and his order almost fell to pieces. It was Lucius who helped pick up the pieces, but Severus distanced himself ever-so-slightly from the order, to take care of his daughter.

The children were growing up so quickly, and by the time she was four, Lena knew what was ahead of her. She knew she was a witch, just like she knew her father taught classes at a school called Hogwarts. She dreamt of going to that school, to see her father teach, and learn from him, but he taught her in potions, perfecting her craft from the get go. On the Malfoy side, Draco was taking under his father's consideration, learning from him about the family. About the dark lord, about the dark arts.

At 10, before starting school for the first time, the father's met at a pub near Knockturn Alley. One place they wouldn't have been expected to be at that given time. They had to think of _something_ to prevent their children from meeting. And if they both attended the same school, it was inevitable they'd meet. Not knowing the exact make up, or design of Voldemort's plan, both Lucius and Severus were unsure of what to do. Something was in fact figured, though. An understanding between the two, that their wives would never have to know of. It was the one secret Severus was willing to keep from Krystal, even after being married for so long. He honored his vows to her, however, this was the safety of his daughter he had to worry about, as well. Lucius was looking out for Draco, knowing one day, he would be the one to carry on the Malfoy name, and continue the legacy of one of the most famous names in the wizarding world.

"They can't both go to Hogwarts," Lucius said - as Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"No, they can't." He said, "I do however know, Lena has shown some serious interest in Beauxbaton's Academy…"

"A decent choice," Lucius replied. "Draco has shown such a keen interest in Durmstrang, but Narcissa is strongly against it. She can't bare to have him so far from home."

"Should Lena just go to Beauxbaton's, and Draco to Hogwarts?"

"That may rest Narcissa's heart an ease," Lucius said. "It's almost, annoying, how that bloody woman is so attached to Draco. I myself am, but I do care about his education. Durmstrang is exceptional."

"I agree," Severus said, as Lucius smirked.

"We know Hogwarts has but one decent professor, in the entire lot."

"You surely must mean Minerva," Severus retorted of Professor McGonagall - Transfiguration Professor and the head of Gryffindor house, before both gentlemen shared a chuckle. "But I think it's settled. Lena will enjoy the news that she gets to go to Beauxbaton's."

"And I can only imagine what Draco will have to say when I tell him the, wonderful, news about Hogwarts." Lucius said, as Severus nodded to himself.

"Madam Maxime is will be thrilled to know of Lena's interest to go to Beauxbaton's."

The 11th birthdays came and past, and it was time for both to start school. Lena was absolutely thrilled to hear of the news she was allowed to go to Beauxbaton's, but naturally asked why she couldn't attend Hogwarts with him, meaning her father. Severus had to tell her, the other students may have shown jealousy, and assumed he would favor her because of her being his daughter. She seemed to understand well enough, and went back to joy of starting at Beauxbaton's. Another reason, was rumor had it, Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

Draco received the word of having to attend Hogwarts, and logically, the Prince of the Malfoy family was irate. He argued about wanting to attend Durmstrang, but finally caved - and accepted regardless, he was going to Hogwarts. Lucius felt fulfilled that he was able to sway the lad, and it made things easier to keep his child separated from his long time friend Severus' daughter. Until they knew what Voldemort's design was, they couldn't risk anything -- and with Voldemort being 11 years removed from his grave power, they were in a bind. Was it possible for them to keep the children separated in a world like the wizarding world? Time would tell.

Lena was brought school shopping the first time, by her mother Krystal, and her cousin on her mother's side, her Uncle Nero's son Oliver. (His parents Nero and Katherine both despised Krystal and the Snape's but never denied Oliver a chance to get to know them.) Oliver knew all about shopping for school, as he was going into his third year at Hogwarts. At the same time, Draco was with his father in Knockturn Alley, shopping for a few items that were needed for the family's manor. Draco boredly looked around the shops, as he trailed along with his father, before going to purchase his school supplies for Hogwarts. He always waited just outside, it's where he felt most comfortable, and also -- wasn't yelled at for touching anything. He always had the bad habit of what his father called 'fingeritious'.

They nearly came to meeting that day, as Draco wandered out of Knockturn Alley, as Lena, Krystal, and Oliver walked into Flourish and Blotts. Malfoy noticed Wood, and the Gryffindor cloak, and sneered, pressing his back against the wall with a scowl on his face, his arms crossed. Lena had entered the shop before Oliver and her mother, the first of a long line of close calls in Diagon Alley that day. They nearly ran into each other at the Quidditch shop, as Oliver had to go in for a few supplies for the year. Draco was examining brooms at the same time, while Lena stood near the door, her arms crossed, as she stood wearing a regular black cloak, no house crest. Draco had in fact looked at her, and an inquiring look crossed his face. It was almost like he was going to walk over, but a familiar feeling of a large hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up quickly, and there stood his father Lucius Malfoy.

"Is something the matter, father?" Draco asked, a little confused, to the manner of his father grabbing him. Lucius just shook his head.

"You're straying, _again_…" Lucius said. "We don't have much time to get all of your things before your mother gets back from shopping in Paris." he said with a perceptible cringe. "Keep close, so you don't get lost."

"I've been here before," Draco said dryly. "How could I get lost?"

"It's possible." Lucius said, as he glanced off to the side, noticing Krystal leaving the shop with Oliver and Lena. "Just, stay close, alright? We need to finish things up as soon as possible."

"Father?" Draco asked, as Lucius looked down at him. "Who was that girl?"

"Who?" Lucius played off as if he didn't notice, as Draco looked at his father, as if he were insane.

"The girl you were just bloody looking at," Draco retorted, "I'm not blind…"

"Mind your attitude, Draco." Lucius said harshly, as Draco looked down.

"I'm sorry, father…"

"She's a Beauxbaton's student. It's none of your concern." Lucius said, as Draco gave an understanding nod. Lucius sighed under his breath.

By the end of the trip to Diagon Alley, Lucius was sweating bullets. He was going to have to find a way to get Severus to inform him of their trips to Diagon Alley, so he could make sure Draco _wasn't_ there. It was for their own good. They'd thank their parents later in life, if they could manage to pull it off. But with close call after close call, wasn't it just a matter of time before the parents weren't watching, and one of them spoke? Maybe -- or maybe Severus and Lucius could contain and conquer the impossible.

As the students loaded onto the trains for the long trip to Hogwarts, Lucius went back to the Malfoy Manor. As he walked in, Narcissa was right there to ask how everything went. Giving her short explanation, 'fine', he walked into this study, pulling out a sheet of parchment paper. Grabbing a quill from his desk and ink jar, he decided to send a letter to Severus at Hogwarts, as he was already there. It was a quick note, so it would get there before the students arrived, and Draco was sorted into Slytherin. It had to be that way, anyway.

_Severus, _

The almost unfortunate happened today. Lena and Draco were literally, just moments away from meeting. She was of course, with Krystal and her nephew, and Draco naturally was wandering. He inquired as to her name, and I had to tell him she was nobody. Forgive me, dear friend, but you know the condition of our absolute confidentiality. When I come to Hogwarts for a visit, you and I need to have a much required talk. We need to figure a way out to go to Diagon Alley with Draco and Lena, without drawing too much attention.

The attention in which I speak, is the children seeing each other. Call me paranoid, but it's rather to be safe than sorry is it not? We'll concoct a schedule in meeting. It's the only way. Speak to you soon, Severus. Until then, take good care of my son, he needs the guidance of a smart man while out of my supervision. You can show him the right ways. Give the lad some character, and teach him the ways of the Slytherin house that I have not yet covered. I trust in you.

-Lucius

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter One is fin, and chapter two is right on the way. -M.S 


	2. The Future Of Becoming Part One

**TITLE: Dangerous Liaison**  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Suspense  
**RATING: **PG-13 to R. There's some swearing, some trickery, some sexual content.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.  
**CAST: **Lena Snape OC, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape OC, Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black OC, Angel Raye (Malfoy) OC, Dravin Black OC, to name a few for now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for Lena Snape and credit to Krystal Wood-Snape and Dravin Black. Everything in this story is fiction, and I'm keeping this as true to the work as J.K Rowling, as physically possible, while creating my own scenario, inside of the Slytherin house, and lifestyle. Hopefully, my initial story will come out as good as my idea… haha. Just to state, this has little to do with the actual events in the stories, though - you'll notice some authentic quotes. **Note: **In this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Draco AND Lena respectively, two of the biggest antagonists you've ever seen. Let's see if I succeed. Also, aside from the obvious, this has nothing to do with "Heir Of Snape". So don't assume things because you've read "H.o.S" to the point it went.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Future Of Becoming Part One  
****Year One At Hogwarts**

* * *

On the train, that chugged along the tracks toward Hogwarts Station, Draco slouched in his seat, as he sat in a cabin with Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. He hadn't spoke yet, he had no reason to. There had been rumor since the moment a certain bushy-haired snob, named Hermione Granger, had went around the train, that the unfathomable Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. Did he care? Did he want to know? No. The only reason he was going to find out, was maybe he could find a way to sway the git to the right side of things. Then again, he did figure if anyone could do it, it would be him.

As the trains unloaded, and the first year students were escorted by a rather 'unflattering looking oaf' named Rubeus Hagrid, lead the students to the boats, that would take them across the lake to the castle. While the second through seventh year students took carriages to the castle, to prepare for the sorting ceremony. Oliver Wood was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking to Lee Jordan when someone tried to get his attention. It was a Slytherin boy, with platinum blonde hair, but Oliver didn't look too distant from him. Or rude toward him. Oliver just smiled, as the blonde tossed something to him. It was a small ball of paper, that Oliver opened and read.

_Wood;_

_Do you want to practice this weekend together? I need to get my stuff in order for this year's Quidditch, and I know you're a damned good player. I don't mind practicing with Flint, but he's too domineering and self-righteous. You're down to earth, man. I respect that. Let me know either way._

_-D. Black_

Oliver looked back over his shoulder, and gave the blonde a nod and smile. With a thumbs up, the blonde smiled back , mouthing 'thanks' to Oliver. Various other things were going on in the Great Hall as they were preparing for the first year students, but as they were all gathered in the Great Hall - the first year students were gathered in the hallway outside of it. Draco was the most noticeable with his platinum locks, pale features, and sadistic smirk as he leaned against the stair railing.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train," He spoke up - loud enough for all of the students surrounding to hear. "Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts."

There was a long moment of murmuring amongst the students, as Harry stood with a red head, looking down a bit, diverting his eyes from making contact with anyone else's but the red head. Draco sauntered over toward where Harry stood, and that caused Harry to look up. Draco gestured off toward where he was standing, where Goyle and Crabbe stood in his wake.

"That, is Vincent Crabbe. The other, Gregory Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The redhead snickered deviously under his breath when Draco spoke his name, and with a sharp glare from his dark gray eyes, Draco examined the red head. "Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down-robe? You must be a Weasley…" he sneered, before looking back at Harry. "You're going to find out one way or another, that some wizarding families are BETTER… than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the _wrong_ type." He glanced toward the Weasley, named Ron - with a sneer, before looking back at Harry. "I can help you there." Draco slowly extended his hand toward Harry, which Harry literally snubbed.

"I think I can tell the wrong type for myself, thanks…" Harry said coolly, which infuriated Draco.

The blonde instigator was tapped on the shoulder by an elder witch in green and black velvet felt robes, and he walked back to where Crabbe and Goyle were shocked by what Harry had said to Draco's face. Draco whispered quietly to his 'friends', about how Potter was going to regret embarrassing him, as the elder witch spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In just a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you do - you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin…" She explained, as Draco nodded toward Crabbe and Goyle with a smirk, as the elder witch continued. "While you're at Hogwarts, your house - will be like your family. In your triumphs, you will gain house points. Break the rules, and you will lose house points." She continued, before glancing back toward the Great Hall. Looking back to the first year students in front of her, she gave a small smile. "We will be ready for you momentarily."

She walked back toward the Great Hall, as a blonde girl walked up behind Draco, after pushing her way through a group of students, another blonde girl trailing closely behind her. He just looked at the girl, not sure whether to smirk - or remain in the bitter mood he was in. The girl glanced toward Goyle and Crabbe, motioning for them to move back as her and the other girl took position around Draco.

"So," she said, smirking to herself. "You must be **really** angry."

"Sod off, Angel." He said, as she laughed softly, trying to hide it.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Malfoy. It's not the end of the world. So someone _finally_ stood up to you."

"If my parents didn't love you so much, Raye, I'd probably smack the smile off your smug face," Draco said, an annoyed tone to his voice as Angel dropped her smile.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize you were in such a bad mood…"

"I just had some scarred - freak - embarrass me in front of our entire CLASS…" Draco hissed at her, as he gestured for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. The elder witch had just returned.

"We're ready for you now."

The elder witch, Professor McGonagall - the Transfiguration Professor and head of Gryffindor house lead the students into the Great Hall. All of the second through seventh year students turned their attention toward the oncoming hoard of students, as one particular, the blonde Slytherin, rolled his eyes upon seeing Draco. Draco just sneered at him, as the blonde who was with Angel, and herself looked confused. They were walking directly behind Draco when he was explaining to Crabbe and Goyle who the boy was.

"That, arrogant little git, is my 'cousin', Dravin Black. My mum Narcissa's side. His mother, last I heard, is a bloody professor here. Apparently they really _will_ hire anybody." He said with a glare. "My father has told me **plenty** about Mia Carmola-Black, and if I have to say 'Mrs. Black' once this year, I'm going to bloody flip…"

"What does she teach?" Goyle asked, as Draco shrugged to himself.

"I couldn't care less, but I'll tell you this - Goyle, I won't be in that class if I can help it. Anybody who would give birth and create such a lunatic as Dravin, can't be much. The poor little sod couldn't even start school at the right time because he was a troublesome, ungrateful bastard." Draco vented, as the sorting ceremony was about to begin. He whispered. "I know this much, however -" he said, smirking. "He's supposed to be a third year, but started last year, so he's only a second. There's going to be somebody new in Slytherin who is apt to take over, I wager."

Crabbe and Goyle both snickered as Malfoy just smirked darkly. The sorting ceremony began, and the first up - was that annoying brat from the train, Hermione Granger. She was sorted straight into Gryffindor, which apparently was something she was pleased with. She clapped her hands with a smile and walked all the way over to the Gryffindor Table, sitting besides Percy Weasley. A girl named Susan Bones was next, and she was sorted swiftly into Hufflepuff. Then…

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, as he walked up to the stool at the front of the hall.

He sat down, a smirk on his face as his attention was centered on Crabbe and Goyle. They both grinned to themselves as McGonagall lowered the hat toward his head. It didn't even touch his head fully before it bellowed something he was all too familiar with, and definitely expecting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He just smiled smugly to himself as he started toward the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch team captain. Others were sorted as well - Ron Weasley, right into the house where the rest of his batch of siblings had been sorted. Gryffindor. Then came Harry Potter. He was there for a while, as Draco watched. Draco was hoping beyond hope that the name of Slytherin, and great legacy wouldn't be further besmirched by having an egomaniac like Harry Potter in the house. It was already ruined in Draco's eyes, by his cousin Dravin.

"Better be…Gryffindor!"

The hat finally yelled, as Draco exhaled a sigh of relief. It made him feel a little better to know he wouldn't have to worry about 'scar head' in **his** house. Others were sorted after that, including Angel Raye, a long time friend of his due to his family's connection with her father Christian Raye. Him and Lucius were close. Severus was also pleased about her placement, as he too was friends with Christian. It went back to their days in the Union of Voldemort.

Also sorted into Slytherin, naturally, was Crabbe and Goyle, along with Angel's friend, the other blonde. Her name, Annabella Cooper, although she preferred just Anna. That night they spent the first evening in the castle getting used to the Slytherin Common Room and dorms. It was everything Draco had thought it would be, and then some. It was dark, it was underwater, and it was just a taste of home, honestly. He sat down on one of the black leather sofas, and put his feet up on the coffee table, while Crabbe and Goyle sat down as well.

"I figured it would be a lot worse off, to tell you the truth." He said, smirking wickedly as he glanced around. "It's not so bad. I could get used to running the place."

Draco was relaxed when Angel and Annabella walked into the common room. Angel noticed how comfortable Draco seemed, and she rolled her eyes with a smile. She whispered something to Annabella, something along the lines of 'The Prince Has Come Home' which had Annabella giggling. Draco heard the giggling, and glanced up behind him, noticing the girls. He looked back toward the fireplace without a word, as Angel walked up to the back of the sofa, putting her hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Still mad at me?"

"Shove off…" was Draco's reply.

"Look. I said I was sorry. You don't have to be such a stubborn git about things." She said in her own defense. "So what? The prodigal son has returned, who really gives a damn?"

"I sure as hell **don't**," Draco said in exasperated fashion. Angel looked at him, pouting quietly. Draco just scoffed. "You look like a fool. Stop it."

"How can you be mad at me? I thought you loved me…"

"Shut…up." Draco snapped, as Angel tried to hide a smirk.

"But Draco…"

"Fine, just knock it the hell off!" he shouted, as Angel hugged him tightly with a giggle.

"See? See?! He can't be mad at me!" she said as Crabbe and Goyle were trying to contain their laughter, and Anna was giggling quietly. Draco rolled his eyes, shoving Angel away from him after the hug.

"You're so bloody annoying, it's almost unbearable…"

The year was filled with trials and tribulation for Draco. He had to play second to Harry Potter, who made it onto the Gryffindor house Quidditch team from their first flying lesson. All Draco wanted was for Potter to get in trouble, but did it happen? No. He was rewarded for his 'misconduct'. Despite that, though, Marcus Flint gave Draco a few pointers, and a heads up. It was after Gryffindor won their match against Slytherin, that Marcus pulled Draco aside. Draco was with Crabbe, Goyle, and Angel after the match, grumbling something about how 'St. Potter would get his'.

"I need to talk to you, now." Marcus said, as Draco looked at him - an almost confused look on his face. "It's about next year."

"What about it?" Draco asked, as Marcus glanced around, making sure nobody was listening, or watching.

"Higgs is leaving Hogwarts," Marcus told him, in reference to Terrance Higgs, the current Slytherin seeker.

"What's that to me?" Malfoy asked, rolling his eyes. "I can't rightfully do anything about that now can I, Flint?"

"I want you to be the seeker next year." Marcus answered, as Draco looked at him skeptically. "It's in your nature, isn't it?"

"Well," Draco responded slowly, adjusting his gloves. "I've been known to catch a snitch or two in my time."

"You sound like an elder man, Malfoy." Marcus joked with a smirk, "But I promise you this, there will be no try outs, or any trouble. I'm giving you this, just say yes or no."

"You know what? You've got it." Draco said, "I would love to show that dumb bloke Potter what a real seeker can do."

"Brilliant." Marcus said with a grin. "This is going to be a strong alliance, you and I have." Draco just smiled.

"You can count on it…"

What Draco didn't realize at the time, was his cousin, Dravin Black, was also on the Quidditch team. He was a Slytherin beater since his first year, just one term before, but his best confidant was Graham Montague, a Slytherin chaser. Graham was Dravin's best friend in Slytherin, perhaps one of the only people he got on with willingly, and respectively. Marcus had also failed to tell him, but at the Quidditch meeting that night, honoring the departure of Terrance Higgs from the team, it was announced.

"Who let parasite in here?" Dravin Black whispered to Graham Montague, who just looked a little confused as to why Draco Malfoy was there.

"What's the big deal, Flint? Why do we all have to be here?"

"Shush up, Montague." Marcus said, as he gestured toward Higgs. "As you're all aware, Terrance has decided he's leaving Hogwarts, therefore, leaving our Quidditch family. I speak on behalf of all of the team when I say the best of luck to you, mate."

"Thank you guys." Terrance said with a smile.

"But there comes to bringing up of a new seeker." Marcus went on to explain, as Draco stepped forward with a smug look on his face. "I introduce you all, to Draco Malfoy. A first year, who will take up his position at the start of next term."

"Bloody brilliant, if I do say." Adrian Pucey with a smile, as Dravin and Graham just took a moment to look at each other.

"What do you think, Dravin? Graham?" Marcus inquired, as Graham just shrugged.

"Whatever works." He replied, as Dravin just smirked at Draco.

"Welcome to the team, _kiddo_." He said sarcastically, as Draco just glared in response.

"WELL then," Marcus adjusted the collar of his Quidditch top, "I'm glad we're all **friends** here, and all."

"Oh yeah, it's all peachy keen - Marcus." Dravin said, as he slowly stood up. "Can I be excused? I have an Ancient Runes report due tomorrow."

"Of course, go ahead. You're all excused."

Dravin nodded as he jogged to the boys dormitories, where he shared with Graham, Marcus, Adrian, and Miles Bletchley -- it was like the entire Quidditch team save for 3, was in one room. They had many late night chatters about the sport, and of course - in following professional Quidditch. Dravin's aspiration was to play professionally for the Moutahora Macaws in New Zealand. He had always loved the country. But he had a second choice, the Falmouth Falcons. He sat down heavily on his bed, before laying back, staring up at the ceiling. As he laid there, Graham walked in slowly, sitting at the end of Dravin's bed.

"Can I ask you a question, DC?" Graham asked, as Dravin slowly looked up at him.

"What's that, Monty?"

"What's your relationship with Draco again?" He asked, as Dravin groaned quietly, "All I have picked up on, is you really already hate the kid. What has he done?"

"You want to know?" Dravin inquired, sitting back up. Graham looked a little taken aback by his swift actions, as Dravin went on to explain. "We're related, my father's side. Draco's mother is Narcissa Black, my father's cousin. That makes that little snobbish prat my cousin. I'll deny it any chance I get, too. I heard the little prick was going to Durmstrang…" Dravin sighed, "I really wish he did. Serves his black little heart just wonderful…"

"I guess the best thing that's going to be done is ignore him," Graham said, "There's nothing else that can be done is there?"

"No, especially with my mother working here. I'm stuck here, so another school is completely out of the question." Dravin sighed as he laid back down, putting his arm over his eyes. "I should really stop caring, or letting him bother me, but since that little ingrate was born - shit got real bad for my family." He said, before correcting himself. "I'm not saying he's like, the antichrist or anything, causing mass chaos and yada whatever no matter where he goes, but he's definitely a problem. Because it was after that everything went downhill. That jerk off Peter Pettigrew faked his death, my father was put in Azkaban…and my life was taken away from me…"

"You're still saying your father is innocent?" Graham asked, as Dravin looked up quickly, looking shocked that he'd be questioned. Graham raised his hands. "I'm just saying, Mr. Pettigrew, and 12 muggles…Dravin…" Dravin flashed a glare at him.

"I thought I told you never to bring that up!" He snapped at Graham. "You wouldn't fucking understand would you? Your life is PERFECT…neither of your parents were wrongly accused and thrown into Azkaban to DIE…" Dravin stood up, looking at Graham seriously. "Mark my words, the Malfoy's may find it funny that my father is stuck there, and that ungrateful whore of a mother of Draco's finds it side splitting hilarious, but when he gets out… I hope he does kill somebody… so they can have a reason to lock him up. He's innocent, and when it's proven, you can guarantee, I'm going to shove the truth so far down the Malfoy family's throat, they're going to be choking on it…"

He shoved his way past Montague, who just sighed, sitting on Dravin's bed. Dravin stormed out of the dormitory, heading out of the common room. As he left, Draco - who was sitting on one of the sofas, conversating with Crabbe and Goyle, chuckled darkly to himself.

"What crawled up his arse and croaked?" He snickered, "He must have broken a nail, the priss…"

Crabbe and Goyle naturally found it humorous, as Draco just continued to smirk. Graham ran out into the common room not long after Dravin had stormed out, and he cursed quietly to himself when he didn't see Dravin there. Draco raised an inquired eyebrow, as he casually glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Montague for a facial expression -- or any type of emotion. He had a look of guilt, maybe he felt bad about something? Draco smiled to himself as he glanced back toward the fire.

"Or maybe he got into a fight with _his lover_," Draco muttered sarcastically to his two followers, who just laughed under their breaths harder. "Oh woe…oh woe…"

Draco spent many days harassing his cousin to Crabbe and Goyle. It was in his nature. After all, it wasn't as if Draco **wanted** to be related to him - he blamed his mother's side. A long line of death eaters and good people (in Draco's opinion) but as with every family, save for the Malfoy family, there was a bad apple. Dravin's father, was the bad apple of the Black's of old, and now, Dravin was the rotten apple of the contemporary.

The school year was winding down, and over all, there was excitement and happiness throughout the castle. Finals were approaching additionally, so there was also worry, as well as apprehension. The students had heard end of the year exams were terrible at Hogwarts, more over than the other wizarding schools around. Did Draco or his housemates seem to mind? Not in the least. Professor Snape's exam was something Draco was looking forward to. After all, during that year, Snape had taken Draco under his wing, and guided the boy to almost exception in Hogwarts. Save for one issue of detention Malfoy had to serve, for spying and getting Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in trouble. It was worth it.

Before finals were set to begin in June, Draco was called into Professor Snape's office at the winding down of an afternoon class. The other students, Angel included, talked amongst themselves. Hermione had hoped Draco was in trouble - naturally, as he was always so mean to her and her friends. When he walked into Professor Snape's office, he had in fact - thought he was in trouble. But as Snape sat down at his desk, a smirk crossed the professor's face, which set Draco at ease a tad.

"Is everything alright, Professor?" Draco asked, as Severus motioned for the boy to take a seat. He did, as Snape slowly smiled.

"Everything is quite alright." He said surely, "I just thought you'd like a head's up of what is going on for finals." When Draco looked confused, Severus smirked. "It's been quite the year for all of us, Draco. Especially with our new little celebrity, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's mention, as Severus put his hands down on his desk. "Your father wrote me, and asked that I keep an eye out for you. I told him, I would keep two - whenever I had a chance."

"May I inquire as to why you care, sir?" Draco asked, "I mean, I don't mind as you know. It's just no other professor at this school seems to care because I'm a Malfoy."

"Well your father and I go back to our days at Hogwarts, Draco." Severus said, "We both had ups and downs in this school together, it's also where we both met our wives. Where your father met Narcissa, and I met my wife Krystal."

"You're married, sir?" Draco asked, a look of surprise on his face. "I never knew that…"

"Been married many long years, Draco." He said, "Two years removed from this ghastly institute, Krystal and I were married." He explained, a smiling creeping onto the Professor's lips. "But honestly, it's my job to make sure you're well taken care of here. Which is why I'm going to help you out just a tad." Severus finished, as Draco smirked to himself.

"Thank you, Professor. That's awfully generous of you."

"Think nothing of it, my boy. Think nothing of it."

Professor Snape made a meeting with Draco for later that night in the dungeons, when nobody would suspect a thing. When Draco ventured back out into the classroom, the smug smirk on his face proved that he hadn't gotten in trouble, which was much to the dismay of Ms. Granger. She wanted nothing more than that arrogant prat to get in trouble, but then again - it _was_ Professor Snape. He'd never get Malfoy in trouble. It was a lost cause.

After the 'head's up' from Professor Snape, Draco did well on his finals. He passed all with flying colors, save for Transfiguration. He barely passed that one. As **if** he cared. He hated that class almost as much as he hated the 'hag' teaching it. The day Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley became school celebrities over the whole Professor Quirrell 'thing', Draco felt he was going to be physically sick. It was like a bad dream. But the good part was, Harry could have been killed in the lower chambers of the school by the Professor and the dark lord. That would have been some wonderful headlines 'The Boy Who Lived, Couldn't Survive His First Year of Hogwarts'. Ah, so he was wishful… at least it was entertaining to know he was hospitalized.

The final day of school came, and Draco was fixing his trunk, and packing his things to go home. Crabbe and Goyle were doing the same thing, as they were set to ride back to Kings Cross Station together. Draco's father was supposed to pick him up, and after receiving an owl that he would, he smirked to himself. After packing, Draco brought his things out with him, and left them for one of the ushers to take care of. As if he cared. Boarding the train with Crabbe and Goyle, the three found a cabin comfortably, and were off - headed home after their first year of Hogwarts. Not a moment too soon in Draco's opinion, either. It was quite the year...

* * *

**A/N:** Anybody for Chapter Three? -M.S 


	3. The Future Of Becoming Part Two

**TITLE: Dangerous Liaison**  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Suspense  
**RATING: **PG-13 to R. There's some swearing, some trickery, some sexual content.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.  
**CAST: **Lena Snape OC, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape OC, Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black OC, Angel Raye (Malfoy) OC, Dravin Black OC, to name a few for now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for Lena Snape and credit to Krystal Wood-Snape and Dravin Black. Everything in this story is fiction, and I'm keeping this as true to the work as J.K Rowling, as physically possible, while creating my own scenario, inside of the Slytherin house, and lifestyle. Hopefully, my initial story will come out as good as my idea… haha. Just to state, this has little to do with the actual events in the stories, though - you'll notice some authentic quotes. **Note: **In this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Draco AND Lena respectively, two of the biggest antagonists you've ever seen. Let's see if I succeed. Also, aside from the obvious, this has nothing to do with "Heir Of Snape". So don't assume things because you've read "H.o.S" to the point it went.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Future Of Becoming Part Two  
****Year One At Beauxbaton's Academy**

* * *

Bundle of nerves couldn't even describe how 11 year old Lena Snape was. As she walked with the rest of the year one students up the stairs to the front doors of Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic, dressed in the fine silk pale blue robes that the school was known for. She had already met a person on the way there, a girl named Charlize Leoncour, she was a 3rd year student. She gave Lena all the information she needed to get with the first year students, and introduced to the world of Beauxbaton's. As they walked into the school, looking around was almost awe-inspiring. The school was gorgeous. The look of it all, brought a smile to the young raven haired girl, as they got acquainted with the school.

Madam Olympe Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbaton's, introduced herself to the class of newcomers. Her accent was deep rooted French, something Lena found particularly lovely. She always had been in love with the French language, culture, so coming to this school in particular was something she felt as if was out of her not-so-wildest dreams. Madam Maxime was going through the role call, seeing if all the first year students who had been called upon to attend that year.

"Bonjour, class…" Madam Maxime spoke, as she looked over the class. It wasn't obnoxiously big, which was suitable to her taste. "When I call your name, if you would, please say here." The large woman spoke, calling off names. "Jessamine Antoinette?"

"Here, Madam." a pale girl with dark red hair spoke up, as Madam nodded.

"Leverett Baynard?"

"Oui, Madam, I am here." a blonde boy piped out, as Madam continued her list.

It didn't take her too long to go through the list, with only one student missing once she got to the "S" last names. A girl named Beatrice Laramie. Madam said the names of the "S" students, glancing around as they spoke up to put the name with the face.

"Mirabelle Shanton?"

"Oui, Madam. Here." A girl with golden blonde curly hair raised her hand up.

"Wyatt Silvain?"

"Yes, Madam Maxime." A young boy with chestnut brown hair said with a smile.

"Monet Sinclaire"

"Here, Madam." Spoke a young man with hair so blonde, it was almost white, which caught Lena's attention. Until -

"Lena Snape?" Madam Maxime smiled as she said the name, and Lena smiled, raising her hand a bit, confidence whelming over the girl.

"Yes, Madam Maxime, I'm here." Lena said, as Madam Maxime nodded her head softly.

"It is wonderful to see you, Mademoiselle Snape. Tell me, your father is well, non?"

"Oui, Madam Maxime, mon père est bien, merci." _my father is good, thank you,_ as elementary as the sentence was, she at least was getting off to a start. Olympe smiled, nodding her head.

"Très bien, Miss Snape."

Very good indeed. The beginning days of her first year at Beauxbaton's, Lena spent most of her time with Charlize, and a friend of Charlize's named Bernadette Dubois. They were giving Lena all types of hints, and guidance in making a name at Beauxbaton's. They were both ahead of her in years, with Charlize of course being a third year, and Bernadette a fourth year. She didn't associate too much with people her own age at school, which was just how Lena always was. She was too mature, too developed for the 'immaturity' the other first years would have retained. She fit in fine with Charlize, Bernadette, and their group of friends. In no time at all, a large portion of the first year students envied Lena's placement amongst the older students, and that only fueled her already growing ego.

One student who wasn't too fond of Lena in the older 'ranks', was Fleur Delacour. Then again, Fleur had despised Charlize since she had first met the girl. Figuring that Ms. Snape was just like the dark blonde haired beauty named Leoncour, Fleur left well enough alone for the longest time. Although words had been expressed from time to time that year, exchanged glares and dirty looks in the corridors, which only got worse as time progressed with Fleur's then boyfriend, Xavier Varden. It was while Fleur was at Quidditch practice that Charlize and Lena were walking down the corridor, heading toward the main sitting hall, both girl's in conversation.

"I think classes are easy so far," Lena said surely. "I mean, the fact I know potions like the back of my hand means nothing, non?" She asked, already adapting the French accent to her own London accent. Charlize grinned.

"You have a good outlook," She said. "Things do get progressively harder, but I do not doubt you will exceed."

"I plan to do just that, with flying colors."

"Just keep the same track you're on now, and it will all work out."

They turned the corner, and Xavier pushed himself off the staircase in which he was leaning against the railing, just watching. Xavier was a second year student, but the name 'Varden' carried heavily in Beauxbaton's. Much like 'Snape' would have carried at Hogwarts. The fact of the matter was - he was dating Fleur Delacour because of her looks. Did he care about her feelings? No. He was more inclined with this, new girl - who had befriended his older cousin Charlize so easily. Fleur had no idea Charlize and Xavier were related, because it was never talked about.

A couple weeks later, Xavier was walking down the hallway with Charlize, as Lena had went off with Bernadette, to pick out something for the Halloween Ball that was taking place at Beauxbaton's. Both girls had gone to shop with a group of other students accompanied by Madam Maxime, which gave Charlize time to talk to her younger cousin. She was trying to focus on school in the subject but he kept slipping.

"Come on then, tell me of this friend of yours." Xavier said, as Charlize rolled her eyes.

"Why do you not focus on something else, you are after all - romantically inclined with that, Fleur, are you not?" Charlize said, as Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break, Char. We all make mistakes. You think she would date someone younger because of love?"

"I do not think she is capable to love," Charlize said coldly, "Then again, that is just one biased opinion after another from me…"

"My point exactly." Xavier said, as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Your friend, she has a name I would imagine…"

"Her name is Lena Snape, and she is far out of your league." Charlize answered, "You might as well just stick to the Fleur Delacour's of the world, cousin, because Mademoiselle Snape would not stoop to your level." She said, smirking to herself as she looked at him. "I mean, after all, your family's past is too dark - oui?"

"**Nobody** is out of my league," Xavier said, as he leaned closer to Charlize. "You also forget, it's not my family. It's our family." he smirked, as he pulled her hair back over her shoulder. "You also fail to remember… everybody has a few skeletons in their closest, Charlize. That's one thing you should realize especially."

"Shut up, Xavier." Charlize said, looking up at him. "It's not your place to say anything of the sort to me…"

"Ah, but you just leave yourself open like that - Charlize." Xavier said with a small chuckle, "Go ahead, get defensive. You've always been able to dish it more than take it anyway."

Xavier walked away from Charlize, and she just stood there - half stunned. He on the other hand had a smirk on his face, as he started back toward his dormitory. Later that week, Lena and Charlize were spending time in the main sitting hall, doing homework. Of course, they were talking amongst themselves as Fleur Delacour ran into the hall, tears in the blonde girl's eyes. She was crying about something - and Charlize had a small smirk on her face. Lena actually smiled.

"La Princesse de Gelée a des émotions? Qui a su?" Lena chortled of Fleur, (_Rough translation: "The Ice Princess Has Emotions? Who knew?")_ as Charlize laughed to herself.

"I did not…" Charlize said, glancing back toward where Fleur sat down with a friend of hers, and the other girl put her arms around Fleur in a comforting hug. Together, Charlize and Lena giggled.

"Aww…how sweet" the two said together, before they both began laughing once again.

It was later found out, that Fleur and Xavier broke up, and he exposed how he just used Fleur to annoy his cousin. Charlize Leoncour. Fleur was simply heartbroken. She couldn't believe she was so naïve to trust Varden, but she wasn't the first girl to make that mistake. Not at all. Many girls fell into Xavier's charms, only to be knocked down. Lena and Charlize both found the entire situation with Fleur entertaining, especially how it was just two days before Halloween, so that left the beautiful Ms. Delacour running solo after buying the perfect robes to impress her younger boyfriend. Sad, sad case.

Halloween morning, it was a time of excitement in Beauxbaton's. On top of being Bernadette's birthday, it was the only holiday besides Christmas and her own birthday that Lena found important. Early that day at breakfast, Bernadette was serenaded by "Happy Birthday" by Lena, Charlize, and their entire group of friends - which had the blushing brunette teen witch all in smiles. She had just turned 15. There were no classes that day, for the simple fact of the festivities that night that were taking place at the school. At Beauxbaton's they went all out for Halloween, including a wizard's carnival on the Quidditch pitch. Of course, there was the Halloween ball later that night.

During the carnival, Lena walked around arm in arm with Bernadette and Charlize, as they enjoyed the day. It was mild out with blue skies and sunshine - ideal for such an occasion. They enjoyed all the enchanted cotton candy, sparkling rainbow pops, and pop they could stand. Fleur spent the entire day, on the ferris wheel, by herself with but one of her dear friends. That was it. Naturally, Lena, Bernadette, and Charlize found it humorous. What made it even worse, is when the three girls were joined by the curly blonde haired, ice blue eyed Xavier Varden. Fleur saw him, and the young girl immediately broke into tears, leaning her head against her friend.

"Xavier, how could you hurt the girl so badly?" Charlize asked, tisking quietly at her cousin in mocking fashion. "I mean, it's almost _unbearable_ to watch the little **chienne **blubber over you."

"Funny you should throw out the term 'bitch' in that sentence, Charlize." Xavier said, smirking to himself. "I just couldn't fake it any longer. Sue me."

"I find it quite amusing," Lena said with a smirk as she held her arm linked with Charlize. "That girl has given me dirty looks since the moment she saw me with you, dearest." She told Charlize, nudging her softly. "I think it's about time she got what was coming to her…don't you?"

"I do like how this girl thinks." Xavier said with a small chuckle, as he held out his hand to Lena. "I'm Xavier." Lena leaned forward, extending her hand to him. She shook his hand, smiling a bit to herself.

"I'm Lena."

"Well since we're all friends here," Charlize said in a mock sarcasm tone, as Lena smirked at her. "Why don't we go enjoy the rest of the carnival before the ball?"

"The ball, yes… that reminds me," Xavier glanced at Lena. "Do you have a date?"

"Well, I was just planning on going with a friend," She said, looking at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Would you like to go with me instead?" he asked, as Charlize just rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"You never cease to surprise me, cousin." Charlize said, as Lena laughed softly to herself.

"I don't see any harm in it," she finally said. "Yeah, sure."

Charlize didn't seem to object to Xavier's choice of dates, and after all - she was going with a 6th year student named Jean-Sebastien Limoux. The carnival was winding down when Charlize, Bernadette and their friends went to the dormitories to get ready for their dress robes for the ball. Charlize was wearing red and black robes, while Bernadette had chosen a pale yellow - almost cream colored robes for hers. She was going with the chasers on the Quidditch team - Ramón Sylvan. As the girls were bussling around, Lena stood before a full length mirror, adjusting the bodice of her dress robes. She had chosen midnight satin robes, that had pale sky blue lace lining and accents. She fixed her hair with a wave of her hand, in an elegant wrap, and kept in place with a diamond hairpiece, that matched the choker around her neck.

"You look like a princess," Charlize commented, as she extended her hand to Lena. Lena took her hand as Leoncour looked at her with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Thank you," She said with a small, shy smile. "Yes, we can go."

The three girls went back downstairs from the dormitories, where Jean-Sebastien and Ramón were standing together. What neither of the three girls saw, was Xavier standing on the balcony, looking over the open hall to where the girls were talking with Ramón and Jean-Sebastien.

"Hey, Jean-Seb." Charlize said, as she kissed both of his cheeks with a smile. "Have you met my friend Lena yet?"

"No, I have not." Jean-Sebastien said with a smile, as he held out his hand to Lena. "I am Jean-Sebastien Limoux."

"Lena Snape." She replied, as he kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I am Ramón Sylvan." the other boy said, as he smiled at Lena. "It is also nice to meet you."

They were going through introductions when Xavier made himself known, as he walked down the stairs, heading closer to them. He was dressed in fine black robes, and as he walked up, he nodded toward Ramón and Jean-Sebastien, who nodded back toward him in respect.

"Good evening, Charlize, Bernadette…" he said, as he held out his hand to Lena. "And you, Ms. Snape."

"Good evening." Lena said in return, smiling as she took his hand. "How are you?"

"I was good, but now - I'm great." The young charmer said, as he kissed her hand. She smiled, as Charlize just shook her head with a smirk. "Would you like to go now?"

"Yeah of course," Lena said - looking back toward the small group she had been talking to. "See you in there?" She asked, as Charlize nodded, winking a bit at Lena.

"Do have fun, darling."

The ball went wonderful into late night of Halloween. All the evening long, however, Xavier was trying to charm and court the young Snape princess. But she wasn't accepting into it. She was only turning 12, why did she have to think about guys? She was more focused on school, and her friends at that time. After the ball, Charlize and Lena met back up outside of the main hall, as Bernadette had decided to go off with Ramón for the night. Charlize didn't want anymore more from Jean-Sebastien than a date, just like Lena wanted nothing more from Xavier than the date.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Charlize asked, as they started up the grand staircase toward their dormitory. "Did he treat you like the princess you are?"

"Yes, Charlize." Lena said. "He was very nice, charming, and respectful." She went on to say, as Charlize nodded her head. "He was a gentleman."

"Good, because if he so much as laid a finger on you, I would have had to hurt him." she said with a smirk, as Lena leaned her head against Charlize with a small smile. "I think of you as more than just a friend, but a little sister - you know."

"That is good to know," Lena replied. "I look up to you as an older sister, as well."

For the holidays, Lena went back home to the Snape Estate. Much to her surprise, her father was there. She had thought he was going to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday, but with him - he brought Oliver back to the estate to visit Lena. She was simply elated. As she walked into the door with her mother from the train station, she saw her father and Oliver sitting in the dining room, which she immediately made a run for it. Severus stood up, and lifted Lena up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" She said, "I th- I thought you were needed at school for the holiday?!"

"One of the other professors is covering for me to stay home a couple days," Severus said, "I do have to go back before post-holiday term starts however."

"Well I get to see you anyway…" Lena giggled quietly as she got back down on her own two feet, glancing toward Oliver. "And you…"

"What can I say? Yer father offered, and I couldn't say nah…" Oliver said, "I wanted ta see how ye were doin' at school."

"Fantastic. Everything is so beautiful there." She said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. "How's Hogwarts?"

"Same ol' thing." Oliver replied absently. "Can't say it's bloody fantastic, 'cuz it's not. But we got us a seeker in Gryffindor back."

"Oh? Anybody any good?"

"No." Severus interrupted, as Oliver glanced up - looking at Severus confused. "He's Gryffindor's hope, yes, Oliver - but the boy is _clearly_ an nuisance." Lena looked confused, as Severus just rolled his eyes softly. "His name is Harry Potter."

"Well, I'm only looking' out fer the good of mah team, Uncle Severus."

"Which is noble." Severus stated, but with a wave of his hand - he let out a frustrated sigh. "It's your own call, Oliver. I really have nothing to say involving Gryffindor."

"Well - lovely to know you're all on the same page!" Lena said sarcastically, "Let's all ask at once how I'm enjoying Beauxbaton's."

"Sorry, Princess." Severus said, as he patted his lap. "Come, sit down, tell me what's good and what's bad of the school."

Lena walked over, sitting on her father's lap. In all honesty - yes, she felt like a child, but she technically still was. Eleven was an awkward time. She put her arms around her father's neck, as he smiled warmly at her.

"Now then," she said; her tone content. "Madam Maxime has asked of how _you _were, dad…" Severus raised an eyebrow as she said that. "I told her you're well and all. I have a few friends there already, most recognizable my room mates Charlize and Bernadette. They're both older than me, but Madam Maxime allowed me to stay with them when all three of us asked."

"Well it's wonderful you have friends already my dear," Severus said with a smile, as Lena beamed proudly. "That pleases me to hear."

"Yeah, it's nice." She said, "I went to the Halloween Ball with Charlize's cousin Xavier. He was pleasant enough."

"Nothing serious?" Severus asked, as Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Dad… _honestly_…" She said, crinkling her nose. "Boys aren't my thing…not right now, anyway."

"Reassuring to know," Severus said with a chuckle.

She celebrated her 12th birthday during the holidays, before she went back to Beauxbaton's. She went back and decided to buckle down, to really get ahead that year. Her resolution was to excel in classes. She wanted to prove why she was not only a well behaved witch, but a smart one - too. She kept in close contact with her father, getting small hints and study tips from the Hogwarts Professor, which in the long run of year one assisted her greatly. She did however, spend a lot of her time with Charlize after the holidays, too.

During a weekend in March, Charlize, her parents Brigitte and Kaemon, Xavier, and Lena - all went to neighboring shopping district just to get away from school. Spring in Marseilles, France was beautiful - almost immeasurable in average English tongue. Lena bought herself a couple outfits for the springtime at Beauxbaton's, and Charlize did quite the same, only Ms. Leoncour bought various other things. They went to lunch at a local café called "Belle Vue". While at lunch, Brigitte asked Lena of her family, and she explained how her mother stayed home and did her own 'thing', while her father was a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It intrigued Kaemon, as he asked her father's name. When she said Severus Snape, his eyes flickered familiarity. He knew the name, and nodded his head in approval. Returning to Beauxbaton's; Charlize and Lena went back to their dormitory, as Xavier remained second best in the girl's eyes. With his status, it was the last thing Xavier was prepared to take. He hated not being the center of attention - especially with someone he had obviously grown infatuated with. There was no denying now, that Varden was besotted over the first year named Snape. She wasn't apt to be a first year long, however, as the twelve year old was doing whatever in her power to study for final exams in June.

She spent literally _days_ pining over old notes and key points of study of the year. Something she had no choice but to do! She wrote Oliver for study tips, which he quickly returned : "Read notes, re-read text, re-read notes. Er, ask yer dad on that one, lass - I'm a wreck around finals…" That was it. Oliver wasn't lying, in fact, it was the closest to truth as anything. His mind was always on the Quidditch pitch, he would study strategy before Defense Against the Dark Arts any day of the year. His tips were - uh - helpful. About as helpful as a bag of feathers in a fist fight.

Her father sent her a package, with a book called "Study Tips For The Common Witch" - which had just about every study habit known to human kind and then some. She walked into finals in June - exuberant. She took her tests, and when she walked out she felt as if she had done her best. Out of her potions, she had the highest score **period** in the entire academy of Beauxbaton's. But then again that was no surprise, as the girl had been studying potions since the day she could lift a vile and mix in a cauldron. Otherwise, she did exceptional on her finals. The study tips had helped, or maybe she had just remembered more than she gave herself credit for.

The final day at Beauxbaton's for that year, Lena sighed as she walked with Charlize and Bernadette to the train station. She wanted to go home more than anything, but a huge part of her wanted to stay with her friends. The three girls exchanged hugs, and Charlize smiled.

"I will… write you this summer," she said. "I am sure I will have the time despite my family going to Japan."

"I'll write you back," Lena replied. "I'm going to miss you two."

"There's next year." Bernadette said, as she hugged Lena with a smile. "Do not forget to write me, maybe we can meet up in London sometime over vacation. My brother Thomas lives in London."

"Of course." Lena said, smiling softly. "See you soon."

The girls separated, and went their own ways to head home. The reassurance from her friends made her feel better about going home. She'd be writing them, and possibly even meeting up with Bernadette during the holiday. That helped her, a lot.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully, Chapter Four & Five will be up soon. (I'm posting them double for a reason) -M.S 


	4. Pandemonium Undone Part One

TITLE: Dangerous Liaison  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Suspense  
**RATING: **PG-13 to R. There's some swearing, some trickery, some sexual content.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.  
**CAST: **Lena Snape (OC), Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape (OC), Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black (OC), Angel Raye (Malfoy) (OC), Dravin Black (OC), to name a few for now.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Lena Snape and credit to Krystal Wood-Snape and Dravin Black. Everything in this story is fiction, and I'm keeping this as true to the work as J.K Rowling, as physically possible, while creating my own scenario, inside of the Slytherin house, and lifestyle. Hopefully, my initial story will come out as good as my idea… haha. Just to state, this has little to do with the actual events in the stories, though - you'll notice some authentic quotes.

**Note: **In this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Draco AND Lena respectively, two of the biggest antagonists you've ever seen. Let's see if I succeed. Also, aside from the obvious, this has nothing to do with "Heir Of Snape". So don't assume things because you've read "H.o.S" to the point it went.

****

Chapter Four: Pandemonium Undone Pt. 1  
Year Two At Hogwarts

Draco had the single most relaxed summers of his life. After all, he never had to worry about going to back to Hogwarts in the fall a summer previous. This summer made Draco realize how much he had ahead of him come September the first, and if the oncoming year was anything like the preceding? He was going to lose just another chunk of his sanity and self-control. During the summer, he received various notes from Severus - more as a mentor than just a professor, telling Draco little things he'd need for his special lessons with Professor Snape. Snape was teaching him a few things in potions the other students weren't ready for, after all - Malfoy possessed the predisposition.

Lucius was impressed by how quickly Draco had adapted to Severus, and that set the elder Malfoy's mind at ease. Apparently there had been no word about Lena all summer, about how she liked or despised Beauxbaton's, whether she was going back or not, nothing. Not a single breath uttered of the Snape's daughter upon Malfoy ears. Maybe that was for the better, as Draco had become compulsively inquisitive within the past few months. Technically it started in Diagon Alley when he nearly ran into Lena, unbeknownst to him.

Summer holidays were winding down, much to the chagrin of one particular Malfoy. Draco groaned as he eyed the calendar in his private study at the Malfoy Mansion, marking just one more square off. The day after, the only thing he had planned, which was scrawled across the square in his mother's handwriting, was school shopping.

How he _loathed_ school shopping.

As soon as his father Lucius caught word of the date planned for the school shopping outing, he sent an advisory owl to Severus Snape. Severus had arranged for the day after Draco's shopping trip, he would personally take his incredibly impatient 'princess' to do hers. The close call last year shook the cautious fathers' foundations. They weren't taking **any** chances this year.

Draco's shopping nightmare came and passed, the blonde prince left in one piece, as far as the eye could see. The only negativity about his Diagon Alley treachery, was running into his cousin Dravin, who was with Graham Montague. Doing his best to ignore Dravin's presence, Draco continued on.

"Check it out," Draco heard Dravin Black's voice, amidst a chuckle. "but I think, it's asshole day in Diagon Alley."

"Cut it out, DC." Graham recommended quietly, "Don't start anything."

"Admirable suggestion…"

Lucius Malfoy's voice was annoyed, as Dravin just peered at his marital uncle. Draco smirked smugly, standing with his father, as Dravin mocked a gasp. Highly sarcastic of the platinum blonde standing before the Malfoy's, as Graham just sighed to himself. He didn't want to be in the middle of this, not again. Lucius sneered at Dravin, as Draco remained quiet for the moment.

"Wow. _Uncle Lucy_." he mocked a sniffle, "I - I thought you cared…"

"Call me such a title again, you filthy little parasite, and what's happened to your 'precious' daddy in Azkaban is going to look blithe and like tomfoolery compared to what you'll get."

The tone of Lucius's voice was serious, but Dravin looked irate by the comment. Draco snickered coldly, as Graham convinced Dravin to leave with him, surprisingly, it worked. As an angry Dravin walked off with Graham, Draco looked up at his father, admiration in his eyes, as he smiled.

"Brilliant, father." Draco said, "That was quite the show. Put that ungrateful prat in his place…"

"Take that as a lesson, Draco." Lucius advised, "Never let a Black over run you. Always put them in their place, where they belong."

After Diagon Alley with his father, who bought a set of seven Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones for the Quidditch season, Draco returned home. It was later that night that he realized, while Lucius was at a meeting of the order, something was missing. He walked into the garden, where his mother was having tea with a lady with sandy blonde hair, someone he wasn't absolutely familiar with. He waited for his mother's attention to shift before speaking.

"Forgive the interruption," He insisted, before continuing. "but I'm afraid I forgot a couple things this afternoon while out with father." he paused slightly, "Forgive my haste."

"No need for an apology, darling." Narcissa said softly, "I can take you tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, mother." Draco said, "I'll leave you to your tea. Pardon me."

Around his parents, as well as their associates and companions, Draco was definition in respect and honor to the Malfoy name. He didn't want his mother's friend to think that his parents raised him the wrong way. Oh no, that just wouldn't do. Leaving though, Draco heard a comment that fueled his already large ego for his age.

"He's so lovely, Narcissa. So well behaved. You and Lucius have done wonderfully with him. You brought up the perfect little prince."

"How nice of you to say," Narcissa said with a smile. "He is quite the young man already, I can only imagine he'll be just like his father."

The next afternoon, as she had promised, Narcissa returned Draco to Diagon Alley. Little did she know, her husband would have went right mad knowing about it. Draco ventured off on his own to the Quidditch shop, where he forgot his broom repair kit the day previous. He would need that. His mother, was out and about on her own, when outside of Flourish & Blotts…

"Severus!"

Narcissa spotted a very familiar ebony haired man. Severus Snape turned around swiftly toward where he heard his voice. Slightly stunned it was Narcissa Malfoy, but smiled non-the-less. Taking her hand, Severus kissed it respectfully, looking down at her. She still smiled.

"Wonderful to see you, Narcissa." he said, "How are you?"

"Fantastic. Lovely to see you as well," Narcissa replied. "beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Stunning," was Severus's unhesitant reply. He wasn't trying to pry, but decided to ask; "but on such a day, what brings you _here_?"

"Draco." Narcissa said, chuckling softly. "He forgot a couple things when Lucius brought him yesterday."

"Ah, I see." _damn it!_ Severus mentally cursed to himself. "Youngsters. They often do that." Narcissa nodded to his comment with a smile.

"So very true." She said, "And you, Severus? Why do you waste your time here?"

"Start of term necessities." He replied, unphased. He knew just what to say. "Which, in fact, I should get."

"Oh, of course! Don't let me keep you." Narcissa told him with a smile, "Hope to see you soon, though, Severus. Do tell Krystal last night was delightful. I'll owl her tonight."

"Naturally." Severus said with a warm smile, placing a friendly peck kiss on Narcissa's cheek. "Do take care, my dear."

It was literally moments, between Severus and Narcissa's conversation, and Draco coming back to his mother with a parcel in his hand. As they passed Flourish & Blotts, Draco noticed inside Professor Snape, with a dark haired girl. From where they were, he couldn't see her face, however.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Draco?" Narcissa asked, turning her attention toward her son. "What's the matter?"

"Who is that with Professor Snape?"

Narcissa paused, looking into Flourish & Blotts where her son had pointed out. The girl was dressed in a black skirt, black top, and pale blue cloak with the Beauxbaton's emblem on the front. The girl had dark hair, chocolate, nearly ebony locks showing off, playful ringlets that cradled her face. Her azure eyes bright. They could see her face now, and she beheld a beaming smile across her lips, just an overall content demeanor to the young beauty.

"Well," Narcissa started softly, "I'm not too sure, Draco."

It wasn't a lie. The only thing she _did_ know was that Severus and Krystal's daughter went to Beauxbaton's, but she had never seen their daughter grown up. Only as a baby.

"I see…" Draco said, shrugging slightly. "Another student, perhaps."

"Maybe." Narcissa said, "Anyone you've ever seen at school?"

"No," Draco replied, "She doesn't go to Hogwarts…"

"Well, not to worry, Draco." Narcissa told him, "I'm sure if you needed to know you would. After all, Professor Snape does look out for you quite well."

"Yeah…"

"She's quite the pretty one, however."

Draco was silent to her comment. He had nothing to say, quite frankly, but he _did_ find her attractive. A nameless face, it continued to plague him, until he realized something. She was the same girl who he had come across last year in Diagon Alley. The one, his father was in such an uproar about. He wondered why.

His curiosity was peeked, however, to the point he wanted to go back and ask Professor Snape who it was. Draco did though, take his mother's words to heed and decided to ignore it. It wasn't important. Getting back home, Narcissa asked Lucius about a girl who would possibly be at Diagon Alley with Professor Snape, and Lucius, naturally, acted as if he hadn't a clue. In all actuality -- he was wondering why Severus was with her, and more importantly, WHY Draco was even at Diagon Alley that day.

Getting to the train station early September the first, Draco found his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle easily, along with Marcus Flint. They took one cabin near the middle of the train, to talk of their summer vacations, and whatever topics came to mind. It was mainly Draco and Marcus talking. They were interrupted momentarily, by the cabin door being opened. Annabella Cooper and Angel Raye slipped into the compartment.

They crowded in, and spent the remaining train ride to Hogwarts talking about various things, from plans of for the upcoming year (_Flint: "Another Slytherin Quidditch Cup."_) to what they were expecting for the year. (_Raye: "Potter love fest, unless his muggles killed him off."_) Draco was trying to grasp what had happened to her over vacation, but he finally because something was not right. Something was strange. Angel was giggling at the thought of them not getting it. Draco finally noticed, as Goyle was still trying to figure it out.

"Did you get new robes?" Goyle asked, as Angel rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did, but that's not it."

"You dyed your bloody hair." Draco finally said, rolling his eyes. "It's not rocket science. It's definitely not surprising."

"Don't you like it?" Angel asked, as Draco just swatted his hand to the air, brushing it off.

"It looks fine."

"What's your problem?" She asked, frowning. "I thought you would _at least _say it looked good on me… you are after all, like a brother to me…"

"What do you want me to do? Put out an add in the bloody paper?" Draco asked, sighing quietly. "It looks good, are you happy?"

"No… but it'll do."

Draco just shook his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. Women were so complicated, even little ones. He was quiet the rest of the way to Hogwarts, he really had nothing else that had to be said. Angel decided to talk to Goyle about the possibilities of the year ahead, as well as Crabbe, Marcus, and Anna. That was one thing with Angel, that was different than Draco. She accepted Goyle and Crabbe as Vincent and Gregory, not just 'oafs that follow Draco'. It also separated her from most people.

The train unloaded, and the six Slytherin students made their way to the carriages that would bring them to the castle. They had to survive the sorting ceremony, before the start of term feast, not to mention dealing with the "Welcome Back, Potter!" party, they were _sure_ would just happen.

No longer was the feasts so impressive, as they were the first time through. Draco boredly poked at the plate in front of him, causing Angel to look toward him. She was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, and Anna Cooper, just a few spaces on the opposite bench from Draco. She wasn't trying to be too obvious about getting his attention though, more so, trying to be less than evident.

"Draco…" Angel said his name quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He slowly looked up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Draco answered shortly. "Why do you ask?"

"You look…"

"Bored." Draco finished her though, shrugging. "I'm fine, though."

"Wouldn't want you to be homesick, ickle Drakie."

A sarcastic toned voice said out loud. Draco's expression quickly turned south, changing from bored to annoyed. Dravin, who was sitting a few spaces away, smirked to himself. Graham slapped his forehead, constantly feeling like a referee in the Malfoy verses Black bout. This was round two from Diagon Alley. He was sure of it.

"You know, Black." Malfoy said, sneering slightly. "Have you learned nothing? Like how to respect a Malfoy?"

"Yep." he said, lifting his middle finger on his left hand toward Draco. "Hey, check that out. There's your respect, asshat."

"That would be _almost_ insulting, if you weren't such an immature moron." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Didn't your father ever teach you any manners?" he paused, mocking a shocked gasp. "Oh, that's RIGHT! Your father wouldn't know a damned thing about manners. And how could he teach you anything? He went to prison before you could even **walk**, isn't that right?"

There was silence at the table, and Dravin's expression turned from jubilantly sarcastic, to downright angry. Draco could almost hear his father's words of praise in his ear, as Angel even looked a little shocked. She did snicker slightly, though, knowing how they felt about each other. She sided with Draco, regardless. Crabbe and Goyle shamelessly laughed. That's what they could always be called on, making Draco look good. Pansy Parkinson even laughed. She was highly a Malfoy follower. She also had a large crush on Draco.

Just too bad Draco had feelings for his mystery girl.  
He didn't even know her name, just her face.

He knew he wanted to make her his.

What ambition for a twelve year old…

That night, Draco sat in the common room, looking at the Daily Prophet. Marcus noticed something was the matter with Draco, yet, he couldn't put his finger on what was bothering the Slytherin Prince. He decided, since the common room was all but empty, to inquire.

"Draco?" Marcus said his name loud enough for him to hear, and Draco turned toward him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You seem a little, displeased." Marcus said with a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Draco said, "There's just a few things I need to sort out."

"Anything you need help with?"

"No," Draco replied. "It's - more of a mental thing really."

Sitting across the room going over some information for the year, sat his cousin Dravin Black. Hearing 'It's a mental thing', Dravin broke out snickering, causing Graham to look at him confused. Dravin hushed his laughter a little, as he leaned over, whispering in Graham's ear.

"Draco's talking with Flint, commenting about how he needs to sort a mental thing." Dravin said, "No kidding… the kid is a little bit off his rocker to begin with." Graham merely smirked at the remark.

"I couldn't be so _bold_ as to say something myself," Graham said, "But from what I've heard, the kid is a bit of a prat."

"Bit?" Dravin chuckled. "Bit? Yeah mate, he's a **_bit _**of a prat. He's a little arrogant know-it-all. I'd so love to teach him a thing or two…"

"I can only imagine what you mean by that." Graham commented with a laugh.

"Keep imagining. What I'd have in mind wouldn't be permitted to be said in vicinity of this institute."

"Well at least you're careful in your homicidal deliberation!" Graham sniggered as Dravin just grinned to himself.

"I'll never tell what's in this head of mine…"

Halloween was the most eventful, as rumors of a specific chamber in the school swayed throughout the students. Rumors, Draco figured. There was a Halloween party on Halloween night, to which Draco attempted to avoid. Pansy tried to get him to go with her, he said no. Many times.

"Look, Pansy." Draco finally said, frustrated, as he shook his head. "I am not even _going _to this complete waste of time."

"B-But," Pansy looked a little hurt. "Won't you please? I'm sure you'd have a good time."

"No." Draco said, "I'm not wasting my night for something as stupid as this Halloween Ball. NOT a chance."

"All right," She said quietly, "If you really don't want to go…" 

"I don't." He said shortly, "So drop it."

Draco didn't go to the Halloween Party. In fact, he hibernated in the Slytherin Common Room, trying to find out all that he could about this mystery chamber. He found out that it was the Chamber of Secrets, and only the Heir of Slytherin could open it. _Unleashing the horror within_. That made Draco curious, to the point that he wanted to know more. He sent an owl to his father, asking what he knew about this chamber of secrets. His father promptly replied.

_Draco;_

Funny you should be curious about this chamber. I wondered if the ordeal would come about while you went to Hogwarts...

All I can tell you, is that it was opened fifty years ago. Many stories have gone around saying whom opened it, but it was Tom Riddle who turned in the supposed assailant. A mudblood died in the entire fiasco, one less to bother with I reckon. No love loss.

I don't know a whole lot about it, but I do know only the heir can open it. What brings up the questions about it, though? Has it been opened again? Do tell me all the details.

Signed;  
Father.

Draco smiled as he rolled up the parchment that his father wrote on, and put it away. He knew that would probably come in handy one of those days if he was ever asked by his fellow Slytherin if he knew anything. His father, in Draco's opinion, knew everything.

The year pressed on, and while Draco was still trudging through his work, and still bored with the overall demeanor of Hogwarts, he was more interested in finding out who the Heir of Slytherin was. He wanted nothing more than to find out, so he could HELP things along. Maybe eliminate a mudblood or two. Especially that jumped up mudblood Granger. That would have made his life a ton easier! Not having to deal with her at every whimsical calling, around every corner. She was a nuisance, just like that Weasel, and the scar-headed fool.

There was one particular afternoon that had Draco confused. Had the Prince of Slytherin thinking the entire school had gone mad with all the talk of the Chamber of Secrets. Goyle and Crabbe were more _peculiar_ than usual. They were asking questions, that the day before conversation had already been had, and Goyle insisted _Draco_ was the heir of Slytherin. As much as he would have loved to take credit for it, he couldn't. Then the two blithering idiots ran out of the Slytherin common room as if someone lit their trousers on fire.

"Morons."

The only logical explanation, Draco figured. They were morons. As he sat back down, a new watch in his possession, Angel Raye and Marcus Flint walked into the common room. Angel had spotted Potter and Weasley not far out of the Slytherin corridor, looking suspicious about something. It wasn't the first time she saw those two running around acting like they owned the school. It didn't even phase her anymore. She saw Draco putting something into his pocket, and walked over, sitting down next to him.

"What are you up to?"

"Me?" Draco yawned slightly, "Nothing. Why?"

"You just seem like you're up to no good?" Angel smiled at him, "Then again, that's nothing shy of the standard with you. Trouble follows you. You're a Malfoy."

"Hopefully it won't follow him onto the Quidditch Pitch." Marcus said with a cheeky grin, "That's the one place a Malfoy needs to stay out of trouble."

"I'm doing nothing out of the ordinary." Draco said, putting on his best innocent look. Sadly for him, he didn't have much of an innocence around him. At. All. "Just coming to a conclusion Goyle and Crabbe are absorbed in idiocy more than usual today."

"You're _just_ coming to this conclusion?" Marcus asked, slightly amused. "I've known they're idiots for months. Even so long as a year and a half, or so."

"No, more than usual today, as I said." Draco repeated, "It's almost painful. I won't be bringing it up though, I know even though they're fools, they mean well…"

"You must be sick." Marcus said with a chuckle.

"Thank you!" Angel said, "I've been trying to tell you Gregory and Vincent are decent people!"

"They're decent _followers_, that's it…"

Writings on walls, mudbloods attacked, while everyone else was in fear, Draco was in hysterics. He found much humor in the fact that Collin 'Potter's Groupie' Creevey, and some 'Hufflepuff nobody' were attacked. However -- his greatest laugh came when Hermione Granger was attacked by this unnamed brutal force. He loved it, though! How could he not? It was his nature to be infatuated with something like the negativity that was happening at school, but of course, wherever there was something suspicious, something bad, something that would get a regular person expelled and BANISHED from Hogwarts, Potter was right there, and his little Weasel-Bee friend right with him. But were they in trouble? No. Were they expelled? Not a chance.

That pissed Draco off immensely.

He wrote and complained to his father, he complained to his mother, his friends, whoever would listen to the Slytherin Prince. Draco was no doubt jealous, more so infuriated by the 'special treatment' Potter and Weasley got from the school. More specifically, Professor Dumbledore. It was ridiculous in every definition of the word. Then - naturally - came the big deal of the school.

A student, had been taken by the 'monster' in the chamber.  
A student, first year Gryffindor, by the name of Ginny Weasley…

HYSTERICAL! Draco went absolutely batty with the news. He found the entire situation to be painfully funny. He sat in the Slytherin Common Room after the news was broken out, reading the Daily Prophet. While a couple Slytherin students showed _some _sympathy -- mainly those who had younger siblings and wouldn't want to see it happen, the majority found the Weasley's on-going misfortune rather, droll. Getting snickers and giggles over the situation, it was supposed to be funny! Only in the Slytherin house, as you could imagine. Dravin Black made no point in keeping his thoughts to himself about it.

"It's inopportune, but it's absolutely not funny." He said to a few Slytherin students who were sitting with him. "I admit, I there's some things about that lot I find rather, anomalous ya see, kinda strange and crackers - but if I can be serious for one minute, I'd be devastated if someone I loved was stuck in that bloody chamber."

"It doesn't even _exist_…" Pansy Parkinson said with a huff, crossing her arms as a sneer spread across her vile facial features. "I bet it's just a scam."

"How 'bout I find that chamber and throw _you_ in it, you daft cow?" Dravin asked, looking at her with a bit of a scowl. "You're a bloody git, I wouldn't expect you to know a damned thing -- but this is as real as real gets. I'd be delighted to show you around it!"

"That's not funny, Black…" Pansy said quietly, as Dravin smirked at her.

"Really? I 'eard a nice ol' monster is in that chamber, Pansy…" he stood up, and walked around her. Pansy felt uneasy about the older, platinum blonde Slytherin boy methodically 'stalking' her. "I 'eard that monster could kill ya," he snapped his fingers in her face, causing her to step back, "like THAT. Just by lookin' you in your lil' eye there. Would _hate_ to see somethin' 'appen to a dolly gal like yourself…"

"You are NOT funny!" Pansy yelled at him, tears welling in her eyes as she looked away from him quickly. "Just stop it, all right!"

"Remember…" Dravin whispered in her ear, as he snapped his fingers again in front of her face. "Like **that**…"

Pansy walked away quickly, a little unnerved by Dravin's on carry, but Graham found it to be comical. He high fived Dravin as Black just smirked smugly to himself. Even Marcus Flint got a good laugh out of it. Draco paid little mind to Dravin's 'enlightenment' preaching, let along his intimidating the same girl who was attached to Draco's leg like a rabid 'frou frou dog', just humping away at fantasies. Why should he care? It didn't involve him…

Ah, but it did involve him…  
He just didn't know it yet!

Lovely how the one involved was always the last to know, right?

Well the end of the year had come about. The rumors of the 'enchanted diary' came about, and all eyes, ears, and suspicions fell onto the Malfoy's. More specifically, a man named Lucius. Draco was annoyed by the negativity, to the point the young Malfoy prince sought out older counsel to talk about his issues. His problems. And naturally, something that had been bothering him all year.

He sought out Severus Snape.

The days were winding down, and school exams had been called off. After the possibility of leaving school early, anyway, if the culprit wasn't caught -- and now, no exams? Draco wasn't complaining. There was merely days until he'd return to the Malfoy Mansion for a delightful summer away from the 'hell hole' known as Hogwarts, he needed to get some answers and release some negative energy.

"Would you like some tea, Draco?" Severus asked him as they sat in the confines of his dungeon office. Draco nodded his head.

"That would be nice, Professor."

"You can call me Severus you know, if you'd like."

"You are still very much my superior, sir. Calling you by a first name bases, while a privilege, would be something I couldn't embrace. Just yet." Draco said respectfully, as Severus gave an understanding nod.

"As you wish, son."

"Thank you, sir."

"So tell me, what brings you by?" Severus asked, as he poured Draco a cup of tea. Draco shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, trying to make his dilemma as to not be a big deal to his mentor.

"First and foremost, I have to say, this ordeal with _Potter_ has me, a bit riled you could say…"

"Naturally." Severus said surely, "Understandable. It has me a bit on the edge as well, Draco. I am not pleased by it by any means of definition."

"Then, of course, they blame my father over this whole, book - thing. My father, while he does have some items of the dark lord, was the journal really his dealings?"

"I do believe it was, Draco." Severus told him honestly, "It was said that Lucius held Tom Riddle's journal before he became Lord Voldemort. The enchanted journal was Lucius's keeps, but why he'd bestow something like that on a Weasley, is beyond me."

"It has me confused as well, sir."

"Well, I don't think we should concern ourselves with it, Draco. It's not our problem right now, nor is it anymore. The book will be destroyed and we'll all be finished with it."

"One more thing has been bothering me, sir, but I don't know how to approach it…"

"Straight ahead, I would reckon, Draco." Severus said, "What is it?"

"Who was that girl you were with at Diagon Alley at the end of August…?"

Severus, went silent. Had Draco saw him with Lena that day at Diagon Alley? For sure. Did Severus suspect a thing after the year they had at Hogwarts? Not a chance. Severus put on a smile, as he shook his head a little. He hated the idea of blatantly lying to Draco, as he had become close to the lad over time, but he just had to. He couldn't risk it.

"That was just a student I know through my wife, Draco." Severus said, "She goes to Beauxbaton's Academy. Her name is Lena…Wood."

"Wood?"

"Yes. Not to worry, though, son. It's not a big deal."

_Not a big deal_, yeah, for Severus -- that was like saying his daughter didn't matter. And that hurt him. Everyone who knew him and his relationship with her (outside of the immediate guest, in Draco), KNEW how much his daughter meant to him. So his smile, was faker than fake. Inside he felt horrible, to the point -- he was questioning why he had to keep Lena away from Draco. He was clearly interested in her! He kept reminding himself, though, that they had **no idea **what the dark lord had in store. He couldn't risk it. Not now. Not ever.

After the conversation, Draco decided to finally let it rest. He was twelve years old, it wasn't as if he was seeking out a potential wife, but this girl, Lena _Wood_, was beautiful. Surely she had to be smart if she was in cohorts with Professor Snape, and a good prospect for if Draco did have to find a bride. Maybe eventually he could meet this girl, and get her to fall for him like he had for her.  
By few cast glances, and playing sneak-a-peek tag in Diagon Alley.  
Sometimes the most fateful events happened by chance.

--

The end of the year was here, and Draco was getting ready to go home when Severus came to the boy's room to give him something before they were set to head back to their respective places of residence. It was a pendent. Severus had never had a pupil he was mentoring so closely as he did Malfoy. Malfoy was more of his protégé, if you will.

"What is this for, sir?"

"This is a token of my respect," Severus said with a small smile. "I know you aren't old enough for the dark mark, so this is the closest I could give you to something of that power." He explained, "Your father will know what this is. He has one, as do I. It's a pendent of the order."

"Why are you giving me this, Professor?"

"Because I see a lot of potential in you, my boy." Severus said, "You would make any lord or lady proud, and I for a fact know, Lord Voldemort would be pleased with how well you have come along thus far."

"Thank you…"

"Do ask your father of it's importance. He will be more than happy to explain it to you, I assure you."

"I will, Professor. I promise you that much."

"Right, then." Severus smiled proudly, "I will see you next term, correct?"

"Of course. I have to come back."

"Fantastic. We can continue your lessons upon your return. Do have a good summer holiday, Draco."

"Thank you, Professor. You too."

Draco made a mental note to ask his father the significance of the pendant, but Draco was also very flattered by Professor Snape's consideration. A part of him felt that he considered Professor Snape as more than just a mentor, an advisor, but a father figure -- a figure to look up to.

It wouldn't change for next year, that was for sure.


	5. Pandemonium Undone Part Two

TITLE: Dangerous Liaison  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Suspense  
**RATING: **PG-13 to R. There's some swearing, some trickery, some sexual content.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.  
**CAST: **Lena Snape (OC), Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape (OC), Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black (OC), Angel Raye (Malfoy) (OC), Dravin Black (OC), to name a few for now.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Lena Snape and credit to Krystal Wood-Snape and Dravin Black. Everything in this story is fiction, and I'm keeping this as true to the work as J.K Rowling, as physically possible, while creating my own scenario, inside of the Slytherin house, and lifestyle. Hopefully, my initial story will come out as good as my idea… haha. Just to state, this has little to do with the actual events in the stories, though - you'll notice some authentic quotes.

**Note: **In this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Draco AND Lena respectively, two of the biggest antagonists you've ever seen. Let's see if I succeed. Also, aside from the obvious, this has nothing to do with "Heir Of Snape". So don't assume things because you've read "H.o.S" to the point it went.

****

Chapter Five: Pandemonium Undone Pt. 2  
Year Two At Beauxbaton's

Nobody was more excited for 'back to school' than Lena Snape. She had a personal house elf named Dementia who was counting down the days for her, so she could just ask and know the answer. She was ecstatic. Her cousin Oliver was annoyed by her readiness to go back, her mother thought it was 'refreshing' and her father was pretty proud of her eagerness to learn. Was she eager to learn? Oh sure! …maybe. She just wanted to get back for her friends! While, _yes_, Lena enjoyed the studies at Beauxbaton's, she enjoyed her friends and the time they spent together **far** more.

The days were winding down, and while she was enjoying her summer with Oliver, learning a few things about Quidditch and other things, she wanted to go back to school. She was in fact enthralled by the environment, and the people. Everything stood out to her there. Oliver left her house a month before school started, leaving those last four weeks, that last solid month, Lena was by herself and a little bored. Until she went to her friend Bernadette Dubois's brother Thomas's house.

There were just days until school started, no longer weeks - or months - but days, and Lena was walking around Diagon Alley with Bernadette Dubois and Bernadette's brother Thomas Dubois. They had in fact promised to meet over vacation, and they had a few times. Bernadette had a crush on Lena's cousin Oliver, saying 'he was very cute', which had Oliver blushing at the mere mention of Bernadette Dubois. Lena had school shopping the next day, and nobody knew she was going to Diagon Alley with Bernadette and Thomas, not even her father. She was just supposed to be at Tom's in London…

Funny how teens and pre-teens can change their minds on a whim.

They went out for ice cream, for just clothes shopping (the girls, anyway), and just glancing around at what they would need for school. Lena didn't feel like going to Gringott's for all her school supplies money, so she just took out what she'd need for the day. They passed the Quidditch supplies store, where Oliver was seeking out some new gear for the next year at Hogwarts. Lena saw him and her face broke into a smile.

"Oliver!"

Oliver turned around quickly, nearly dropping the broom maintainer kit he had in his hand. Seeing Lena, he walked up to the counter, and paid for the kit, then headed out. He caught Lena as she jumped into his arms hugging him, and he hugged her back. Kissing her forehead, Oliver smiled a little.

"Well! I didn't 'spect to see you 'ere today, yer dad said you were comin' 'ere tomorrow!"

"We had a change of plans," Lena said with a giggle as she hugged him still. "How was your summer?"

"Eh…"

"Your parents being assholes, again?" Lena inquired, as she had no love loss for her 'Aunt Katherine and Uncle Nero'. Oliver just shrugged. "Oh come on."

"They don't think I should hang out with ya, said I came back with an' attitude, and I told them they were disillusioned. I've been at my mate's house for the past three weeks…"

"Who?"

"Lee Jordan." Oliver replied, "I wanted to come back to yers but didn't have an opportunity to write since you've been with your mate, too."

"Well, I was at Dette's brother's house." Lena said, as she gestured toward the blushing brunette witch behind her, who smiled at Oliver. Oliver politely smiled back and waved. "Tom, this is my cousin Oliver Wood. Oliver, this is Thomas Dubois…Bernadette's brother."

"Nice to meet you," Tom said as Oliver nodded.

"Likewise, mate."

As they were out and about, Lena received an owl message while they were getting ice cream. Oliver, Bernadette, Tom, and Lena sat at a table, enjoying their choice of cones, as Lena read through the letter. She proceeded to squeak happily, as she read through it.

"What is it?" Bernadette asked, as Lena beamed a smile.

"It's from Charlize!"

"Really! Are they still in Japan!"

"No! They're back in Paris!" Lena giggled to herself, as she wrote down in scribbled, excited handwriting the following.

_Charlize;  
Salut, mon ange! Cava? Je suis trés bien!  
Darling, you **must** come to Diagon Alley when you get this owl. I'm here with Bernadette, Thomas, and my cousin Oliver. It would be amazing to see you! How was Japan? We HAVE to spend time before we go back to school, do try or write me to let me know of your plans.  
-Love;  
Lena_

She sent out the owl letter with a smile, as the four at the table continued their ice cream 'date', and then were heading back to shopping.

Later that night, Charlize Leoncour made it to Diagon Alley with a guest. A guest, named Xavier Varden. Lena was happier than she thought she would be to see Xavier with Charlize, so upon meeting, she hugged Xavier with a smile. Oliver seemed skeptical, but introductions went through unhesitant. It was also that same day, that Lena saw a man she had seen with her father a couple times previous. A man with long, platinum blonde hair.

"Oliver, who is that?" she asked, as Oliver at first shrugged his shoulders. He didn't get a good look at him. "Never mind."

"Sorry?"

"It's nothing, I was just curious…"

"Curiosity kills _la chaton_, oui?" Charlize commented, and Lena smiled a little. Nodding to her comment, of curiosity killing the cat, Charlize put her arm around Lena's shoulder. "But you are naturally curious, are you not?"

"Oh, I am… so very natural…" Lena admitted, "I can't help it, I'm a Snape. We always end up getting into trouble like that…"

"No kidding!" Oliver commented, "Yer just like yer dad, always so damned eager. I guarantee that."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Lena smiled to herself. "Thank you for the **_compliment_**, Oliver."

"That eagerness has made her a success at Beauxbaton's, however." Charlize commented with a smirk. "She is one of our more, how do you say, clever witches. Conniving, even."

"That's got to be one of her greatest qualities." Xavier commented, as he took Lena's hand into his. "Do you mind?"

"No," she said, "I don't. If I did, I'd have punched you…"

"Oh?" Xavier smirked a little, "I do like your attitude."

"One would assume so," Lena commented with a smile.

They walked around Diagon Alley -- as if they were a couple. Bernadette walked with Oliver, Charlize walked between Lena and Tom, and it was just an outing of casual proportions. But that was when Lena spotted a younger blonde, like the older man she was SURE she knew who was, but didn't say a word. She kept it to herself this time, for better, too.

Unfortunately, though, Oliver seen one of his friends. Dravin Black. Dravin was with Graham Montague, another person Oliver knew from Hogwarts, and upon seeing Dravin, Oliver gave a yell. Dravin walked over after seeing Wood, with Graham following closely behind him, trying to encourage Dravin to just 'ignore' whatever was bothering him. Easier said than done one would imagine, by the grim expression on Black's face.

"Hey, man." Oliver said, as he held out his hand to Dravin. Dravin gave Oliver a high five, and tried to put on a smile.

"Hey there, brother. What's up? How's your summer? I heard you were with Jordan…"

"I was, but now I'm just gettin' ready to head back to school." Oliver said with a shrug, "My family save for a couple are bein' assholes, what can ya do?"

"I hear ya, Wood. All too well," Dravin said, his tone sincere, as if he meant it. He did, too. "So what are you doing today? Anything good?"

"Yeah, hangin' out with my cousin and her friends," Oliver gestured toward Lena, who was talking to Xavier at the time. "My cousin Lena, her friend Bernadette, Bernadette's brother Tom, Lena's friend Charlize, and Charlize's cousin Xavier." 

"Solid." Black said with a nod, "Nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Lena said, "What's your last name? You look like someone I've seen before."

"Not unless you go to Hogwarts, darlin'." Dravin said, "My last name is Black."

"Hmm…" Lena tried to place it, but finally shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you seem all right. I know who you are _now_, though."

"Definitely." Dravin said with a smile. "What's your last name, if I can ask?"

"Snape."

Dravin went quiet, as Oliver gave a sure nod to what Dravin _must_ have been thinking. Could someone so, well, beautiful -- be related to Severus? Sure. Why not? Her mother must have been a KNOCK OUT, though!

"Professor Snape's…"

"Daughter."

"OH, shit…" Dravin blinked, "I didn't think the good professor had a kid, not bad, though. Can I thank your mother later?"

"What?" Lena asked, laughing quietly. "What do you mean by that?"

"He thinks your attractive. Hot, even." Graham spoke up, as Lena glanced toward him as he spoke. "I'm Graham Montague, Miss Snape. Pleasure."

"PLEASE, don't be formal with me, Montague…" Lena said, "The 'Miss Snape' thing freaks me out. Just call me Lena, okay?"

"You got it."

While conversation was nice, Lena knew she wasn't going to get too into people from Hogwarts. She knew she'd never be able to go there because her father was a professor there, no matter how much she wanted to go. She always wanted to see what Hogwarts was like after hearing her father talk so much about it, and then hearing Oliver's million and two rants. A part of her would always wonder what she was missing, but she knew - she had the opportunity to shine at Beauxbaton's, and she was going to shine in every aspect of the word.

The next day, she went school shopping with her father. Severus happily brought his 'princess' shopping to get her start of term necessities. She spent a majority of the time off on her own, doing what she had to do, as Severus didn't think he would have to worry about a run-in of the Malfoy persuasion. He especially let her go in to Flourish and Blotts on her own, knowing that the book keeper knew her by name, and would treat her with the utmost respect, or would have to deal with Severus for being rude to his baby girl.

She was going through her list of books that she would need for start of term, and was pretty efficient in getting all of them. When Severus walked into Flourish and Blotts to stand with her while she finished up, Severus could have swore he felt eyes on them, yet instead of investigating, he remained face forward, fully focused on the task at hand.

"Got everything?" He asked, as Lena checked off the books that were on her list that she bought already. She gave a nod.

"I believe so," Lena said, "Can I just get a couple things from the Quidditch shop? Oliver's taught me a ton, I might try out for the team this year, there's an opening."

"Of course," Severus said, "I would love to hear of my little girl doing exceptional in not only academics but in athletics. Quidditch is an incredible sport."

"It is."

"What position are you playing for?"

"I might try out for chaser, if I can maintain to keep my gag reflex down during practices…" Lena grumbled quietly, "That Fleur Delacour, I swear…"

"Bit of a brat is she?"

"Bit of a cry ass is more like it," Lena said bitterly. "She's just jealous because Xavier likes **me**, not her. And I haven't even _tried_ to get his attention."

"Are you interested in him, my dear?"

"I don't know, daddy. But nothing is going to overshadow my success at Beauxbaton's. I still want to come to Hogwarts one day."

"Maybe one day, Princess." Severus smiled as he kissed her forehead, completely pushing the thought of the Malfoy/Snape dilemma out of his mind. "I'm sure if time goes as it is now, there will be an opportunity."

"We'll see, I **_do _**like Beauxbaton's… so I don't know."

"You're very picky, Lena." Severus chuckled to himself as Lena smiled proudly.

"Of course I am, daddy. You and mother raised me to only strive for the best. I want what's best for **me**."

"So do your mother and I."

The beginning of term finally crept up, and Lena left for school from Charlize Leoncour's home in Paris. She spent the last week before school with her parents at their estate in England, then, went to Charlize's manor in France. Staying at the manor at the same time as Lena, ironically enough, was now third year student Xavier Varden, who was right at home at Brigitte and Kaemon's home. Naturally. They had a chance to get to know each other over the last two days of summer holiday, without the hustle and bustle of school. Lena thought Xavier was all right, while Xavier wanted more than anything to have 'something to do with' the almost innocent, and mistakenly naïve Snape princess.

Little did he know, she wasn't so naïve after all…

She was just as conniving, just as vindictive and just as mentally dangerous as her father, but just as beautiful, just as 'innocent', just as clever as her mother Krystal Wood-Snape. To mix all of that into one second year student who's mind was far superior to her age, was a very risky thing. Lena would utilize that to her greatest advantages at Beauxbaton's, and make the best of it. Even if it meant walking back into Beauxbaton's for term, the girlfriend of Xavier Varden. She figured, that it would not only cement her stature in the school's 'social system' but it would be her chance to play up and harass Fleur Delacour without even really lifting a finger.  
It was too beautiful of a thing, really.

The ride to Beauxbaton's, while it seemed to be a bit, boring - one could say, it was the concept that she was riding with three of Beauxbaton's most known witches and wizard. Charlize Leoncour, Bernadette Dubois, and obviously Xavier Varden. They spoke of the year ahead of them, and all in all the main priority was how Fleur was going to react to the newest couple to hit Beauxbaton's.

"She's going to flip her lid, I assure it." Xavier said with a smirk, as he held his arm around Lena's waist. "I can't wait to say, 'Fleur… meet my new girlfriend, Lena Snape', right to her face. She's going to have a coronary."

"Aww, don't you feel a _little bit_ bad for her?" Lena asked, turning her attention toward her new boyfriend. "I mean, it is a little -- rude, is it not?"

"Oh, it is terrible." Charlize tisked slightly, "Have you no manners, Xavier?"

"None." He answered shortly, "Especially when it comes to her."

"Aww, but wasn't she your first love?" Bernadette chimed in, trying to keep herself from laughing. She was unsuccessful by the mix of death glare Xavier was shooting at her, and of course Charlize's giggles. "Non?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"No, I am." Lena said with a smirk, as she glanced toward Xavier. "Isn't that right? And I'll have you know, there is a right and wrong answer to this question…"

"Yes." Xavier smiled at her, "My answer is yes."

"Good boy…"

Had she already 'trained' Varden? Or was it just that Varden was smitten by the young Snape princess? Maybe a mix of both, but once word hit Beauxbaton's that second year Lena Snape and third year Xavier Varden were dating, dear Merlin, hell would officially be freezing over! Lena informed her father of her choice to date Varden, and of course, Severus worried of his little girl's safety. He told her to be careful, and if he hurt her, that Severus was going to ensure he'd never hurt someone else.

Whatever that meant, it wasn't good news for Mister Varden.

She knew Xavier would have to walk on eggshells when it came to dating her, or else he'd have someone the capacity of Severus Snape on his case. Not to mention what Krystal Snape would do to him if 'her angel' was hurt in any way! Emotionally, physically, in any way humanly imaginable? If Lena got bored with him, she could play up to mommy and daddy, and have Xavier deported from the face of the planet within minutes…

She really was a conniving one.  
He'd have to watch out for her, too…

Keep your girlfriend close but your enemies closer, eh?

Getting to school, the first year students were enrolled, while the older students prepared for the grand opening feast. It was a spectacle, and from what Lena had heard, it ALWAYS was. Lena sat with Bernadette, Charlize, and their group of friends at a table not far from where Fleur Delacour sat… seemingly jubilant. She must have had a lovely summer.  
Too bad that summer was over, and the nightmare was re-starting…

Lena grabbed Xavier's hand as they sat close to each other, and she smiled at her boyfriend, batting her lashes in a flirty manner. She was an instigator...there was no doubt about it. The biggest problem was, she was good at what she did.

"I think this year is going to be great, don't you, Xavier?"

"I do, actually." Xavier smirked at her, as Lena's eyes diverted slowly from him, toward where Fleur was now watching. Sneering toward Lena. Lena leaned closer to Xavier, her hand entwined with his.

"It's going to be a blast, and now that you're all mine… I don't know what I'm ever going to do…" she mocked a sigh, "I mean, the only thing I can strive for is exceptional grades. I've already got the cutest boy in all of Beauxbaton's wrapped around my finger…"

"Around your pinkie, love. And tightly." Xavier leaned in, kissing her cheek and upper neck lightly, brushing her long dark locks over her shoulder. "We getting death glares?" he whispered, as Lena giggled out loud.

"Of course." she whispered back, as she cast a wink at Charlize, who smirked a bit herself.

"Ahhh… young love, it is sweet, _non_?"

"So very sweet." Bernadette added with a giggle. "The best of luck to both of you this year!"

"Here here!" Jean-Sebastien Limoux said with a chuckle, now a seventh year student who was all ready for graduation. "If only I could sway your cousin this way, Xavier."

"Charlize is a bit, **_dumb_**, when it comes to the art of relationships, Jean Seb…" Xavier said with a smirk, as Charlize cast him a fake - yet convincing glare. "I mean, she had a chance to date a professional Quidditch player, not long ago! But she turned him away because he was too short… wasn't that the reason?"

"Yes." Charlize said surely, "I do not date boys who are shorter than me, it is not my fault."

"Of course it's not, darling. It's the world around you that's at fault." Lena commented with a smirk, as Charlize grinned at her.

"Oui, _mon ange_, that is true."

"Can you believe she's so affected by this?" Bernadette commented, as she made a blatant glance at Fleur. "I mean, she acts as if it is the first time she has been heartbroken…"

"You act as if I'd _intentionally_ hurt someone. I mean, my god -- Bernadette…" Xavier made a fake sigh, "I'd never…"

"You'd better not." Lena said shortly, as she looked at Xavier. "Because hurting me should be the last thing on your mind."

"It is, Lena." Xavier said, his tone earnest. "Why would you assume I'd be anything but honest with you?"

"I'm just saying." She said in a dignified manner.

WELL…  
Lena made one thing abundantly clear in the beginning of their 'relationship'. She wasn't in it for the love, she was in it for the attention. She didn't care if Xavier really liked her. She didn't really like _him_ like that. She knew that her father would be slightly angry about her choice to have a boyfriend at her age. But more specifically that she was going to risk her academics.  
Was she?

The road leading up to Halloween was as always, usual. Nothing extreme ever happened at Beauxbaton's. They were having their annual Halloween gala, and by now, everyone knew that the 'it' couple was a young couple in Beauxbaton's was Xavier Varden and Lena Snape. It was one of those things you couldn't avoid. The odd thing about this, is one person who didn't seem to know and asked Lena to the ball, was a young man named Anton Gautier. Anton was a good looking young man, only a couple years older than Lena.

The only thing it sparked, was instant jealousy with Xavier. He was immediately enraged when he caught word. Anton was thinking as a friendly night at the ball, was Xavier being the jealous type as is, thought Anton was trying to move in on 'his territory'. The young Varden Prince was legitimately angry.  
Lena on the other hand? She found the entire situation painfully funny.

"Look, _Amazon_…"

"That is _Anton_, Mademoiselle Snape."

"Whatever." she hid an eye roll, "I have a date. Sorry. Surely you knew that."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Yeah, well… you should be, Akon."

"Anton…"

"Right."

"I should have asked someone about your status, Miss Snape."

"Yeah, no kidding!" She smirked to herself, "I mean -- everyone and their mother knows I'm dating Xavier… so maybe you should keep an eye on the girl you want to ask to the dance before hand. So you don't look like an ass and she doesn't have to embarrass you. Okay? Okay… now go on before one of us starts to cry. It **won't **be me."

So some may have said Lena was a bit of a pratty bitch. She was. Especially when it came to people she'd classify as 'lower' than she. It may have been in her upbringing, or even her adaptation… but Lena believed she was high class. And then again, those closest to her never lead on otherwise. To her close knit group of friends and family, Lena WAS a princess… she was deserving of the best of the best…  
Oliver even fueled that, by catering to Lena whenever he was around her. Some may have said THAT was a bad move.

People just added further fuel to the fire.  
Maybe she was raised the wrong way but it was evident from the minute she walked into Beauxbaton's, that she was high strung. That's what attracted Xavier Varden to her. That's what attracted Anton Gautier to her. Hell, that's what attracted LENA to herself. She was proud of who she was, where she was from, who her parents was, and the amount of money she had in the bank.  
She was what people would call, 'the wrong kind of wizard to befriend'.

The ball was it's typical huzzah. Everyone who was anyone had a date of high standard. Charlize went with Jean Sebastien, Bernadette wanted to invite Oliver Wood to be her date but couldn't, so she settled with a boy named Calvin Yasemti, a draftee of the Quidditch team the Wimbourne Wasps. She had admitted it wasn't the same as going with Lena's cousin, which, got a great big eye roll from the Snape princess. She didn't think Oliver was desirable, naturally… and didn't know how anyone else could think so.  
See? She was even negative about people she LIKED!

Post ball, though, people assumed her relationship with Xavier was much more real, much more serious, than they were leading on. Lena loved to let people believe what they would. It gave her a feeling of importance when people focused all of their attention on her. In fact, it just further stroked her already enormous ego. The holidays were oncoming, and she was all excited to go home. She knew her dad wouldn't be there that year, but she'd be able to literally GO to Hogwarts to see him. Her mother already made arrangements, and instead of going STRAIGHT home, Lena Snape was going to step foot into Hogwarts for the first time.

Sure, it was only for a day…  
But Lena would get the opportunity to play on the Quidditch pitch with Oliver, of course, while being heavily clothed. (Scotland was ice cold come Winter, and to her knowledge, that's where they hid Hogwarts) She'd be able to see where her daddy worked, where he punished students, all of that! The really IMPORTANT things that intrigued Severus's princess.

She dressed to simply impress to go to Hogwarts with her mother. Oliver had already sent her an owl of what to bring. She had it in her cloak as she pulled it out to pack for the afternoon with her father at Hogwarts.

_Lena,  
Just bring your broomstick (a Nimbus 01 right?), heavy knickers, boots, sweater, cloak…  
Wait, ye know what ta wear fer Quidditch! Don't ye play at Beauxbaton's!  
Also… don't forget to bring yer bag. I bought you something fer Christmas. Happy Holidays and see ye soon!  
-Oliver_

Lena replied promptly:

_Oliver,  
I know what to bring, of course. Personalized Nimbus 2001 with "Princess Lena" on the handle. Didn't daddy tell you?  
I did try out for the team, and yes I made it. But you know, it's not a big deal. I'm overshadowed by a bimbo right now. Not as if **I** am anyone to mention names. (THAT BITCH DELACOUR!) But I'm not worried.  
They'll see my talent soon enough.  
See you soon.  
XXOO,  
Lena_

Krystal helped Lena prepare for their day at the school. Krystal had yet to return since her OWN graduation, so she found the entire situation slightly riveting. She was even excited. Lena dressed, for arrival, in fine blue robes that much resembled the Beauxbaton's school uniform. Only it was a darker blue, midnight. She had her bag with her, that had her Quidditch clothing, and she was ready for the trip.

Arrival was fine. Lena thought Hogwarts was, "pretty on the eyes but rather, small and unflattering". She wasn't so bent out of shape of not going there. And she heard a lot of, well, idiots -- putting it nicely, went to Hogwarts. Save for her own family that was there, she had no ties. What was she worried? Walking into the welcome hall, Lena and Krystal were greeted by Severus Snape, Oliver Wood, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. While she was there, she'd have to go by "Wood" in case people wondered. She accepted that, but was a little slighted by her change of name.

"Why _Wood_?" Lena asked, as the foursome of Oliver, Lena, Krystal and Severus walked down the corridor toward the Potions classroom. "I mean, I don't mind people thinking I'm related to you, Oliver, but daddy…" She glanced up at him. "Why can't I use 'Snape'? It's my name. I mean, it's not like I _go_ here…"

"It's to avoid people back lashing you during your visit, Princess." Severus attempted to explain. "You're here as my guest. People don't understand that I have a life outside of Hogwarts, let alone a beautiful daughter. An untouchable daughter, to every last parasite that goes here." _Except for maybe, Mister Malfoy…_Severus thought to himself, before pushing the thought out of his head. It was blasphemy. "I just want you to have a peaceful visit."

"All right, Dad--" She paused, "_Professor_." She said, a glint of evil and mischief in her eyes as she looked at Severus. Severus merely chuckled to himself as they entered the potions classroom.

Little did they know, when they entered, a few lingering students were in the potions classroom collecting information on a paper that was due after vacation. Even more so, that one of those students was Draco Malfoy. The sound of the door creaking open, and then closing, caught Malfoy's attention. Severus sent Lena and Krystal into his office, so that by the time Draco saw anything… he merely saw the blonde of Krystal's hair as she was standing on the side of her daughter nearest Malfoy. He saw nothing.

"Mister Malfoy…?" Severus's voice showed much curiosity. "What _are_ you doing here? I thought you were going home for the holiday, son?"

"No Professor," Draco said as he folded his book closed. "I mean, father and mother have already sent my gifts, but they had business." He glanced almost uneasily at Wood, before glancing back at Severus. "As you could imagine, Professor…"

"No need to elaborate, Draco. I know." Severus nodded his head. "It must have slipped my mind, actually. I could have swore your father sent me a notice…"

"Wouldn't put it past him, frankly." Draco muttered a little, as he stood up. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing though, sir. I was sure I saw a lady with you."

"My wife, Draco." The mention of Krystal brought a small, rare smile to Severus's face. "She decided to come for a visit. How nice, right?"

"Indeed." Draco smiled a little, "Do pay my regards to Mrs. Snape. Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, Draco."

All the while, Oliver had to resist rolling his eyes or making a comment. Merlin knew how much Oliver detested 'the little dirt bag'. The visit though, for Lena, went just about undetected by Malfoy. Except for a conversation he just so happened to overhear from his 'cronies' Crabbe and Goyle about a 'foreign girl playing Quidditch with Dravin Black, Oliver Wood, and even Harry Potter'. What did Draco know, until he heard it specifically from Oliver Wood himself.

"So what? What's it to you?" Oliver questioned, as he stood outside of the Potions classroom. He was standing there in case Lena decided to pop out. He wanted Malfoy having nothing to do with her. "It's my bloody cousin, nobody of yer concern, Malfoy."

"Hey brother!" A voice from down the corridor called, as Dravin Black walked up in his regular clothing. Black tee-shirt and a pair of black slacks, that always made him look strapping. "Where's your girl?"

"She's gettin' ready to head back home 'till Beauxbaton's kicks back up." Oliver said, tuning out Malfoy. "She didn't think too much of Harry, but she seems ta like ye."

"No kidding? She single?"

"I 'ono, mate…" Oliver said, having not have heard about her and Xavier. "You could ask 'er before she goes home. She's havin' dinner with Snape, his wife, and I in Hogsmeade. You wanna come?"

"Hell yeah, don't count me out. I'll go grab my cloak."

Realization hit Oliver as he glanced toward a pair of piercing gray eyes, that were burrowing a hole straight through his torso. Malfoy hated being ignored, especially ignored for his idiot of a cousin. Malfoy stormed off irritated, but what did Oliver care? About ten minutes later, Lena exited the potions classroom with Severus and Krystal, and once Dravin Black came back -- they all left for Hogsmeade for dinner before Krystal took Lena home for the remainder of holiday.

While Lena heard of Dravin's constant talking of her after that, she insisted he call her 'Wood' to protect her identity. He wanted to be her boyfriend bad enough, he had no problem with that! Naturally, this troubled Severus. He didn't want his daughter associating with a Black. Although he was showing shades of more Slytherin less Sirius Black's boy every day. He'd have to wait and see before he'd give his daughter permission to see someone like that.

Lena's birthday went by just before her grand return to Beauxbaton's, and naturally, she got the birthday party she always did. Rather elaborate, with Oliver right there, her friends Charlize and Bernadette managed to be there, Bernadette's brother Thomas, a present and letter from her father, and Oliver had even brought something from Dravin Black AND Graham Montague for her.

"Well, Graham was at his grandparents' place in Switzerland so he couldn't come, but he wanted you to have this." Oliver explained as he handed her a parcel. Inside was a Quaffle signed by Franz LeStrange, the most eligible bachelor and Quidditch hunk of the Falmouth Falcons. Lena's eyes widened as she grinned.

"Oh la la… Franz LeStrange? How did he know I liked him!"

"I put a bug in 'is ear…" Oliver grinned in spite of himself. "He had the Quaffle since LeStrange's second year with the Falcons. He went to a game and got it signed. I told him you had a thing for Franz, and he 'anded it over no questions asked. I 'ono… did you put a spell on my friends?"

"Sure…" Lena rolled her eyes with a laugh, "NO. But if Graham likes me? More power to him. What's next?"

"Dravin."

Dravin's gift was a sterling silver necklace with a dark red, granite, gemstone in a silver pendant. The pendant was designed like a snake, and engraved he put 'A symbol of Slytherin', because he believed she was a true deliverance to the Slytherin house. She was naturally a symbol, being Snape's daughter. He knew this. Not many at Hogwarts would EVER know this if Severus had a way. Also with the necklace, was a letter, and some Quidditch related memorabilia.

_Lena,  
I hope you like the necklace. My mother actually helped me pick it out once I told her about you. She thinks you sound like a great girl, but I left out the detail of you being Snape's daughter. I figured that would be the best since you want to keep your last name under wraps as much as possible when it comes to Hogwarts. I don't blame you, people are so easy to judge.  
Oliver also told me you play for your school's Quidditch team. I wish I had known, congrats. Enclosed is some plays you might be interested in, as well as tips… some maintainer kits, as well as a cloak in Beauxbaton's colors with your name on it. Had to do the writing in black though, for the simple fact, what's the world without a taste of black? ) No pun intended, I swear._

Lena laughed out loud at the comment, causing Oliver to wonder what the letter said. She wouldn't tell, as she continued reading.

_Regardless of if you're allowed to wear it while playing, you have it. I hope you enjoy it and have a great birthday. You deserve it. Hope to see you again.  
Love,  
Dravin Black_

She put her gifts from Montague and Black away, as she graciously accepted the rest. From clothing, jewelry, a ring from Xavier to 'make it look good' (In fact, Xavier did really have feelings for her. Who'd believe it, though?) amongst other things. She made out great for her birthday and in her return to Beauxbaton's for the remainder of the year -- she wore her Quidditch robe Black sent her. As she went to practice one afternoon with it, Fleur Delacour made quite the scene of it. But Lena, naturally, had quite the comeback ready for the 'cocky' player.

"Dat is not Beauxbaton's robe. You must change."

"How about, you shut up, Fleur." Lena said snappily. "I can wear what I wish, it's not a match. It's a pointless practice."

"Pointless you say?" Fleur huffed, "If it is 'pointless' zen why are you zere?"

"It's only pointless because YOU are running it, freak."

"Vere did you get zis… cloak?" Fleur demanded, as Lena smirked to herself.

"A Hogwarts student if you must know. A friend of mine, named Dravin Black."

"Dravin Black? E is a Slyzarine, non?"

"What's it to you? He'd never lower his standard to befriend you, so don't even bother thinking about it. If it'll shut you the HELL UP… I'll change my damned cloak. But the only reason is so you SHUT…UP…" Fleur waved her hand off, as Lena looked legitimately annoyed. "WHAT?"

"Vear it… I care not."

"You'd better see it my way, Delacour." Lena said through gritted teeth. "Now let's get this over with, I have more important things to do than associate with _you_ today. I have to meet my boyfriend for tea. Surely you realize how important THAT must be…"

Fleur honestly went silent as practice commenced. Lena smiled satisfied. She still had a card to play against Fleur Delacour, and that was the Xavier Varden card. How helpful that came when wanting to put Fleur in her place. And fast.  
But then again, somehow Fleur knew of Dravin. Maybe that was a card to play, too.

She loved to use who she knew for her advantage over people.  
It was a fun bit.

There was one thing Hogwarts had over Beauxbaton's. Nothing dire or extreme happened at Beauxbaton's. Then again, Madam Maxime would never allow such to happen. Before the last day of school, Lena handed out exclusive invitations to a summer party she was planning at her family's estate. She needed to do something to have entertainment in the summer. She always became so bored, so easily. She was inviting only members of her own 'clique', as well as a couple choice names from Hogwarts. Namely? Graham Montague, Oliver Wood, and Dravin Black.

"You're going to have to maintain your jealousy, you know." Lena said to Xavier as she handed Charlize her invitation. "I'm inviting a boy who likes me from another school."

"Oh really…" Xavier's tone was borderline shallow. "Who?"

"Not to worry." Lena said, handing Bernadette hers. "You don't need to worry." She turned toward Xavier and pinched his cheek lightly. "Lena Snape is still yours, mon ange." She smirked, "Get over it, would you?"

"I'm just saying. I do like dating you, Lena. That's why I don't want to lose you. Excuse me if I come off, how do you say, pompous…?"

"But pompous is nice. I like pompous." She said with a chuckle. "I think arrogance is sexy. That's why I'm dating you, really."

"All right. Well, I will do my best to be there, love. I promise."

"Good. My father will want to meet you, of course. Because I am truly daddy's little girl. He'd kill a man if I asked him."

"Reassuring."

"Don't worry, you're not up yet. Hurt me and you will be, though."

"I'll remember that."

"It would be in your best interest to." Lena gave him a mild peck on the cheek, as she sauntered off. "See you during the summer."

"Bye, Lena…" Xavier sighed to himself as he watched her walk off. Maybe she was going to be a hard 'nut to crack', but there was no denying. He wanted to be the one to crack her, and make her a suitable woman to date long term. She wasn't Fleur Delacour. She was above her… far, far above her. Leaps and bounds, even.  
Sad, isn't it?

The last day of school came, and the trip home for Lena was always good. She knew by the time she got home, her father would be there. Her mother was there, and Oliver if he was able would come back to the estate with Severus. She had her now typical, farewell party with Charlize and Bernadette. Which consisted of hugs, kisses, and promises of writing letters. Only this year, it was a promise to be at the party in July.

"I will be there for sure. My family is not going to Japan this year," Charlize said with a smile as she hugged Lena. "We are just going to Germany for a week to visit my grandmother, but I will be there."

"Great, we can go shopping the next day, too. I love retail therapy. After a long summer, I need to do it."

"But it will only be July." Bernadette said, as Lena chuckled.

"Need I restate, a long summer? July is halfway through. Which feels like an ETERNITY away…"

"I understand that." Bernadette said with a smile.

Lena grabbed her bag and boarded the train back home. She wasn't necessarily looking forward to the party so much as she was looking forward to just being home again for an extended period. Once the summer got good, though, it always seemed to end too soon.  
Like for example, when her mother got her back into a routine of being catered to, only for her to go back to school?

She hardly classified it as 'fair'.  
But she was beginning to deal with it well enough.

A/N: Can everybody say SPOLIED ROTTEN? Lol That's exactly what my girl is, and unfortunately, I love it. Here's two more chapters, so I hope this'll hold you over until I get the next two done. Woo. -M.S


	6. The Unsuspected Part One

**TITLE: Dangerous Liaison**  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Suspense  
**RATING: **PG-13 to R. There's some swearing, some trickery, some sexual content.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.  
**CAST: **Lena Snape (OC), Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape (OC), Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black (OC), Angel Raye (Malfoy) (OC), Dravin Black (OC), to name a few for now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for Lena Snape and credit to Krystal Wood-Snape and Dravin Black. Everything in this story is fiction, and I'm keeping this as true to the work as J.K Rowling, as physically possible, while creating my own scenario, inside of the Slytherin house, and lifestyle. Hopefully, my initial story will come out as good as my idea… haha. Just to state, this has little to do with the actual events in the stories, though - you'll notice some authentic quotes.

**Note: **In this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Draco AND Lena respectively, two of the biggest antagonists you've ever seen. Let's see if I succeed. Also, aside from the obvious, this has nothing to do with "Heir Of Snape". So don't assume things because you've read "H.o.S" to the point it went.

**Chapter Six: The Unsuspected Pt. 1  
Year Three At Hogwarts**

All holiday, something had been eating at Draco. Something he couldn't explain. Something he couldn't place. For some particular reason he was much more bitter than he usually was. But now, it was for no point. No purpose. Maybe it had to do with the fact he was used to having a moment during the summer to harass shamelessly, his cousin Dravin. Every year, the Malfoy's had a meeting of their family members. Average people might call it a reunion, but not the Malfoy's. They weren't exactly 'average' by any extent of definition.

Dravin was always there, never with his mother though. As Mia Carmola-Black wasn't permitted on the grounds. Hell, Dravin wasn't even allowed there for the most part because of how Draco and he got along. But Narcissa insisted, since she had heard of some changes her cousin was taking toward 'the better'. Better in her eyes, worse in others. Instead of Dravin showing up, his owl Talon was there with a note for Narcissa and the entire Malfoy's as a whole. To, in so few words, explain his absence.

_Narcissa,  
So sorry I couldn't be there. Unfortunately, the meeting coincided with a party I was previously invited to. (Leaving from school I was invited, so it's a long-term engagement) I would SO love to be there, but you know, I just couldn't miss a Lena Wood fiesta.  
Do tell me how the mad-house hoo-ha went.  
-D. Black_

Narcissa didn't seem to notice the sarcasm that dripped from most comments in the letter, but Draco did. He knew. He could just HEARD Dravin's voice in his head, each sentence saturated with his bitter sarcasm and hatred toward the 'superiority' of the Malfoy's. Who was Dravin to say an- …wait one second.  
Draco un-crumpled the parchment that was in his hand. He had wanted to dispose of it, but something finally registered in his head.

"Lena Wood…?"

The name was familiar. He could have SWORE he heard it some --- Professor Snape's Diagon Alley accompanier! Dravin was with HER? Talk about way to make your BLOOD BOIL! Draco was irate, as he stormed to his bedroom and pulled out a sheet of parchment from his desk drawer. There was no way Dravin could merit an invite from an upstanding lady. Dravin was a scumbag! Scribbling words of pure hate on paper, accompanied by a 'how do you rate?', Draco sent his owl off with the note for Dravin. Anyone who read it could tell Draco was furious. Especially considering he wrote the letter in ebony ink, clearly gripping the quill until splats of excess ink dotted the parchment and splattered the formerly clean surface.  
He couldn't dwell on it…

School would be starting up again, and he couldn't dwell on something so petty. But was it truly petty to Draco? A boy who received anything, and EVERYTHING he wanted out of life? This was more than just a blast to his ego, it was a downright slap to the face. Dravin didn't have any idea but it was the one time Black had bested a Malfoy, the one time Black had gotten under a Malfoy's skin to the point of fury that it was at.

That same week, Angel Raye showed up at the Malfoy Mansion with her parents Dianna and Christian Raye. Angel almost instantaneously detected something wasn't right with her brother figure, so she naturally inquired. He spoke of nothing at first, causing Angel to get ruffled. She was the inquiring type. She hated the silent treatment.

"LET ME GUESS," Angel finally said. "It has to do with Black. ALL of your problems stem around Dravin. Unless Harry Potter has somehow miraculously morphed into your every-day obsession and is eating at you."

"It's NOTHING to do with Potter, Raye." Draco snapped. "It's nothing. Get over your bloody self and stop acting as if you know the answer to everything. I can handle my own problems on my own."

"Fine, brother dear." Angel said sarcastically. "I guarantee though, that it has something to do with Dravin…"

"Whatever, think whatever you want you git. But what you don't know won't hurt you. Now don't you have some bloody dishes to do or something?" He grunted with disapproval of her being there, as he sat in his arm chair, one leg draped over the arm of the chair. "I mean, a woman's place isn't in a man's business but in the kitchen…"

"You chauvinistic little mother fuc-"

"Ahh ahh ahh…" Draco cut her off with a raised index finger. "Easy on the sharp tongue, love. Might cut your own throat…"

"I don't know if I could ever forgive you for saying something like that." Angel said, her tone nothing but serious. "That is the coldest thing you've EVER said to me, and you've said some pretty awful things…"

"Look." Draco started, his tone fully annoyed. "I don't MEAN it like that, I'm just annoyed. Dravin, yes, that's my problem."

"As usual…" 

"Well no, this is different than 'the usual'." He went on to explain how he saw Lena Wood at Diagon Alley with Professor Snape, and how he found out who she was FROM Professor Snape. He also explained how he wondered if it was possibly to fancy someone you didn't know. Angel nodded her head.

"Sure it is, I fancy Franz LeStrange and I don't know him."

"This is different than your school girl crush on mister Germany…" Draco said through gritted teeth. "Lena Wood is a real person.." 

"So is Franz!"

"What, ever." Draco rolled his eyes, "Do you think it's possible though? For someone like me, I should say…"

"Sure, Draco. You're human, as shocking as that is…"

"I also heard she was at Hogwarts for Christmas Holiday… one day…"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Especially if she's related to Oliver… Wood…" Angel slowly smirked to herself. She didn't say anything, but Draco noticed something on Angel's face. He cringed.

"Don't get that look on your face, git." Draco said. "I don't even want to imagine you with some neanderthal like Wood."

"He is no such thing. He's kind of cool, if you'd get to know him." Angel said, "he's the Captain of a Quidditch team, so he's _kind of_ like Mar-"

"DON'T even say it!" A voice interrupted and into the study where Angel and Draco were. Draco smirked, as in fact - Marcus Flint walked in. He had been invited for the afternoon. "Don't…"

"Good afternoon, Marcus." Draco said with a small, conniving smirk. "You were saying, _sister dear_?"

"Nothing." Angel said, impatiently, as she adjusted her shirt while she stood. "I'll be in the garden if you need me…"

"Good day…"

--

Well, as it was, Angel and Draco naturally made up before school was back in session. They needed to keep the Slytherin ranks tight. They were willing to risk NOTHING in their means of control. They had to be the best of the best. The trip back to Hogwarts though, was eventful. Draco and Angel sat in a cabin with Crabbe and Goyle, when the Hogwarts Express stopped dead on a bridge. All went dark. All went cold. Draco's eyes darted around nervously, as Crabbe and Goyle both grunted their disapproval as clouds of steam rolled out of their mouths and noses like steam from a locomotive. Angel clung to Draco.

"What's going on?" she whispered, afraid to be heard by whatever caused the train to stop and go pitch black and frigid. "What's there?"

"I don't know." Draco stated matter-of-factly. In fact, he had no idea.

Moments later, after the madness seemed to stop, the train started again. Rumors spread like wildfire as they sat though, and Pansy Parkinson stumbled into the cabin, amidst a laughing fit. Draco rolled his eyes, trying to shield his shear disgust.

"What is it now, Pansy?" Draco demanded, as she continued to giggle.

"Potter, it's Potter! He fainted! He bloody fainted!"

"No…" Angel looked aghast. Although, a smirk was trying to break through her shock. Draco couldn't control his laughter, however. "He did?"

"Apparently one of those, things, tried to suck the life clear out of him!"

"Too bad it was unsuccessful." Draco quipped.

"I need to tell the others, I'll see you at the welcome feast!"

Draco rolled his eyes as she left the cabin, and Angel continued to giggle. Angel found it terribly funny the entire way to Hogwarts. As the trains unloaded, Draco, Angel, her friend Annabella Cooper, Marcus Flint, Crabbe and Goyle filed into the Great Hall, preparing for the welcome feast. They were talking amongst themselves as Dumbledore was giving his opening speech before the feast, but Goyle nudged Draco.  
He said something to the effect of, 'look behind you', and Draco glanced back. A grin spread across his face as he noticed Harry Potter was right there.

"Potter…" Draco whispered, before saying it slightly louder. "Potter…"

It took a second, but Harry soon turned to face where his name was being called. He was hardly impressed when he saw Draco Malfoy's smug mug looking back at him. Draco tried to hide it, but was smirking vindictively toward his adversary.

"Is it true you fainted?" Draco couldn't help but smirk as his seat mate mocked a sigh and put his hand to his head mocking a faint. Draco chuckled as Harry looked furious. "I mean you _actually_ fainted!"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron Weasley said in a hot tone, causing Draco to laugh a little. How could he not?

Later that night in the Slytherin common room, Draco sat down heavily on one of the black leather sofas, still unable to get the image of Potter and Weasley getting so hot headed over the entire fainting situated. While Draco talked with Marcus Flint that night, Draco's cousin Dravin Black, Dravin's best friend Graham Montague, and Adrian Pucey walked into the room with Dravin haplessly gloating of something. Draco just decided to listen opposed to saying too much. 

"You dirty rotten…"

"I know." Dravin told Graham before he could get his comment out. "It's not like I spent the ENTIRE summer with her. Just some of it. With her cousin. You know, Oliver Wood? Good chap, right on. Damn good man. But she's a damn good lass, too."

"Are you interested in her?" Adrian asked as Dravin laughed out loud.

"Please! She's too good of a friend for that, mate!" He paused, before smiling to himself. "ALL RIGHT, I'm lyin'. I am. But she has a boyfriend at Beauxbaton's. Unfortunate, too. I've already gone and asked Oliver for her hand in marriage!" The three boys shared a laugh, as Draco continued to listen. He was starting to be able to balance out his outbursts and control his anger. "I should have asked her father, I should have, but he wasn't there all summer. Poor bloody bastard had to work."

"Does she live with her mum or--" Graham set the inquiry as Dravin shook his head.

"No, mate. She lives with both of her parents, but her father is right on hard worker. Busts his arse all year so his little girl can have a comfortable, well spent life."

"So she's a rich bitch, then?" Adrian questioned, as Dravin chuckled.

"Kinda, yeah. But Lena's a good gal. Don't get your panties in a twist, Pucey. Maybe she'll come on back to Hogwarts and give you lot the time of day."

Dravin noticed Draco sitting in the room, listening attentively, but for some reason -- the Black prince had no reason to say anything of the sarcastic sort to him. Draco said nothing to Dravin, either. Maybe it was the fact that Dravin's father, Sirius Black, was on the loose. He had escaped from Azkaban Prison, and for once, was it possible they were on the same page about his father? It was entirely possible.

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

--

Weeks past. Classes were underway and classes with the professors, more specifically, Rubeus Hagrid. Draco was not shy about speaking his livid nature. He was disgusted that Hogwarts would allow something like Hagrid teach there. It proved how little the school cared about the education of the students. Did he care in all actuality…?  
No…

It was the fact they ALLOWED HAGRID… of ALL PEOPLE…THINGS… to teach someone like HIM. It was a travesty… it was a JOKE. Unfortunately? Draco was not laughing. As they arrived (they being Draco, Angel, Crabbe, Goyle, and their fellow Slytherin) to Hagrid's class, Hagrid was barking out instructions from the get-go. According to Draco, that's how it was, anyway.

"Right you lot, less chatterin', form a group over there. Now open yer books to page forty-nine."

"Exactly _how_ do we do THAT?" Draco spit out sarcastically, glaring toward Hagrid. Hagrid merely turned around with a half smile.

"Just stroke the spine O'course."

Draco rolled his eyes and did as Hagrid said. Miraculously enough, the book began to coo, and he had no problem opening it. _Bloody hell…_ Draco thought to himself, as he took his place with the rest of the class. As the class stood there, Draco couldn't help but hear Hermione Granger comment to Potter and Weasley.

"I think they're funny…"

"Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty." Draco commented as Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the class turned around to face the sound of his voice. "God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore has this _oaf_ teaching classes."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter said as he began stalking toward Draco.

Draco and his mates couldn't help but chuckle. Draco took off his bag with a vindictive smirk on his face, handed it to Crabbe, and started advancing toward Potter with a knowingly sarcastic smile. Standing toe-to-toe with Potter, Draco looked down at him for a moment, before staring off behind Potter with a mildly nervous stare. Draco began stepping backward momentarily, his nervous look turning scared. He pointed as he stammered.

"D-D-Dementor! Dementor!"

The entire class, Potter included, turned around swiftly. Potter looked scared as it were. Draco and his friends began laughing, Malfoy and Angel Raye especially, but Draco, Goyle, Adrian Pucey and Angel Raye flipped up the hoods of their black cloaks and made a hooting and ghostly howling noise as they wiggled their fingers mischievously toward Potter. Granger pulled him back, coaching him to ignore the Slytherin students.

Class went on where they studied a hippogriff named Buckbeak. Draco couldn't express how that 'beast' was 'the ugliest git' he'd ever seen. It wasn't until the end of class, after pushing through a group of Gryffindor students, that Draco made his presence known. After Potter made taming a hippogriff look like cake, Malfoy stalked toward the gigantic beast, his head held high. He pushed past the students in his way, making sure to give them a shove in the mean time.

"Yes…you're not dangerous at ALL, are you? You great ugly brute…" Draco said as he stalked toward Buckbeak, despite Hagrid saying his name.

"Malfoy…"

Buckbeak kicked up onto its hind legs, and reared up at Draco. He seemed to turn slightly paler than the usual as that 'great ugly brute' took a slash at his raised arm, that was shielding his face. Malfoy hit the ground holding his arm as the class screamed and shrieked, and Hagrid dismissed them. Malfoy writhed in pain.

"Ahh it's killed me, it's killed me!" Draco flailed wildly on the ground, eyes closed, as Hagrid told him to calm down, how it was only a scratch.

"Hagrid!" Granger shouted, "He has to be taken to the hospital!"

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it." Hagrid said, dismissing the rest of the class as he started up toward the school with Malfoy in his arms. 

"Oh you're going to regret this!" Malfoy moaned as the class left, save for Raye, who followed Hagrid and Malfoy to the hospital wing. "You and your bloody chicken…" Draco continued, before falling into unconsciousness. He had passed out in Hagrid's arms.

--

Later, after undergoing bandaging from Madam Pomfrey, Draco sat at the table with his arm wrapped and in a sling. He was FINE. He knew it, his real friends knew it, but he was using it to gain sympathy from his fellow Slytherin. And of course, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students that knew no better and tried to be everybody's friend. Pansy Parkinson was the one who fell HARDEST for his scam.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" She'd ask him, and with his 'bravest' a tone, he'd lay it on real thick to her.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey…another minute or two and I - uh - could have lost my arm. Couldn't possibly do any homework with this."

"I'll do it for you." Pansy said at once, as Draco tried not to smirk.

"I couldn't possibly, Pansy… oh, all right…" Draco waved his 'good hand' off. "If you insist…"

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus Finnegan's voice echoed through the almost quiet Great Hall caused Draco to look up. He wasn't the only one, though. Dravin Black did as well hearing what Seamus had to say. "Sirius Black!"

Nobody at the Slytherin table heard the rest, but Dravin Black walked up behind the Gryffindor students, and snatched away the _Daily Prophet_ they were hovering over. Nobody said a word to him at that point in time. Most of them knew Dravin's situation. They all knew why this situation would make him so uptight, and sketchy. Even Oliver Wood, who just stood by. Draco walked up behind Dravin and grabbed his shoulder. Dravin spun around after reading the front page of the paper, and Draco just merely nodded his head toward the Great Hall exit. Dravin normally would have told Draco to shove off, but for some reason? He didn't. Dravin received many looks from the Gryffindor students who knew his relationship was hate/hate with Draco Malfoy, especially that of the look he got from Oliver Wood. He threw the paper down onto the Gryffindor table and walked off with Malfoy.

Once outside, they both, without a word, walked out of the school and onto the grounds. They were silent as death as they ventured across the yard, but Dravin finally stopped, looking down at his slightly shorter cousin.

"What?"

"…I thought you could use an ear, Dravin." Malfoy started slowly. "I know we haven't gotten on right these past few years, but mate, this isn't just _any time_."

"You just don't want my father coming after you, isn't that it?" Dravin questioned, as Draco raised his hands defensively. "No?"

"No. It's not that." They were speaking in civil tongues? Every conversation they had EVER had, was vulgar, it was down right rude and without a doubt, bad. "Look, Dravin." Draco crossed his arms, "I don't understand what you're going through, but we _are_ family. Even if distant, we're related."

"…So?"

"I want to be there for you."

"…You've never cared about anyone before in your life, Malfoy." Dravin said quietly, but Draco laughed a bit. Sarcastic, maybe nervous, but laughter none-the-less. "Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?"

"Yeah… yeah I am." Draco said, "I'm telling you that you are _quite_ wrong." 

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

The only thing Draco wanted, was another person on his side. He needed it. He longed to have the entire Slytherin bunch under his thumb, and the only thing stopping that, was in fact, his cousin Dravin. He had his friends, such as Graham Montague. A list of others Draco barely knew of. This was more than just that, though, he wanted Dravin to admit that Sirius Black was a madman. A psychopath. More over, a criminal and deserved to die for what he did.

"What are you thinking, Dravin?"

"What of…?"

"This, ordeal… with Sirius…"

"My father?" Dravin turned from looking out at the lake, back to Draco. "What of him? He's making life unbearable for me. Unbearable for my blind mother…"

"Blind?"

"Oblivious little bitch she's been…" Dravin muttered. "I don't know what to think of her right now, cousin." For once, Dravin seemed…happy, to be around Draco. At least he knew what to expect from him. Nothing. "You probably won't understand, because you're younger than me… but you seem to know a lot more than I give you credit for. You knew to get me out of the Great Hall before I started something upright."

"What has your -- Mother, been doing?" Draco so desperately wanted to say _that bitch_, but digressed. 

"She's saying, my father is out to kill Harry. Out to find us. Out to destroy all the loose ends that were never tied up." Dravin laughed to himself, a cold - dark laugh. "AS IF he'd ever put Harry into danger. As if he'd ever kill my mother. He'd probably kill me given half the bloody chance, that whacked ol' coot."

"…You normally speak so highly of your _father_…"

"Normally." Dravin said. "I'm growing up, Draco. I know he's not a bloody saint. I'm getting that now." Dravin sat down on the grass, resting his arms on his upraised knees. "I know that he's nothing more than…"

Dravin cut himself off as he closed his eyes. Draco sat down next to him, looking toward him curiously. Was he going to say it? Was he REALLY about to say 'a murderer' or 'a disgrace'? With any luck! Sure, Draco was SUPPOSED to be supportive here! It was his blood after all. Dravin looked toward Draco, suspicion in his eyes.

"What? What the hell do you want to hear, Draco?"

"Nothing…" Draco said quietly, "I'm sorry if you think like that…" Dravin put his head down again.

"I'm sorry…" Dravin said softly. "I'm snapping at the wrong person right now. I should snap at my bloody mother for being DUMB enough to marry Sirius Black. I should snapping at my bloody father, for being DUMB enough to get mixed up with the Potter's. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be in Azkaban! If he hadn't…" Dravin sighed, shaking his head. "He wouldn't have had to escape from Azkaban and try to finish what he never started…" Dravin diverted his eyes. "Think I'm a dumb bloke, don't you, Malfoy?"

"Not entirely. You're trying to keep your loyalty…"

"You're being too…"

"Don't say _nice_ because I will be sick." Draco said, with a small smile. Dravin actually smiled back.

"Get sick then, ya little git. You're bein' too nice for my blood."

Dravin put his arm around Draco's shoulder, and gave his messy platinum hair a ruffle. For once, Draco didn't feel animosity toward Dravin. It was like having an older brother. A, cool, older brother. Draco snapped out of it quick enough though, and realized he only wanted Dravin on his side because he was the only person he COULDN'T sway on a regular day. This was premiere timing for Draco.

"Maybe it's because I do care, Dravin." Draco said, as Dravin actually smiled again. He seemed, happy? "Maybe we can start hanging out more, you know, like friends rather than enemies."

"Sure, kid. Whatever you want. I can do something of the sort. Just need to play it off ya know? We understand each other."

"I just want to know one thing, Dravin…"

"What's that?"

"Do you really believe your dad is innocent?" There was a moment of silence from Dravin. Normally, without a shadow of a doubt, Dravin was quick to jump at the question and get hostile. Dravin, didn't.

"I don't know, brother. I really can't say for sure anymore… I don- I don't know…" Dravin shook his head a little. "Before, I could say for sure, yes. Enthusiastically forty times yes, my father is innocent! But now… I don't know. I don't know if he's innocent or some bloody crook. A murderer…"

**_Finally_**…  
He finally heard it. Dravin didn't even believe in his father's innocence anymore. That, was a personal victory for Draco, even if he had nothing to do with it. It was beautiful. He had to write his father, and let him know. He had to tell Professor Snape. Or maybe he'd keep this to himself... it was worth the aggravation. He had Dravin right in with him. He had Dravin in his palm.

--

Trips to the Hogsmeade village became more and more eventful -- as Draco now not only had Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, Angel Raye, and Annabella Cooper spending time with him, but he had Dravin Black as well. His cousin. His newest mate. They got many a looks though, from Oliver Wood and Oliver's mates. Oliver wasn't sure what to make of the changes in Dravin. They were not for the better though. They kind of scared Oliver. He approached Dravin at the Three Broomsticks, while Dravin was having butterbeers and conversations with Draco, Annabella, Marcus and Angel.

"Mate... What's been up with you?" Oliver asked as he offered Dravin a seat. Dravin 'respectfully' declined. "Care fer a drink?"

"Nah." Dravin said calmly. "I have my drinks over at my table. What's wrong, though? Can I do something for you?"

"Actually I was just wondering if everythin' 'as been a'right with you, mate. You've been rather dodgy as of late."

"_Dodgy_? I've been spending time with people in my own house. That a crime now days?"

"When your house is Slytherin mate, maybe…" Oliver said quietly. "Don't worry though, I just wish you'd talk to me at least sometimes. We've been friends for a while haven't we?"

"Yeah." Dravin's tone was absent. "Look, _mate_, I need to get back to my table. Don't want to keep my tablemates waiting…"

"Yeah, 'course…"

Dravin left Oliver like that, as Draco couldn't help but smirk behind his glass of fire whiskey. Dravin had ordered it especially for him because of his age in the pub. Marcus Flint was even having a glass of fire whiskey to 'cure the cold'. Said to keep you warmer, now, wasn't it? As Dravin sat down, Draco looked at him offly.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't worry, Wood's just got his panties in a twist because I'm spending time with you lot, don't worry. We normally would come to Hogsmeade together with Fred and George Weasley, and that Lee Jordan chap. Nothing I'm exactly missing." Dravin explained, "I mean, spending two hours at the joke shops and candy shops isn't my idea of fun all the time. I like to have a brew once in a while you know?"

"Here here!" Marcus said as he raised his glass to Dravin. "To Slytherin."

"To Slytherin." Dravin said with a smirk, as he tapped his glass against Marcus's, and the rest joined in. Draco included.

"To Slytherin, and the rejoining of the two most powerful and controversial wizards of the age. Malfoy and Black."

"I'll drink to that." Dravin said with a sly smile, as he tipped back his glass to take a hearty drink.

Maybe Dravin had taken a turn for the worse as Oliver had feared? By the evidence shown, he had. He was chummy with Draco, Draco was chummy with him… it was a downright travesty of justice. Two wizards the caliber of Malfoy and Black should have NEVER been able to coexist. It would have been something that would cause Sirius Black's own toes to curl. It was unheard of. Draco knew of this, and it made him cocky. More than usual.

--

Before the Christmas Holiday commenced, Dravin had one more order of business to prove that he had had it with his family. He was moving out of his mother's London flat, and into his own. He wasn't going to deal with his disillusioned mother anymore, and it was really the last straw. Her constant ranting and raving, her constant worry about Harry, and how she was all but giving up on her History of Magic teachings to keep Remus Lupin informed on Harry's progress and his safety. before the Hogwarts Express brought the students home, there was a blow out in the welcome hall, between Mia Carmola-Black, Dravin Black, and the unsuccessful attempts of Harry Potter and Remus Lupin to keep the Black family on the same page. Draco merely watched from a distance, smiling as he watched Dravin's transformation complete. It was beautiful.

"No, MOTHER, I am DONE." Dravin shouted at her. Mia was in tears. Dravin cared? No… he didn't, not at that time. "I hope that bastard of a husband of yours DOES come here, and cause a stir, and tries to finish what he never started, because I'm DONE caring. I'm DONE pretending!"

"Dravin, please!" Remus shouted over the Black Prince's yells, but Dravin turned toward Remus, his wand extended to his 'uncle Remus's' throat. 

"DON'T start with me, you backstabbing son of a bitch!"

"DRAVIN CARTER BLACK!" Mia screamed, "Put that down!"

Draco had seen almost enough. He waited until it looked as if Dravin was going to shove his wand THROUGH Remus Lupin's throat, that he came on a job up to his cousin. He grabbed Dravin's shoulder, causing Harry and Remus to both look stunned, and Mia couldn't help but glare through tears at Malfoy. He looked so much like his father, how could Mia not hate him unintentionally? 

"Dravin, mate…" Draco spoke quietly, in a calm voice. Dravin was literally shaking he was so angry. "Calm down. Come with me. We'll ride back to King's Cross… and my father will take us to your flat…"

"Draco…"

"Come, mate." Draco said in a respectful tone. "Come on. My father wants to speak with you, anyway."

"About what?"

"…About changing indefinitely."

"Stay the hell away from my son, Malfoy!" Mia screamed as Remus had a hold on her, trying to keep her calm. Mia was beside herself now, though. She was hysterical. She tried to fight against Remus as Draco smirked at Mia.

"Now now…_Professor Black_…" Draco said sarcastically, only making Mia more angry. Draco was trying not to smile. It was hard. "You surely know of my father, Lucius Malfoy…"

"Lucius Malfoy is a horrible, HORRIBLE man! Man isn't even the word! He's a bloody monster!" Mia shouted, as Dravin smirked. He remembered the rants his mother made about Lucius before.

"Come on, Draco…" Dravin said as he turned toward Malfoy. "Let's go. Don't want to keep your father waiting."

--

Like that, Dravin walked out on his mother. Walked out on his father's memory. He was offered his place with the Malfoy's that Christmas holiday, after 'proving himself' against his mother. After proudly admitting his father was scum, a criminal, and a murder. It was what not only Lucius loved to hear, but what Narcissa Black-Malfoy loved to hear. Draco was starting to get over his power trip over his older cousin, and he was starting to be somewhat -- proud -- to have Dravin at his immediate right. It was also his way of getting in with Lena Wood. It was more of a what could Dravin do for Draco… what could his older, persuasive nature do for Draco.  
Okay, so he was still a jackass about it.

Dravin moved from his mother's, all right, but he moved right into the Malfoy Mansion. He wasn't sharing Draco's wing, but he had his own wing. Lucius called Dravin, 'a young man he could mold into a protégé', more specifically - another one of those followers. Something even Dravin's 'murderer' father wouldn't be able to be proud of. But something Lucius Malfoy could. The readjustment of classes after the holiday were hell for some people.   
Namely? Mia Carmola-Black.

Draco and Dravin returned to school together, and Dravin looked and acted completely different. After spending the entire holiday with Lucius Malfoy, the almost fifteen year old Black was a completely different young man. He had transferred out of Mia Carmola-Black's History of Magic, and went into Divination instead. That devastated Mia. While Harry Potter tried to console her, almost with Remus Lupin, who had long been a friend of Mrs. Black's, Draco couldn't help but find it all painfully funny. He made such known with one of his meetings with Professor Snape.

"So you and Dravin are on good terms now?"

"Yes, Sir." Draco said with a small smile. "I have to admit, I never thought he'd be worth the pursuit. But he proved me wrong. Next year he's getting…"

"Don't say it." Severus said shortly. "I know what you speak of, and I have to ask… how on EARTH did you manage to get him to agree?"

"My father did." Draco smirked, "You know how persuasive my father can be."

"All too well, my son." Severus laughed a little.

"So do tell me, sir, how was your holiday? You did get to go home, yes?"

"Yes, I did. I spent the holiday with my wife, and my… niece." He remembered the talks previously, and smiled. "Yes, my niece came in from Beauxbaton's, and was elated to be with the Misses and I."

"Lena Wood… right?" Draco asked quietly, and Severus nodded a bit.

"Yes. That's right."

"She must be something…"

Draco was trailing off? _This can't be, a crush?_ Severus's worse nightmares seemed realized. Severus stood up slowly, and did something that was going to possibly ruin his life. If Lucius found out… what could he do? He pulled a silver photo frame from his desk, and sat at the edge of the desk near where Draco was. He handed the frame to Draco, and inside the frame was a picture of Lena 'Wood', sitting 'lady like' on a broomstick with her cousin Oliver. She was waving and smiling pretty for the camera in her Beauxbaton's uniform, while Oliver was in his Gryffindor uniform.

"This is Lena, our most recent photo." Severus said. "Just taken over vacation. She plays for Beauxbaton's while as you know, Mister Wood plays here." Draco nodded as he looked at the photo. "She's a beautiful girl, but more than that, she is a very upstanding young woman."

"To be in cohorts with you, Severus, she must be."

It was the first time Draco stepped up and called him Severus opposed to Professor Snape. It was a breakthrough. Severus wanted so desperately to shout a thousand times how Lena Wood was actually Lena Snape… his lovely daughter, newly thirteen, and completely oblivious of the pact that was made upon their births never to meet. Severus wasn't going to break it now. He couldn't.

After their meeting, Draco went to the Great Hall and walked right up to Dravin. He knew Dravin was pretty much _friends_ with this girl. He had to meet her. Why not? No girl could or would resist him. He was a Malfoy. Surely it would have stroke at more than Hogwarts, wouldn't it? He didn't worry about who Dravin was with, when at that time, he was with Angel Raye, Oliver Wood, and Graham Montague. Oliver was actually back to talking to Dravin after they discussed it was 'better' for Dravin. And Angel's advances on Oliver weren't hurting Wood's opinions, either.

"Dravin, I want to talk to you about, a girl."

"Someone got a crush, mate?" Dravin asked with a sly grin, "You've come to the right place."

"It's not a bloody crush." Draco said defensively, actually feeling his cheeks warming. He was almost blushing! Angel and Oliver exchanged shifty smiles, and Graham smiled, too. Dravin put his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Look, man, I'd get it. You're thirteen, yeah? It's a natural time for that! I was doing more than crushing at that age." he wiggled his eyebrows. "Who is it?"

"I can't talk about it here, but you know her. And no, it's NOT YOU." He said directly at Angel, who just laughed a little.

"Please. I don't want you to have a crush on me, that's too awkward. Besides, someone else does, and that's all right with me." She glanced toward Wood, who immediately began blushing. He was shameless, wasn't he?

"I think I might know who. Is it who I was talking about a few weeks ago?" Dravin asked, and Draco nodded a little. Graham went to say something, but Dravin covered Graham's mouth. "Shut up, Monty. I know where this is going. You want to know if she's really as good as I say, dontcha?"

"So what if I do?" Draco's defense was up. He couldn't help it. There were people around, that didn't need to know. "What's the big deal?"

"Just saying, no need to get your panties in a twist, brother." Dravin said coolly. "I will be honest, like I said before, she's a great lass. But she's got a boyfriend, sorry to burst the bubble an' all."

"I'm Draco Malfoy. That won't matter."

"Mind your attitude, mate." Dravin flashed him a grin. "Might be a turnoff."

"You really don't know who you're talking to…"

"She doesn't even GO here." Angel said with arms crossed. "Don't get your hopes up. It's not worth it."

"Do you even know _who_ we're talking about?" Draco questioned, "I doubt it, so stop while you're ahead."

--

It was nearing the end of the year when something big broke. Sirius Black, in Hogwarts? Draco and Dravin stuck close to one another most of the remaining year, both receiving word from Lucius Malfoy to keep a close eye where it ought be kept. And to keep their loyalty where it belonged.   
With him.

Dravin Black, while still Sirius Black's only son, had completely forsaken his name, forsaken his loyalty to his father, and went down the path only few wizards had dared to take. Some may have said that he was on a path that would only lead to his destruction. A path that would lead this Black into the same fate as his father had had. Azkaban. Dravin didn't care. And he wouldn't care. Until he saw his father back in Prison and rotting, he was dead set on everything he was doing. He was standing by it.  
And Draco was elated.

He was elated until Dravin ended up missing from the common room one evening nearest the end of the year. He had been looking for Dravin to discuss arrangements for home, when they get home, and all -- but for some reason, Dravin wasn't anywhere in sight. Nobody had seen him. Not even his best friend Graham. Draco went in search, only to have caught rumor he was with Severus Snape, and they went after a group of students, and Professor Lupin. Further rumors spoke of Sirius Black. Draco's blood ran cold at the thought.

Much later that night, Dravin was hauled into the common room by Professor Snape. Dravin was out cold. Draco just so happened to be in the common room at the time with Crabbe, and Goyle. Angel had just recently gone to bed. Draco immediately sat up, stood, and walked over to where Severus put Dravin down on the sofa.

"What in the hell-"

"Sirius." Professor Snape said, wincing through his own pain. "The bastard has escaped."

"Again!" Draco seemed irate. "What happened to Dravin?" 

"Sirius."

"…He…"

"Dravin was with me. We heard that Sirius was here, and Dravin wanted to see for himself. It has after all been twelve years since he saw his father…"

"Point?"

"…It was true. Potter attacked me, then-"

"He did WHAT?"

"He attacked me, Sirius was on the verge of bringing Peter Pettigrew back to the castle to free Sirius's name, because evidently, he did **not** kill those muggles, or Peter Pettigrew…"

"He's bloody innocent? After all this time…"

"Supposedly. As I was coming out to discipline Potter's misconduct, Dravin and I were both nearly attacked by Werewolf Lupin. Lupin is why Dravin is like this. He attacked him, but a dog attacked back. Sirius is gone. The only thing Dravin got to tell Sirius is how much he detests him, and how much he hates his own father."

"…This is good… isn't it?"

"For what is to come, yes." Severus took a potion vile from his robes, and began trickling a deep green liquid into Dravin's mouth. "Don't worry, it's merely a healing potion. He was badly wounded, but he'll be just fine."

"My father is going to lose his bloody cool over this." Draco said heatedly, as he began pacing the floor. He heard coughing, and then minutes later, Dravin's eyes opened. His piercing blue eyes were glazed over. Still dreary. "Dravin! … Dravin, are you all right?"

"I will be…" he said quietly, as he held his side. He was holding the spot where he was attacked. "Professor, what happened?"

"Remus Lupin and your father happened." Severus said, "Remus is what happened to you my boy. Are you all right? You're not suffering any after effects are you?"

"Nah… just dizzy…" He slowly sat up but Severus refused to let him. "Sir, I'm fine."

"You boys are not leaving until Lucius gets here." Severus said, "Sirius escaped, and he will no doubt be out to find you most of all, Dravin. You did call Lucius your father in front of him…"

"You did what?" Draco said, as he looked at Dravin. Dravin slowly smirked, as he finally sat up, leaning against the back of the sofa. "You did…"

"I did. After I told him that he was a disgrace of a father figure, a criminal, and no matter what people said a murder. I said he killed my childhood and my spirit, and most of all my loyalty to him. I said I hated him, and that Lucius Malfoy was more of a father to me than he ever would be."

"My my…" Draco tried to hide it but a smirk peaked through. "You're one evil little git, aren't you, Black?"

"I learned from the best. But we'll be fine, Professor." Dravin finally said. "We'll take the train back to King's Cross. We'll wait for Lucius there, though."

"If you insist." Severus said, "But I must warn you to be cautious…"

"We will be." Draco said. "I assure it, Severus."

"I believe you, my boy." Severus finally said, "Do pass my regards onto your father, and tell him we must speak this summer."

"It'll be the first thing I mention upon being home." Draco assured him.

--

The trip back home was a seemingly long one. Before leaving though, Dravin received a letter. A highly unexpected letter. Before leaving Hogwarts for the train, Dravin was stumped. Dumbfounded. But he spoke nothing of the letter. Not to his new 'brother', not to his assumed 'father'. Not even to his real mother he spoke of the letter, as it advised as such. Why did or would he care?

_Dravin,  
I understand your anger toward me, and I am taking a massive risk by writing to you before you go home. How was school? I hope you are doing exceptional… next year is O.W.L year for you isn't it? I wish you the best of luck, don't fool around as I did during my O.W.L or my N.E.W.T (I barely passed…heh) be wise, son.  
I am not angry for what you said to me, Dravin. In fact, it has rekindled any loss affection I have felt toward you. Azkaban can really take a number out of a man, innocent, guilty, or otherwise. It's the most impossible place to be happy. I even almost forgot how happy I was when you were born. Seeing you though, I remembered how amazing it was to hold you… how much I missed being accused… how much I do honestly love you, Dravin Carter Black.  
If you'll even be called Black by the sounds of it.  
Rumor has it you are quite close knit with the Malfoy's. A family in which I despise with all of my being. It's understandable though, if you knew exactly what your mother and I went through with Lucius alone, you'd understand. I'll let you make your own decision, but I wish you would reconsider living with them. I wish you would reconsider being close to them. They'll stab you in the back as look at you, my boy. No matter how much you hide from it or try to, you will always be my son… you will forever be my seed and they know this. Inertly, they hate you for being part of me. Whether they show it or not is the next thing. But just be cautious.  
Same goes for your loyalty to Severus Snape, as well…  
Just keep your eyes open always…  
I would wish you wouldn't show this letter to anyone. Nobody knows where I am but never-the-less, I don't need people knowing that I am truly a sap for one person on this planet. I'm supposed to be some mass murderer, after all. I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation… )  
Whether you do what's right or what you want Dravin, is up to you. I won't twist your wrist or tell you that you have to do anything. You're a grown boy almost. Fifteen now, right? It's hard to believe I missed twelve years of your life, but I wish to be a part of it now, Dravin. If only you'd let me. I'll be in touch, but I will not write to you at the Malfoy Mansion. I'll write you next time school is in session or I hear otherwise of your living arrangements…  
-Your father,  
Sirius_

Dravin ripped the parchment up as Draco walked into the dormitory, smirking at his cousin. Dravin threw the paper pieces into the fire, and grabbed his trunk. He had taken longer than he said he would, but then again, he didn't expect his black owl Zeusium to show up with a letter and asking for a treat.

"You're slow, Dravin…"

"I know…" Dravin laughed a little. "Sorry mate. You ready to go?"

"Been ready. Let's go before we miss the train."

"King's Cross here we come."

Crabbe and Goyle met them in the common room, and the four Slytherin boys left the common room for the last time that term. The entire way back to King's Cross station, Dravin had one thing on his mind, while Draco had another. He was expecting that sometime that summer he'd be able to meet this, crush, of his. Dravin was after all, a sure bet. Dravin was still friends with Oliver Wood, Oliver was practically drooling at Angel Raye's feet, and that in turn would make Draco's life even EASIER in wooing this girl.  
He'd have her eating out his palm by next term, he was willing to make a bet.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Lena's chapter is next. Cha-cha-cha. -M.S


	7. The Unsuspected Part Two

**TITLE: Dangerous Liaison**  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Suspense  
**RATING: **PG-13 to R. There's some swearing, some trickery, some sexual content.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.  
**CAST: **Lena Snape (OC), Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape (OC), Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black (OC), Angel Raye (Malfoy) (OC), Dravin Black (OC), to name a few for now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for Lena Snape and credit to Krystal Wood-Snape and Dravin Black. Everything in this story is fiction, and I'm keeping this as true to the work as J.K Rowling, as physically possible, while creating my own scenario, inside of the Slytherin house, and lifestyle. Hopefully, my initial story will come out as good as my idea… haha. Just to state, this has little to do with the actual events in the stories, though - you'll notice some authentic quotes.

**Note: **In this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Draco AND Lena respectively, two of the biggest antagonists you've ever seen. Let's see if I succeed. Also, aside from the obvious, this has nothing to do with "Heir Of Snape". So don't assume things because you've read "H.o.S" to the point it went.

**Chapter Seven: The Unsuspected Pt. 2  
Year Three At Beauxbaton's**

She prided herself on being exclusive. She more than not prided herself on having the best of everything. From friends, to objects, and more over, things for herself. Lena Snape was proud to say that all of those invited to her mid-summer fiesta were some of the best. She wasn't stressing out about planning it, she hadn't even asked her mother and father's permission to have it. She just said she was, and her parents said it was perfectly okay. She was Severus and Krystal's princess…why would she be disciplined for something like that?

Popularity was key.

The party was a day long ordeal which had Lena's friends Bernadette, Charlize, Xavier Varden, another girl - a red head, named Cameron Storm (a sixth year at Beauxbaton's), amongst Oliver Wood, Graham Montague, Dravin Black. Lena didn't want EVERYONE she associated with at this party. Only specific ones, so they could speak of it and others would be jealous. She always liked being the purpose of another's jealousy. It made her feel, good. Elated even. She lived to make others envious of her. She was well on pretty for her age, she had her fair share of money, and fair share of wit. But most of all, she had her fair share of fair-weather friends that she could pick and choose at will.  
That was the greatest thing for her.

The house elves worked extra hard that morning trying to ensure that everything was perfect for Lena's get together. Everything was going to be perfect, or Lena was going to kill someone! _Figuratively speaking of course?_ Krystal and Severus let Lena sleep until almost ten that morning, when Oliver, Dravin, and Graham arrived. They made it via the same portkey from Dravin's flat where he lived with his mother, Professor Mia Carmola-Black, who also worked at Hogwarts with Severus. Lena dressed quickly, in every-day average clothing (blue jeans and a white tank top) and headed down to the foyer to greet her guests.

"Oliver!" She said with a smile, as she walked up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How are you?"

"Bloody well, look atcha… yer dressed ta kill arentcha?"

"Aren't I always?" Lena flashed a smile as she turned toward Graham. "Montague, yes?"

"That's right." Graham said with a smile, but was pleasantly surprised when Lena hugged him too. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Lena said as she turned finally to Dravin Black. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, having to stand slightly on her tip-toes to do so. He was taller than she by a few inches. Dravin laughed a little, reaching down to hug her. "I don't think I've told you that you're too tall, have I?"

"You just did." Dravin said with a chuckle, as he hugged her back. "Been well, _Mademoiselle_?" Dravin asked with his best French accent, and Lena smiled.

"_Oui, trés bien Monsieur Black_." Lena said as she bowed her head respectfully. So the way to her heart was a romance language? How lovely.

The party got under way once Xavier, Charlize, Cameron and Bernadette got there. Bernadette brought her brother Thomas along for the event. It was an all day affair that was fun, food, and just conversation amongst them. Dravin especially managed to sway Lena's attention from the group. Oliver had no issue noticing this, and found it to be pretty funny. The only one who wasn't amused, was Xavier. He wouldn't bring it up there, though, as Lena's father was present.  
But at school? It would be brought up.

Lena had also made Graham promise to act as if he didn't know her at Hogwarts. So nothing was started. Graham agreed without question.

--

The party was the half-way mark between school ending and restarting. After it though, the wait seemed short in going back to Beauxbaton's. Her shopping was finished early, and Lena was all packed up and ready to go almost a week before school restarted. She went with Oliver to do his shopping though, as he was now a sixth year. He was going to be dealing with plenty more than Lena. With Lena and Oliver, went Dravin. And normally in Diagon Alley… Dravin would run into someone not so special. Someone that he could do without seeing. His 'beloved' cousin, Draco Malfoy. Sure enough, Dravin, Oliver and Lena were noticed by a couple of platinum blondes, who were slow in emergence from Knockturn Alley. Lucius and Draco.

"Well, well…" Draco said with a sneer, as he noticed Oliver and Dravin. At first, he didn't notice Lena, as Oliver stepped in front of her. "Wood, tell me, why do you associate with this _loser_ anyway? You should be a man of class… after all, doesn't my sister fancy you?"

"Can it…" Oliver said at once, as he glanced toward Dravin and then behind his back at Lena. "Let's get out of here before something starts."

"I think that, _wise_…" Lucius said as he too sneered at his marital cousin in Dravin. "I mean, isn't it past curfew for children of accused murderers?"

"Would you both stop it! Leave Dravin and Oliver alone."

A voice snapped out of nowhere. Literally, to Draco and Lucius. A young raven haired beauty stepped out from behind Oliver, her now sapphire eyes gleaming through anger. Lucius knew of this girl at once. _She looks like her mother…_ He thought to himself, noting the resemblance between Krystal Wood and this girl. Lena's eyes peered right at Lucius, who said nothing to the girl. He merely smiled.

"Why, Miss… it's surely not what you think."

"I have EYES, you know." Lena spit out at Lucius, who looked a little taken aback. Lena crossed her arms across her chest, as Dravin looked borderline impressed. She stepped forward, pushing one hand against Dravin's chest, one against Oliver's; pushing them behind her. "AND I have ears. I have full use of both, old man… unlike you, more so."

"Watch it, Lena…" Dravin whispered, and Draco's eyes flickered familiar. He said nothing. But Lucius would be the one to test the girl's temper. After all, he wanted to see if she was entirely like her mother, or more like her father.

"Don't tell me to _watch it_…" Lena snapped at Dravin. "I can handle myself, and you if need be. You don't exactly seem the type to step up, Black."

"Couldn't have said it better myself…" Lucius said, mimicking his son's thought. "May I ask your name, Miss?"

"Lena S-" She paused softly, as she glanced at Oliver. He immediately began shaking his head, and Lena knew... "Wood. Lena Wood." She inertly sighed _Snape_. Lucius smirked knowingly. He knew she was lying.

"Well, _Miss Wood_... You have quite the mouth on you. Are you always this temperamental?"

"If need be." she answered at once.

"Is this one of those times?" Lucius again asked, and Lena tilted her head slightly to the side, eyeing Malfoy.

"Do you have a POINT, Mister…"

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. My son, Draco." He gestured. But then he realized he allowed his mouth to run off. _I shouldn't have told her that... oh, what are you worried of, Lucius? She couldn't possibly know… _"You address me correctly, though, Miss Wood. Mister is precisely what you should call me…"

"You'd best mind your attitude, Malfoy." Lena said with a glare. "I don't take any orders from any BODY. Especially not an arrogant prat like you. Nor would I take such from the IDIOT. WITH. THE. STARING. PROBLEM!" she directed her attention toward Draco, who's stare was interrupted. "That's what I bloody well thought. Let's go, Dravin… Oliver… I have some shopping to do…"

"Do spend your father's money, darling girl." Lucius said with a smirk. Lena sneered.

"I planned on it. Not like my father would deny my wishes anyway, Malfoy."

Lena intentionally pushed past the two Malfoy men, her shoulder brushing violently against Draco's, pushing him back a step. Dravin and Oliver walked right behind her, and Dravin had a smirk on his face. How could he NOT? A girl just put Lucius Malfoy in his place, and had Draco SILENT!

"Oh, Dravin?" Lucius's voice rang out, causing Dravin to stop dead in his tracks. "My darling wife wishes to know of your reason for not attending our party. She was aghast to hear her favorite _cousin_ wasn't attending…"

Dravin's merriment turned to disdain, as he put his arm around Lena's shoulder and they walked off with Oliver. You could hear Lena muttering of her disapproval of his relation to _them_… Draco looked literally entranced. It took Lucius smacking Draco in the back of the head with his cane to get his son's attention.

"Think nothing of her, Draco. She's not in your league."

"I know…"

Lena heard the remainder of the conversation as they left for Gringott's, so she could get into her account with the goblins of Gringott's. Dravin was stunned, literally, by the amount of attitude Lena administered against the Malfoy's. How could he be anything less than stunned! Nobody stepped up to Draco at Hogwarts except Harry Potter. This was a GIRL, no less! And it wasn't so much against Draco as it was LUCIUS Malfoy!

--

The trip back to school would be an interesting one. After getting everything she'd need until Christmas Holiday, and then for there after, Lena was as giddy as ever to get back to Beauxbaton's. She had completely forgotten how things went at her party with Xavier. In fact, she didn't care enough TO remember. Was her actions so terrible? She was merely paying attention to one of her more… _favored_ guests.  
That was a crime now, wasn't it?

Xavier didn't speak with her like he normally would on the way to Beauxbaton's. Charlize on the other hand was exceptionally talkative. As was Bernadette and Cameron. The girls spoke of the sales they found, their shopping adventures, and naturally of boys.

"Who was the blonde?" Charlize questioned, "He was… _trés beau_, Lena…" __

"Dravin? …The blonde was Dravin Black. A friend of my cousin Oliver." she tossed a knowing look at Bernadette, who just giggled. "He is said to have taken fancy to me, but after defending his butt in Diagon Alley… I couldn't date him. He's too much of a pansy against his family."

"Who is his family?"

"The Malfoy's."

Charlize went deathly quiet. Lena explained the fact it was through marriage, but the mention of Dravin's father, Sirius Black, made both Charlize AND Bernadette go deathly quiet. Lena didn't see the big deal. She hadn't paid too much attention to much of the sort up until now, so wouldn't start now in the caring aspect.

"They're nothing special, really." Lena said surely. "What's so ultimately shocking about the name Malfoy? Let alone the name Sirius Black? I don't listen to wizard gossip. I don't listen to gossip period. I hate drama."

"Sirius Black is a convicted murderer, Lena." Bernadette said quietly, as that seemed to key the Snape Princess's attention. "Apparently, Black killed twelve muggles and a man who was supposed to be his friend. Pettigrew, I think his name was…"

"He is a devious, dangerous man." Charlize continued. "My father met Sirius once, and said that he had eyes like the devil himself. He was a dark, dark man. Someone just to look at him, you would be scared to your most inners."

"And here I thought neither of you read more than Witch Weekly…" Lena commented coolly, but inside she was a little nervous. She had sent to trusting a man whose father was demented? What if Dravin was like that? What if that man, Lucius Malfoy, was right about Dravin? Lena's stomach was flipping. "I'm not concerned."

"You really should be." Charlize said quickly, "Do not be a fool, _mon ange_, please… especially if Monsieur Black is anything like his father…"

So Charlize seemingly read Lena's mind. It would be later in the year that Lena would receive a letter from her cousin Oliver about Dravin. A letter she was not too pleased to find. But leading up to that -- the usual happened. A battle of popularity between Snape and Delacour… with Fleur managing to sway all of the good girls, while Lena had her own array of somewhat moderate delinquents. Lena was far from a good girl. She never tried to be.   
That's why her group of friends got along so well. None of them had that certain 'regard' for the rules. There was no point. 

Madam Maxime, while in love with Fleur Delacour's ways, loved Lena Snape's as well. Said that Lena, 'reminded her of her younger self'. That -- slightly unruly but lady like standard. Lena was starting to shift away from her loyalty to an authority figure of sort. She had no more need for it. It was her third year at Beauxbaton's. She didn't have to try so hard. Her name was established, and she was set for life she figured. Or at least until Bernadette and Charlize graduated -- and THEN she'd need to associate with 'mongrels' her own age. That would be potentially devastating to her ego and her reputation…

Halloween came and past, and Xavier and Lena once again flaunted their dating. Xavier was still slightly bitter about the summer gala at Lena's home, where Dravin Black openly showed interest in HIS girlfriend. He was like, a Draco Malfoy of Beauxbaton's. Only, he wasn't as practical joke oriented as Draco, as he was at Hogwarts. Xavier was the serious, spiteful type. The only practical jokes he would ever be a part of involved someone getting hurt. Severely. Crazy, isn't it?

--

Christmas time came, and Lena was happy to be going home. She had _heard_ that her father was getting a little time off. Mainly a couple days to spend with his family. Lena didn't know that Severus was bringing home a special 'gift' for his daughter. That gift, was her cousin Oliver. As soon as Lena got home, she immediately knew her father would be there… so went straight to his study on the second floor. But when the chair twirled around, she saw her cousin Oliver sitting in the chair instead of her father. She naturally let out a shriek.

"Oliver!"

"In the flesh, luv." Oliver smiled. "Didn't 'spect me, didya?" 

"NO. I did NOT." Lena ran up and sat on Oliver's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. "SO. How's _Hellwarts_? Still sucks?"

"Only certain parts. Like my supposed mate's attitude."

"_Whom_ is this you speak?" Lena inquired, sounding overly professional as Oliver just shook his head.

"Dravin…"

"Oh? What's up with him? Acting like a cad, is he?"

"No, he's acting like a Malfoy…"

Lena's expression turned sour. That's all it took for Lena to be COMPLETELY turned off from Dravin. She made a note to herself to inform Charlize back from vacation, as her friend had taken a remote interest in Dravin Black.  
It was just before the end of Christmas vacation that Severus approached Lena and Oliver, who were outdoors practicing their Quidditch moves, with a camera. Lena didn't know _what_ her father had in mind, but Oliver didn't seem too concerned.

"What's that for, Daddy?" Lena inquired sweetly, as Severus just smiled.

"Wanted to get a picture of Daddy's princess for the album. You're in your beautiful little Quidditch gear… how could I resist?" Severus said with a smile, as Lena returned the smile.

"Of course! Can Oliver be in it, too?"

"I don't see why not." Severus said shortly.

Severus naturally had a mixed reaction about Oliver. Sometimes, Oliver was someone he could be very proud of as a nephew-in-law. But other times… the times where Oliver was all but singing choir praise of Harry Potter, Snape could have done with out. There was no denying, the only reason that Severus Snape tolerated Potter was for his own job. He couldn't let his baby girl not have a catered to life. That would have been ludicrous.

"Smile pretty, princess." Severus said, some-what cheerfully, as Lena smiled brightly. She sat on the broomstick with her legs crossed, dressed in full pale blue Beauxbaton's Quidditch robes, with a silver shimmering "Snape" written on the back. Luckily, the back wouldn't be shown. She waved lightly at the camera as she just barely hovered on the broomstick in front of Oliver.

"Like this, daddy?"

"Just like that."

Severus snapped the photo with Oliver in his full Gryffindor Quidditch attire. Oliver was significantly taller than Lena, almost a foot difference now, so he stood as she hovered on the broomstick.

"Beautiful, baby." Severus said with a smile. "This is going right in daddy's office."

"Can I see? Can I!" Lena hopped gracefully off the broomstick, and jogged softly toward her dad. "Please?"

"Of course, sweat pea."

She smiled brightly at the photo. She liked it? She never liked anything! Unless it involved her directly, and this… did. She commented about 'how come nobody ever told me I was so pretty?' and Severus naturally fueled her ego.

"I do every chance I get, princess." Severus said as he kissed her forehead. "And I'll say it again, you're a stunning young lass."

"Thank you, daddy." Lena beamed, as Oliver laughed a little to himself, shaking his head.

"You're not conceded, Le, you're obviously convinced."

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Lena asked, putting on her best frown. She even brought tears to her eyes. Oliver groaned.

"Don't tell me I've made me kid cousin cry…"

"Well -- y-you don't t-t-t-hink I'm pretty!" Lena stuttered as she shrouded her tears, and Oliver sighed.

"You're a bonnie lass, Lena. A… _trés _bonnie lass."

Lena immediately perked up. She loved hearing what she already knew. That was basically how the Christmas holiday ended though, with Lena turning another year older -- as her birthday was the second of January, she had turned thirteen. Finally! When she returned to school, her friends threw her a little party in the den of their dormitory, where only Xavier, Charlize, Bernadette, Cameron, and their chosen girlfriends were allowed to enter. Come on, they were a very close knit -- close chosen group!

"So you're finally thirteen…" Xavier smirked a little as he put his arms around Lena's waist. "How does it feel?"

"Like any other age, but it has 'teen' in it. More freedom…" She grinned a bit. "Except though, my daddy is going to be **extra** protective because, well, it's the most difficult time of my life, of course! Teens are very mixed up."

"You think your father would disapprove of my touching you?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"What about you?"

"Eh, it's okay…"

_Okay!_ Xavier wouldn't lead on at that moment, but he was officially slighted. He was naturally offended. He didn't let go but after a little while, he did. Lena pushed him away to associate with her friends. She was going to be a difficult 'nut to crack' so to speak. Especially when Xavier's main goal with the heir of Snape was to go to bed. So he was nearly fifteen. Boys his age naturally thought this way. Especially when they were used to getting their way in absolutely everything.

--

Later in the year, though, Lena began to loosen up to Xavier's warming up. It was nearing summer though, so Lena would be going back home and doing what she normally would. Unfortunately, her reaction to what was happening at Hogwarts became more obvious when she was in the Grand Hall of Beauxbaton's, received Oliver's letters, and proceeded to suppress a frustrated scream.

"That, MORON!" She muttered to herself, slightly louder than she would have liked, and Bernadette heard her.

"What is it, Lena? Something the matter?"

"No…" She blatantly lied, and Bernadette gave her a knowing scowl. "OKAY… okay… so, Oliver…" She expected and received a sigh from Bernadette, and Lena rolled her eyes. "Yes, saintly Oliver, wrote me to tell me of Dravin, you remember… the blonde Black?" Bernadette nodded. "Had all but turned into a bloody Malfoy. He's all up in his nasty - disgusting - annoying little cousin's good side now. Ridiculous if you ask me!" Lena continued to vent. "AND NOW… Oliver is all but buddy-buddy with the little prick as well! What in the HELL does a girl have to do to get some order around here?"

"Go to 'Ogwarts?" Bernadette suggested, before shrugging. "I do not know…"

"Oh, this summer it will be resolved. You can bet your belle behind!" 

"My behind is _belle_?" Bernadette giggled softly, trying to get Lena to loosen up. But Lena merely forced a smile, and re-read the letters.

She crumpled them up with a scowl upon her face, and as she was entering the Illustrious Antechamber of Beauxbaton's, threw the crumpled parchment into the roaring flame torch which lit the way. She didn't care that the crumple fell to the marble floor, and proceeded to burn into ash.  
Lena made a note to herself, though…

She wouldn't speak to Oliver until he snapped out of his little crush on Malfoy's sister Angel Raye, the girl in which Oliver spoke of in the letters, and wouldn't speak to Dravin until he decided to smarten up. More over, she was dead set on staying with Xavier merely to spite Dravin. She had wanted to leave Xavier after meeting Dravin, and date him… because he was older, and very attractive. That would have done a number on her reputation! But now, she decided against that, and wanted nothing to do with the young Black master.

--

Summer vacation was merely days away, when Madam Maxime spoke to the school as a whole. The next term there was said to be a surprise in the works for the next school year, but things weren't set in stone as of that time. She merely said though, if the plan continued, that a few chosen students would be accompanying her to a neighboring academy, to spend some time as guests of honor. She gave the names of two of her pre-choices, though, which was no surprise to anybody who knew of Madam Maxime's 'favorites' at school.

"If ze plan continues forth, two of my girls coming wiz me… are Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour, _et_ Mademoiselle Lena Snape."

The hall lit into a group of cheers, as Lena and Fleur both stood from their seats. Fleur blew kisses and smiled, and Lena merely acknowledged the cheers by bowing her head somewhat respectfully. She did blow a kiss, however, to Xavier Varden. That just made Varden smirk to himself.

"I 'vill be informing you during ze holiday if ze plan is still a go."

"Madam Maxime, 'vat 'plan' is zis you speak?" Fleur inquired, as Madam Maxime shook her head with a smile.

"I can not tell you. At zis moment, Mademoiselle Delacour. Mademoiselle Snape, do you 'ave any question?"

"No, Madam, I don't." Lena said shortly. 

They sat back down, and the remainder of the farewell feast commenced. Xavier wondered if Lena would go, and naturally, she said she would. What did she care? To get away from school for a while, to visit another school? Hell, that would be a vacation in itself. Little did she know what it would be for.

The trip back home involved Lena writing letters. To Dravin and to Oliver. She had heard that Dravin was now living in the Malfoy Mansion, and was all but changing his last name Malfoy. She was disgusted. In both letters, she asked the boys not to bother her this summer, and little did she know how quickly she get responses from the pair of them. The minute she got home, she had two letters waiting for her as her mother Krystal got them for her.

"Honey, you don't even get home and your friends write. But this one is from Oliver…" Krystal seemed concerned. "Do you think everything is okay?"

"Sure it is, Mum." Lena said confidently, as she read the letters on her way upstairs to unpack.

_Lena;_

What was that all about? Don't bother you? What's the matter with you? Did you have a bad last month of school or something? Talk to me…  
So what, I'm talking with Draco's sister… they're not blood relative so you can't take out that she considers Draco a brother against her. They're really good friends. They grew up together. Just like you and me! Is it so wrong?

Why don't we just meet up and chat? Come to lunch with me in Diagon Alley… I'll pay… I just want to talk to you in person about all of this so you can understand my sincerity. Maybe you could even meet Angel and judge for yourself…

-Oliver

Lena's reply?

_Oliver:  
No.  
-Lena_

Short, frank, to the point.  
Dravin's letter was far less pleading though. In fact, he seemed like he was overly distressed… just by the tone to his hand writing.

_Lena-_

I understand you're angry with me. So is the rest of my family, my friends, and everyone I used to hold dear. You especially. I'm sorry if I've come off as a follower opposed to a leader… I'm not. It's just at a time I've been the most vulnerable to everything with my father, I'd expect you of all people to understand. If you can't I accept that. You have every right to believe I'm not worthy of your friendship. Oliver told me of the note you wrote him as well, and I get that you're disappointed, and even angry at us.  
If/when you cool off, or want to talk, I'll explain whatever it is you want to know. But this may be the only time you can get a hold of me at the Malfoy Mansion…  
I'm moving back with my mother in London.  
I'll write you from there and explain.

Do take care of yourself, beautiful.  
Talk soon, hopefully.

-Yours respectfully,  
Dravin Black

Lena's reply?

_Dravin:  
Meet me in Diagon Alley… we'll talk…  
I'm sorry I was so quick to judge with you…  
-Lena_

Talk about a choosy young woman, eh? It was the fact Dravin said he would not be living at the Malfoy Mansion that had her thinking twice about her haste. They'd talk, all right. And maybe, Lena would even find the answers she had been dying to get from her cousin.  
Oh… about how Dravin felt about her for example?  
If she got what she wanted, she'd be more popular than she already was. On a greater scale. The name "Black" was in the papers all the time…

And if she was to date the escaped Sirius Black's son?  
Talk about your PR Outburst.

She still only thought of herself…

---------------

**A/N:** Oh dear… this is where things begin to change. Let me explain how I'm going to do this from now on. Since Lena is GOING to be at Hogwarts for the infamous Tri-Wizard tournament in Year Four… the chapter will be joint. When Year Five comes… well, we'll get to that after Year Four ;) Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. R&R If you'd like. -M.S


	8. Summer Of Changes

**TITLE: Dangerous Liaison**  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Suspense  
**RATING: **PG-13 to R. There's some swearing, some trickery, some sexual content.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Harry Potter AU - Alternate Universe.  
**CAST: **Lena Snape (OC), Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Krystal Wood-Snape (OC), Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mia Carmola-Black (OC), Angel Raye (Malfoy) (OC), Dravin Black (OC), to name a few for now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for Lena Snape and credit to Krystal Wood-Snape and Dravin Black. Everything in this story is fiction, and I'm keeping this as true to the work as J.K Rowling, as physically possible, while creating my own scenario, inside of the Slytherin house, and lifestyle. Hopefully, my initial story will come out as good as my idea… haha. Just to state, this has little to do with the actual events in the stories, though - you'll notice some authentic quotes.

**Note: **In this, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Draco AND Lena respectively, two of the biggest antagonists you've ever seen. Let's see if I succeed. Also, aside from the obvious, this has nothing to do with "Heir Of Snape". So don't assume things because you've read "H.o.S" to the point it went.

**Chapter Eight: Summer Of Changes  
Before Year Four**

Lena hadn't even been home three hours when she dressed and headed downstairs. After a relaxing shower, and dressing to moderately impress in a pair of black hip hugging pants, silver belt, heeled boots, and a black halter top -- her hair down and raven in color with a silver clip, and the necklace Dravin bought her for her twelfth birthday. The sterling silver necklace with a dark red, granite, gemstone in a silver pendant. The pendant that was designed like a snake. She ran her finger over the snake as she walked into the kitchen, where her mother was. 

"Mother?" She said quietly, as Krystal turned around, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm going to Diagon Alley for a bit. I need to meet my friend there. Is that okay?"

"Of course, will you be home for dinner? Your father will be here."

"Of course I will. I won't be out long." She gave her mother a peck on the cheek with a smile. "See you in a bit."

"All right, honey. Be safe."

"Always."

Lena took a portkey to get from her house to Diagon Alley easily. She didn't want to deal with the drama that went along with Floo Powder or the Floo network that day. What was the point? She'd be all messed up. She wanted to not only look but BE at her best. When she arrived in Diagon Alley, she went right to Gringott's and made a withdrawal. She needed a couple galleons for the day. She didn't say where she'd meet Dravin, but he wasn't hard to pick out of a crowd. Platinum blonde and easy on the eyes.

Little did she know, when she spotted a platinum blonde ahead of her and yelled 'Dravin' out, that person would turn around just as she ran up. She stopped dead in her tracks, as she came face-to-face with a now familiar gray gaze.

"Miss Wood…?" the boy said her name, and Lena sneered.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I'm looking for Dravin. Not you."

"I'm actually here with Dravin." He said, and Lena rolled her eyes. 

"Great. I'm pretty much on a date with Dravin and I have to double with a nobody…"

"I beg your pardon…"

"Lena?"

She turned around, and this time, she saw Dravin. She let out a relieved sigh, as she put her arms around his neck, hugging him. She didn't care. Dravin hugged her back, but feeling something cold against his upper torso (as he wore a black wife beater tank top and a pair of black shorts) and looked down. He actually smiled.

"The hottest of days you wear the ice platinum. I'm impressed."

"I figured you'd like it if I wore it…" Lena said with a smile. "It's the first time I've trusted to wear it out, do you like how it looks?"

"I do… I mean, I really like it…" Dravin forced a smile. "I read your letter…"

"I know." She said shortly, as she glanced over her shoulder, feeling eyes burrowing into her. "Do you mind?"

"What…?" Draco seemed to glare. "He's with me, so I have a right to be here… Miss…"

"If you don't know my name, then you really don't deserve to know…"

Draco knew, all right, but he just crossed his arms. Dravin told Draco it was okay, and he told Draco he'd meet him later that afternoon. He put out his arm and Lena took it, sauntering off toward the ice cream parlor with Dravin, as she cast Draco a devious smirk. Draco sighed to himself, rolling his eyes as he started off toward Knockturn Alley, where, rumor had it -- Angel had 'borrowed' Oliver Wood from his daily go-about.

"Would you like something?" Dravin asked, as Lena shook her head.

"No, I just thought we'd talk… you know, so I can understand where you're coming from…"

"I'm glad you're giving me a chance, but a little shocked. I have to admit. I know as a Sna-- well… a _Wood_… you're good at holding a grudge…"

"I am. Ask Oliver." There was no hesitation in her voice, as she was covering up Dravin's near mistake.

They didn't know that Draco would be spying in the distance. What better did he have to do that day? Go hang out with Angel and her little boyfriend there? He went to Knockturn Alley, got what he needed and about half hour later, was back watching Dravin and Lena. By then, Dravin and Lena were having coffee.

"So how was school? And that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's a tool." Lena said with a laugh. "What should I expect from a Varden, though. The only one of Varden decent that's any good is my friend Charlize, who, is Xavier's cousin. Nobody really knew until the blowout my friends and I had with Fleur Delacour."

"Sounds like you're quite the little vixen." Dravin said as he lifted his mug and Lena laughed to herself.

"Oh Dravin, you have _no_ idea…" She flipped back her hair, as she then proceeded to wrap her hands around the mug in front of her. "What would you expect from me, though? If I wasn't, you would think something was wrong with me…"

"Probably…" Dravin smiled.

They talked for a while, and somehow -- Draco never got bored. He was inquired to listen, but as Angel came up behind him, he demanded she be quiet. It wasn't only Angel, though, but Oliver Wood. Oliver looked shocked to see Lena snuggling up with Nero, some might have thought, as she held his hand on the table. Oliver went to say something, but Draco prevented him from doing so.

"So why don't you dump that cad of a boy toy of yours?" Dravin asked, "Go for a real man."

"Like who?" she laughed, "Come on. In case you haven't noticed, Beauxbaton's isn't really a haven for respectable young men. And I go there."

"Hey, I'm single." Dravin flashed a grin. "Been waiting for the right girl."

"I'd think about it, if you get out of this situation you're in…"

"Oh it's co-- what did you say?" Dravin double took, as he looked at her strangely. She just smirked to herself. "You serious?"

"Just take into consideration what I wrote you… and you'll understand." She slowly stood up, after leaning over the table toward Dravin. Her face was merely centimeters from his. "And I'll think about giving you the time of day…"

"Hey…" Dravin said quietly, before she could pull away. "I've been thinking long and hard about it before this, proposition came up. Like I wrote you…"

"What's made you change your mind?" Lena said quietly back, and Dravin smiled a little.

"A letter from my dad…"

Lena's eyes opened a little wider, and her eyebrows arched. _Interesting_. He whispered what the letter said to her and Lena smirked a bit. How nice, right? She nodded her head.

"Well regardless, do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do. Who knows… next time I visit Hogwarts, it could be on your arm instead of… _my uncle_…" She flashed a smile, and Dravin nodded his head a bit.

"Very nice."

"I need to go though, my _Aunt_ will be expecting me at the Snape Estate. I'll be staying with them this summer, if you'd like to visit."

Lena leaned in, and placed a teasing kiss on Dravin's lips. No lie. She just kissed him in public! Dravin was left lingering, and wanting more -- but he just smiled at her. He ran his fingertip along the line of the snake pendent she was wearing, as he stood up with her.

"Keep that close to your heart, my Slytherin princess…"

"I'm a symbol of your house and I don't even go to your school…" Lena laughed a little, "reasons unbeknownst to the rest of the world…"

"That's right." Dravin leaned down as he rested his hand on the side of her face, pushing her hair back. He leaned in, kissing her lips again, and smiled at her. "I'll see you this summer. If you get the opportunity, tell that dumb bloke boyfriend of yours to hit the bricks."

"You know it."

Dravin and Lena separated. Lena was heading back to her family's estate, and Oliver broke away from Angel and Draco. He needed to talk to his cousin. Like, five minutes ago. It was that urgent. Draco was just, boiling with anger. Was Dravin going to double cross him for a girl? Even a girl as bewildering as Lena _Wood_? He wished he had heard what Dravin said to Lena, when they were whispering over the table, but he didn't. He wasn't too happy, though.

"You okay?" Angel asked Draco, who just looked like he was going to boil with anger right out of his skin. "Do you want to head back to your house?"

"I think we'd better…" Draco said shortly.

"Then you can talk to Dravin yourself." Angel continued, nodding her head surely. "I mean, we can sort everything out."

"Yeah."

It never clicked with Angel that Draco's jealousy would just resurface… especially considering Dravin was kissing the only girl Draco had ever seriously had a 'thing' for.

--

Back at the Snape Estate, Lena arrived via portkey, but little did she know… someone would be waiting in her bedroom. The fireplace in her bedroom, was attached to the Floo Network, and standing by it, slightly sooted and rugged, was her cousin Oliver Wood. Lena let her mother know she was home, and that she was going to change for dinner… before she headed upstairs. She sauntered into her bedroom, unclasping her necklace from the back of her neck, and placed it in the jewelry box on her vanity. She hadn't even turned around, but hearing a voice, she jumped, nearly going THROUGH her vanity's stand up mirror.

"Well, Le… you can talk to a Black but not to your own family…"

Lena turned around swiftly, seeing Oliver standing there in a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a black cloak. She looked at him skeptically, her eyebrow turning up to show she wasn't impressed.

"Wow. And I thought you couldn't stoop any lower on the scale of one to loser…" Lena started, "But you've gone and proven me wrong. What is it? Dress like a Malfoy day in Follow-the-leader-ville?"

"Drop the attitude, would ya?" Oliver said, shaking his head. "What made you change your mind on Dravin?"

"The fact he's getting away from those idiot Malfoy's."

"He still lives there…" Oliver said, crossing his arms. Lena just smiled.

"Not for long. By… oh… tonight? He'll be back in London." She stepped behind her changing station, and began changing outfits. "So if you don't mind, I have a lot of stuff to do before dinner."

"Oh, like a boyfriend to break up with?"

Lena raised an eyebrow as she peaked from behind the bamboo and satin changing station she had custom made. How did Oliver know about that? Unless… _unless_ he was eve's dropping on her conversation with Dravin. That son of a bitch…

"Why don't you stick to your own life, and stay out of mine for a change eh?" Lena said, as she slipped into her long black skirt, and changed into a plain black silk button up blouse that held tight to her figure. "I mean, you're turning into a Malfoy. Demand bicker demand bitch… why don't you just change your name, _mate_? Get it done and over with, then your little girlfriend wouldn't have to worry about it…"

"She's not my girlfriend…" Oliver said shortly, "Not like I have to explain myself…"

"Well you kind of do if you want me to care." Lena stepped out from behind the changing station, "Because right now? You barely exist to me. You're either with me, or against me, and I don't take too kindly to people who are against me…"

"You're bloody well turnin' into yer father…" 

"Thank you." Lena said, beaming a smile, laced with sarcasm. "When you're here though, you don't seem to think my father is all that bad. So what? He acts as if you don't exist from time-to-time. I'm starting to think that's the right way of things."

"Is this about Malfoy?" Oliver questioned finally. "I mean, your close encounter of the Malfoy kind last year wasn't exactly the best, but Draco's not like his dad… not really…"

"He's a splitting IMAGE of his bloody father!" Lena shouted, "And that is not the type of bastard I'm hanging out with. Or spending my time with. I'm sticking to what I know, who I know, and if you can't handle that, Wood, then leave. Because I'm not going to associate with any of his little cronies, either."

"I'm **not** a crony of his…" Oliver said, borderline offended by Lena's assumption. "I only like Angel, and so what? Angel is a friend of Malfoy's. They're NOT related, and I'll have ye know, yer father is friends with Angel's father Christian Raye… and he's good friends with Lucius Malfoy! As for Aunt Krys? Friends with Draco's mum Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Yes, BLACK-MALFOY… Dravin's cousin in case ye forgettin'! So you can't associate with yer own parents or new ordered boyfriend by yer logic, _PRINCESS_…"

Lena looked as if Oliver slapped her across the face. In fact, he had, verbally. He then realized what he said, exposing something that should NOT have been said, and he started toward the fireplace. Lena grabbed a hold of her cousin's arm and jerked him back. When he turned toward her, Lena hauled back, and SLAPPED Oliver, clear across the face! And not just your average slap… it was what some would call a 'bitch slap'. Just hard and merciless… as she glared at him, tears of anger welling in her now, dark eyes.

"How dare you lie about my parents that way…" Oliver went to say something, but Lena cut him off. "NO, don't you DARE say anything else! Get the FUCK out of my room! GET OUT!" she screamed, but hearing that caused Krystal Wood-Snape to come running to her daughter's bedroom.

"Honey?" Krystal's voice said out as Oliver noticed his aunt. He had a large handprint right across his right cheek, and Krystal looked shocked. "Oliver! What's happened to your face!"

"Your daughter." Oliver said shortly, "I need to go, Aunt Krys…"

"Oliver, please…" Krystal started, as Lena looked at her mother, gawking.

"Don't 'Oliver, please' him, mother! He's said awful things to me, lies! About you and Daddy! Things I don't need to nor want to hear! I want him GONE!"

Krystal's attention turned toward Oliver, who just looked dumbfounded Lena had come out with that in front of Krystal. Oliver said he'd explain it to his aunt later, about how he was angry and let information slip, and then he was gone. Lena stormed out of her bedroom and headed down to her father's study, to wait for his arrival. She wanted to find out whether what Oliver said was true or not, and if it was… she'd have **no idea** how she'd react…

She was hoping with all that she was that it wasn't true…

--

Back at the Malfoy Mansion:

Draco and Angel arrived, only to find Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black-Malfoy speaking in the foyer. Apparently, Lucius was going out, and Narcissa was seeing him out. Draco passed them with little to no conversation, but when Lucius's attention fell onto his son, he knew something went on. He could tell just by the look on his son's face.

"Draco."

Draco winced to himself, as he slowly turned around. Putting a best face forward, he raised his chin proudly, acknowledging his father's voice.

"Yes, father?"

"Where have you been?"

"Diagon Alley with Angel, father. We've been, shopping, if you can believe that."

"I can't." Lucius's tone was hollow. "Didn't Dravin leave with you?"

"Yes, father. But he left before we did. Said he had, things, to deal with."

"I see…" 

"We don't know where he went," Angel started "If that's what you mean."

"Doesn't matter to me, he's not my child. But he is under my roof, so his presence was required. Especially for what I needed to speak of."

"The dark-"

"The walls have ears, Draco." Lucius said warningly. "Yes."

"If we see him we'll tell him you're looking for him." Angel said surely, nodding her head. "Promise."

"Very well, carry on…"

Draco and Angel went upstairs, and immediately headed to Dravin's bedroom. They had to find him, especially to find out what Lena Wood had meant about 'doing something' to go out with her. Hey, if Draco could sway her -- he'd do whatever it was to date her! He just wanted that control of having someone her caliber on his arm. No matter the cost or sacrifice. But when they got to Dravin's room, nobody was there. Nothing was there. His clothes, photos, posters, Quidditch gear, EVERYTHING… was gone!  
He had left!

Draco looked irate. Furious. The only thing he noted was a piece of parchment left on the oak desk that was now empty. He could almost hear Dravin as he read over the letter and the blood within his veins boiled to a dangerous rate.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

Oh behalf of Dravin Black, this is the biggest 'get bent' in recorded history to the Malfoy's. You let me into your home, let me into your life, and all because precious little Draco wanted to have me under his thumb. The little prat can't change, won't change, and there's nothing that can be said about that.  
But one thing that I did manage to accomplish is prove Draco is just as gullible as any of the girls I've dated.

That's not saying much. Yet.

For more than just a girl, I leave the Malfoy Mansion because of my FATHER, Sirius Black. I know now that Lucius Malfoy, a bona fied Death Eater, was trying to convert me into something my father hates. Just to get him to hate his only son. Well Uncle Lucy, too bad. Good luck with that, Death Eater thing -- though. You'll need it with all your little deathy friends either locked up or too scared to come clean.

This is just a note saying, sorry 'bout your damned luck.  
Dravin Carter Black no longer lives here.

-Signed,  
Dravin C. Black

Draco ripped the parchment up into ten pieces. Thirty pieces. A hundred pieces. Throwing it to the floor, Draco looked STEAMED beyond belief. Angel knew Draco was angry, but couldn't exactly pin-point the exact level of _how_ angry he was. She needed to contact Oliver to think of something to make her 'brother' calm down. Oliver might know what to do since he was in fact friends with Dravin. Or was. Whatever they had going on.

She sent Oliver an owl from the Malfoy Mansion, telling him to come by immediately. When Oliver would receive it, he was just leaving the Snape Estate. He took the portkey from the Snape Estate to the Malfoy Mansion, a transaction that was never supposed to happen (both Lucius and Severus would know someone traveled from their houses to the other by portkey… in case it was Draco and Lena… the worst possible scenario…). When he got to the mansion, Draco was in his bedroom, locked in momentarily. Angel was on the outside knocking.

"Draco…"

"Just go away…"

"Brother, please…"

Angel was pleading with Draco through the solid door blocking them, but Draco had no give. Oliver walked up, placing an arm around Angel's shoulder, and she looked up at him, her eyes turned emerald, and filling with tears. She explained what happened to him about Dravin, and Oliver just shook his head.

"I can't believe she was right…"

"Who?"

"Lena…" 

"Your cousin?"

Oliver merely nodded. He explained to Angel that Lena commented, "before tonight, he'd be in London" about Dravin. Draco opened the door hearing this, and his eyes were full of rage. Oliver took a step back, and Draco just looked at him.

"It was her…"

"Draco, no it wasn't…"

"It was HER!"

"NO, it was not. He was planning on leaving well on before Lena came into his life."

"She was IN HIS LIFE when he MOVED here! It was her threatening to leave it that scared him, isn't it?"

"He's not scared. He's just too headstrong to be here with you, mate." Oliver was the cooler head, no doubt. Draco was infuriated, though.

"That little jezebel… she ruined my plans…" Draco said, "She RUINED everything! By all but promising him to jump in bed, she RUINED MY PLANS!"

"What plans!" Angel shouted, holding her head tightly. "GOD, I can't handle this drama anymore! You're so fucking cryptic, Draco!"

"Lena had nothing to do with Dravin leaving, I know that for a fact." Oliver said, defending Lena like there was nothing else. Even AFTER she slapped him. Threw him out. And humiliated him. "Dravin isn't a follower, Draco… he's a leader… I just hope you understand that and not hate the wrong person…"

"He couldn't hate your cousin." Angel said coldly, as she turned her direction back to Draco. "Could you, _brother dear_? That's why you're so angry… isn't it? So you can't monitor Dravin's relationship with YOUR dream girl, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you dumb bitch…" Draco hissed, as Angel glared.

"No. I'm right, aren't I? You just wanted Dravin here to run his life… didn't you?"

"What's it to you? He was going to get _you know what_, because of my father. He was going to be part of a real family. An upstanding family. Not a pack of low-lives with a connection willingly to St. bloody Potter. I was going to give him that, Angel! **I** was going to make his life better, but for a broad, he changes his bloody mind and walks out on me! After all I've done for that son of a bitch-"

"You this! You that! YOU YOU YOU!" Angel screamed, "It's ALWAYS you, Draco! You have the biggest egomaniac I've EVER encountered! And you WONDER why Oliver's cousin wouldn't go for you! In front of her, you're a god damned mouse, but in front of everyone else, you're an egomaniac! Oliver!"

Oliver's attention snapped toward Angel as she yelled his name, and she grabbed his hand. He seemed confused, but she looked serious - and extremely furious. Draco just sat back and was mildly brooding. He wasn't any happier.

"Take me to your cousin's house!"

"I can't… she… well… she kicked me out…"

"…Serves you right," Draco quipped, as Angel glared in his direction again.

"Nobody ASKED you, jerk off…" Angel looked back at Oliver. "Why did she kick you out, Ollie?"

"Because I associated with…" he gestured his head toward Draco and Angel couldn't help but smirk.

"Well. At least the girl knows who to hang out with and who _not_ to…"

"You can leave any time, you mouthy little cow." Draco hissed, as he turned his revolving chair away from where Oliver and Angel were standing. Oliver, actually stepped forward.

"She isn't who your aggression should be centered on…" He said forcefully. "Dravin is. And if you can't keep your aggression in check, I think I will have her leave, just so she doesn't have to deal with yer mouth…" He grabbed Angel's hand. "C'mon, I'll risk getting slapped again so you all can talk…"

"No… let's just go to my house." Angel said, "We'll talk to her when she's not so angry. OR we'll talk to Draco when he stops being a self-centered prick."

"See ya next decade, _mate_." Oliver said to Draco, as Oliver and Angel left the Malfoy Mansion. Draco sat there, his feet kicked up on the desk in front of him, his arms crossed.

"I'll make her pay for taking my plans away from me…" Draco said bitterly, "I'll make her pay dearly." He stopped though, as he felt his heart pounding heavier, sighing to himself he rested his head against the back of his chair. "_Severus…_" He said out loud, "I can't do anything… that girl is his pride…" Inertly, he sighed again, shaking his head. "And my own…"

--

Back at the Snape Estate:

Severus walked into his study with a bad feeling. A real bad feeling. He knew the portkey was used, and when he got home, he was praying his daughter was there. So he knew it wasn't her. If it was -- Gods and the Heavens forbid! He was starting to think though, that after almost fourteen years -- if nothing had happened then, nothing would. Then again, the Dark Lord was no where in sight… no where around… he was pretty much, gone…  
Unfortunately…

But when Severus walked in to find his pride and joy sitting on the edge of his desk, legs crossed, and a hopeful expression on her face when she saw the door open, Severus's heart remained in his chest. He sighed a heavy breath of relief, as she jumped down off the desk, and walked up, hugging him.

"Welcome home, daddy." Lena said, as Severus smiled to himself.

"Thank you, princess."

"Daddy…" Lena looked up at him, feeling a little awkward. "May I talk to you? It's about, well, boys… and… a situation…"

"Boys as in plural for _more than one_?"

"Yes, daddy." Lena said surely. "It's about a boy named Dravin… Oliver… Draco… and my relationship with Xavier…"

**Draco**? How _common_ was the name Draco? In context with DRAVIN and OLIVER? Not common AT ALL. Severus's heart skipped a beat, and he began to sweat cold as he sat down in his chair. Lena sat down on Severus's lap, and he put his arms around his daughter.

"What's your problem, sweet pea?" Severus said, trying to hide the shaky tone to his voice.

"Well, Draco's cousin Dravin, wants to date me. I said if he got out of his situation with that arrogant prat, I'd consider it. I do like Dravin, but I'm dating Xavier. I don't even like Xavier, but it's for placement… you see…"

"Is there that much of a pressure at Beauxbaton's, baby?" Severus looked confused. Lena nodded a little. "Dravin, is a good boy… but… so is Draco…"

Lena looked s-t-u-n-n-e-d. Like her father just slapped her across the face. She stood up in an instant, looking at her father as if he were legitimately insane. He seemed confused by her shock.

"Lena?"

"How can you say that?" Lena asked, "How can you say _Draco's a good boy_?" 

"Because he's one of my students. I know Draco unlike many." Severus stood up. "I really don't know what has you so cross with Draco, but it's out of his nature to be rude to a lady. Esp--" He suddenly stopped. "_Wood_…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"He thinks you're a Wood…"

"So doesn't the Hogwarts population who KNOWS of me… why can't I be a Snape, daddy? What's so bad?" Lena fell to her knees, putting her head down. "I just don't get it anymore. I feel that there is so much that's being hidden from me. That's why I'm at Beauxbaton's, a school I'm beginning to despise. If it wasn't for Charlize, Bernadette, and Cameron - who is on the verge of graduation, I'd hate Beauxbaton's! I hate most of the people who go there. I have more friends at Hogwarts, and don't even go there!"

Severus felt **horrible**. As horrible as horrible could get. He felt as if he was hurting his own daughter just to protect her from something that wasn't even proven. Something that was two paranoid father's hunches. He wouldn't do it, not anymore, especially witnessing his baby girl crying in his office. Severus kneeled down and hugged Lena.

"I'm so sorry my princess…" Severus said quietly. "There is so much that has been hidden for the past thirteen years…" He held her close, and Lena continued to cry on his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to my headmaster… I can't have you suffering anymore…"

"What about…?" She said quietly, and Severus looked at Lena seriously.

"About you transferring schools. Break up with Xavier if you want to. Leave him. If he hurts you I won't hesitate to kill him…"

"I ne-need to s-see Dravin…"

"He's a good boy but be CAREFUL. I won't tell you what to do, but I will tell you, that he's a Black… from my own experiences, save for a couple, Black's can NOT be trusted…"

"Is it true you're friends with Lucius Malfoy?" Lena spat it out in a hurry, and once again, Severus looked stunned.

"Who said such a thing?"

"Oliver…" Lena said quietly. "I think I made him angry and he spat that out at me. I… I don't care if you are…"

"I've been since we were in school…" Severus put his head down. "I've let you down. The one person I swore I'd never betray I have…"

"Daddy… it's okay…"

"No, Lena, it is not." Severus looked at her seriously. "I've let you down. I'm not the father you should have. I've betrayed you your entire life. Lucius has done the same to Draco…"

"…So you mean I'm just like Draco!" she seemed shocked, more disgusted as Severus was quick to shake his head.

"No, no of course not." Severus hugged Lena tightly. "Don't think on it, Lena. Just enjoy your summer. We're going to the World Quidditch Cup as well, so you'll see Oliver… and I'd wager Dravin will be there."

"I need to talk to Oliver before hand, but I'm sure that would be great."

"So look forward to that, darling. Just… do me one favor, if you would…"

"What's that, daddy?"

"Drop the Wood act. You're a Snape…"

Lena couldn't help but beam a smile at that.

--

Lena was going to inform Xavier they should 'see other people' because she wouldn't be at Beauxbaton's much longer, but decided to wait. She didn't want to suffer a backlash by breaking up with him prematurely. But she did in fact inform Dravin of her choice.

She met up with Dravin at the Leaky Caldron one afternoon before the Quidditch World Cup, and they were talking about the discussion her father and her had at the beginning of the summer. About how he wasn't going to make her suffer anymore. How he was talking to his headmaster.

"You're coming to Hogwarts!" Dravin exclaimed excitedly, as Lena laughed a little.

"I don't know if daddy can do it, but if he can, by fifth year I'll be a Hogwarts student."

"That's- that's so amazingly great!"

"I know…" Lena smiled.

For some reason, she was _happy _around Dravin. Little did she expect their 'happy time' to be interrupted. Not so much rudely, after some explanation. Into the Leaky Caldron, walked Angel Raye and Oliver Wood -- both looked as though they had been shopping. Oliver was in a pair of khaki shorts and a black tee-shirt and Angel was in tight blue jeans and a red lace top with a black belt. They were talking amongst themselves, while Dravin and Lena were on a 'date' of sort.  
Oliver noticed them immediately. Dravin's platinum hair was a dead give away.

"Hey, mate." Oliver said to Dravin, as he glanced toward Lena. "Hey, Lena."

"Hi, Oliver." Lena said quietly. "Wasn't expecting to see you today…"

"Wasn't expecting to be here today." Oliver said with a half smile. "Good thing though I wager, you're looking awfully nice."

"I bet you say that to all the girls…" Lena wouldn't show the smile, but she wanted to. Angel just smiled at Lena.

"Oh, he does. That's why I'm with him."

"No kidding." Lena said, not absently, but not sure whether to talk civil or put up her defenses with this girl. She had no idea who she was, after all. 

"Dravin, are you back with Mia?" Angel asked, as Dravin nodded his head.

"That I am. Why? Did Draco send you?"

"No, I was just curious. I've been wondering myself."

"Could I ask who you are? Just so I don't say 'hey you'?" Lena inquired, as Angel looked a little surprised.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I meant to introduce myself." She held out her hand. "Angel Raye. You're Lena…"

"Lena Snape."

Both Dravin and Oliver looked at Lena, stunned. Angel looked legitimately struck, too. She had thought her last name was Wood! _Snape_! Lena explained in short that her father, Severus, said she didn't have to hide it anymore. How she always was a Snape, always WOULD be a Snape. And Angel, looked, impressed.

"Amazing. I'd never have assumed! Snape? Just amazing!"

"Yeah, well… some people might think so. Others not so much." Lena said, shrugging to herself. "I'm not worried anymore. I'm tired of people thinking I'm someone I'm not. No offense, to you Oliver, but I am not a Wood. I'd never proudly claim being related to Oliver's father."

"I don't even wanna claim it." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"My father told me I didn't have to hide it anymore, so I won't."

"Professor Snape's your father…?" Angel asked, slightly awestruck, as Lena beamed a smile verifying. "I love Professor Snape… he's such an awesome person."

"I know." Lena said, dignified.

Conversation shifted as Angel and Oliver sat down, talk of the World Quidditch Cup, and naturally of Lena's possible relocation. Angel asked if she was nervous about the possible transition, and Lena shook her head. Of course she wasn't! She was at a point in her life where she didn't want to be stuck so far from home… at Beauxbaton's. She didn't really make the best impression with a lot of the students, since she was so high maintenance. They couldn't handle her demeanor.  
Or at least that's how she figured it.

Lena didn't care if Angel's 'brother' knew of her last name. She was tired of hiding it. Angel wasn't really talking much to Draco, but was still talking to him because of their family's. They'd have to talk come school.

The World Quidditch Cup came, and went -- with all the adventure and action of Death Eaters on brigade. The dark mark was cast, and luckily, Lena, Severus and Krystal had left before that. They only had to read about it in the papers. Insane, really, how the world changes. They were all heading into the new school year - and when Lena would arrive back at school… it was told…

Guests were coming to Hogwarts. At Beauxbaton's, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts were the three schools coming together for a 'sacred' event, that was undisclosed currently...  
Lena, was going to Hogwarts for the year anyway in October…

---

**A/N**: Next chapter? Another joint. Yay, right! It's all coming together finally:-D R&R if you'd like. -M.S


End file.
